


The Long Way Home

by Farley



Category: Bleach
Genre: Assault, Attempted Murder, Disguise, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, M/M, Murder, Not Really Character Death, Prostitution, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farley/pseuds/Farley
Summary: After being attacked in the world of the living, Ichigo must try and find the culprit in the Soul Society.





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to give it a go. I hope you like it x
> 
> Additional: I had so much fun writing this fic. Looking back at it, I can see more that I would like to do with it. Extra scenes, others played out a little longer or differently. Plus break it down into chapters rather than one long piece. 
> 
> Not sure when I will get the chance to do this, what with Uni at the moment, but it's on the cards.

The Senkiamon opened onto the darkness of an unlit street in Karakura town. The Captain of the 6th Court Guard Squad stepped though in to the world of the living. 

Rukia was back in the Soul Society for a few days and as such, he knew that for all intents and purposes that Ichigo Kurosaki would be alone. Rukia would not worry for the substitute Soul Reaper going up against a few Hollows by himself. He had proved himself ten times over.

The doors to the Senkiamon closed and Byakuya was once again alone. Looking about he chose the path he needed to take. He was planning on settling an old score with Karakura towns’ substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo stood on the roof of his home and looked out over the town. Zangetsu was strapped to his back and he was feeling pretty content with himself. It hadn’t exactly been a difficult fight, but it had blown away a few cobwebs. As he had been going to bed he had sensed a Hollow and had decided to simply deal with it while everyone was asleep. 

Now he was basking in the cool night air before heading back to his bed. There was no school in the morning, so he was looking forward to a lie-in. 

“Yup. All is good in the world.” He jumped down on to the window ledge and leapt softly on to the floor of his bed room. Just as he was about to relax into his own body, he sensed a spiritual presence just come within range of his own. A familiar one. A strong one. Distracted, he was half in, half out of his body when something else caught his attention.

A figure stepped out of the shadows from the corner of his room and looked him in the eye. “Die, Ichigo Kurosaki!”

There was a bright flash and a bang; Ichigo was thrown across the room from the force of it. He fell to the floor, hard, stunned and in agonising pain. His hands flew up to his head, as if he could somehow squeeze the pain away, and he fell on to his side, curled up in the foetal position.

“And just to make sure…”

Ichigo could barely open his eyes but he saw the dark figure move closer to the bed, his hand outstretched and pointing at…

Ichigo looked on in horror as he saw his physical body hanging off the bed, the darkness of the room not hiding the wet dark glossy liquid dripping from his head to the floor. “No,” he gasped, too weak from the pain he was in to do anything more than whisper.

“Ichigo!”

He struggled to speak. “Dad?” 

The door to his bedroom had been thrown open and his father ran in, temporarily stunned at the sight that greeted him. 

Fear spiked in Ichigo that his father would be next, but the man turned and fled out the window. 

“Dad…”

Isshin Kurosaki refused to let panic or fear take the hold of him and he reacted immediately. Karin stood in the doorway to his room. “Dad?” 

“Call an ambulance, Karin. Now!”

“Dad…” Ichigo called to his father.

“I can see you, my son! I’m sorry, Ichigo. I can’t help you as a shinigami. I need to keep your body alive in the hopes you can get back to it.” Isshin had his son’s body back on the bed and Ichigo finally felt able to move slightly.

“Ichigo?”

Ichigo managed to turn his gaze to look at the window only to see Byakuya Kuchki standing in the frame.

“Byakuya! Get him out of here! Take him back to the soul society. Damn!” Isshin started doing chest compressions. “Now, damn-it! Before he dies here!” Isshin breathed into his son and began desperately doing chest compressions again. “Now!”

Byakuya nodded and jumped down into the room. In the distance an ambulance could be heard. “Protect him, Byakuya.” Isshin breathed once more into his son’s lungs. In the open doorway to his bedroom now stood Karin and Yuzu. Karin had her arm around her sister, Yuzu crying, Karin just staring blankly at the scene in front of her. Ichigo tried to speak to them, but he felt so weak. 

Strong arms gathered him up. “On my honour, I will protect your son, Isshin.” And with that, Ichigo and Byakuya were flying through the air down to the ground. 

Orihime was feeling happy. Really nervous too, but also really happy. It was late in the evening, and she was sure most of her friends would be asleep in their beds. Well, all but one of them. He was on his way now to see her. Just for a few moments. 

He had sent her a text message earlier, which had sparked off a very long text conversation that ended up with him professing his admiration for her.

She had been asked out on a date.

She was so happy she could hardly contain herself. She stopped by the butsudan for Sora and twirled. “Oh brother, you would like him, I know you would. He is strong and brave. I just know you will like him, Sora!”

At that moment the doorbell rang. “Here he is!” She almost ran to the door but stopped long enough to gather herself together. It wouldn’t take for him to see her so keen at this stage of the game. Taking a deep breath to collect her composure, she opened the door. “Hello-”

There was no one there.

“That’s strange. I know I heard the door bell?”

Sitting at her feet was a beautifully tied bouquet of flowers. “Oh my goodness, they are so pretty.” She bent down to pick them up. This was what he must have meant when he said he would call round. She didn’t understand why he hadn’t given them to her in person though. She would have liked that.

“Oh well. I suppose I can ask him tomorrow.” Looking up and down the street she picked them up and brought them into the house. 

They sat in her kitchen as she rummaged around for a vase. “I know I have one in here somewhere…Ah!”

It had belonged to her mother, so she felt it was appropriate for her to put such beautiful flowers in it. Running the water, she took the vase over to the table in the living room where she would place her keys after coming home and, fetching a pair of scissors, she cut away the packaging and placed them in it. After a few moments moving the stems around to find the perfect spot, she leaned down and smelt them. “Such a lovely fragrance…”

The room began to spin and she reached out to steady herself against a chair. Before her hand could find that security, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ichigo sighed. He felt so tired. A part of him was screaming with frustration, the exhaustion was eating away at him and winning. The pain in his head wasn’t just as bad. He started to close his eyes. “You must remain awake, Ichigo! Stay awake until we get through the Senkiamon!”

“Why?” It was getting harder and harder to focus. It was getting harder to care too.

Fingers dug deep into his arms. “Because you are dying…”

“Tired…”

Byakuya stopped a short distance from the Kurosaki residence, watching an ambulance fly past as he summoned the gate. “Just a little longer, Ichigo. Please. You are to remain awake, Ichigo Kurosaki!” 

Ichigo sighed and closed hid eyes. He couldn’t remember feeling as tired as this in his whole life. “No.” 

Byakuya flash stepped through the gates with the young man in his arms. Hoping that Isshin could save Ichigo’s body.

The blanket was quite cool. Soft against his skin. A breeze from an open window was flowing over his face. He didn’t really want to get up; wasn’t he off school today? Couldn’t he have a lie-in occasionally?

He heard voices although he couldn't make out what they were saying. 

Ichigo smiled as he recognised one of them. Rukia. She was back. He opened his eyes. 

The first thing he noticed was that he didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know this place. An unnamed panic swiftly tightened his chest and he felt a sudden, soothing sensation that he knew was Zangetsu. _Peace, Ichigo…_

“You decided to wake up then, huh?

Ichigo quickly sat up. “Renji?” He looked around the room he was in and suddenly realised where he was. “Is this the Kuchki house?” The wall opposite his bed had a large mural on it, a scene depicting a large battle. Samurai’s fighting to the death.

Renji was sat with his feet up on Ichigo's bed He took his feet off the sheets, as if Ichigo had reminded him where he was and what his Captain would do if he saw it.

He'd get _looked at_. 

“Yeah.” Renji leaned forward on the bed and looked him over thoroughly. “How are you feeling, Ichigo?”

Ichigo could still hear Rukia and some other voice outside the bedroom door. “Fine. Why? While we're at it, what am I doing in the Soul Society? And in the Kuchki residence, no less.”

“I don’t know if I'm the one to be telling you this.” The 6th Division Lieutenant shrugged. “But...” 

Renji let the word hang for a little. Ichigo saw how uncomfortable his friend was. “What is it?

“Ok, ok. What's the last thing you remember before waking up?” 

“Uh...” Ichigo searched through his memories. “I...” He tried to remember, but there was this huge ball of panic shaped blackness in his mind. “I... I fought and killed a Hollow. Then I went home, obviously."

Renji shook his head. “You're missing out on what happened when you got home.” Renji sighed and reached out his hand, giving Ichigo what he thought was a comforting squeeze. “You were attacked.”

At that moment, the door to the bedroom slid open, with Rukia and her brother coming in. 

“You're awake, I see.” Byakuya stood by the door as he closed it. Rukia came up to the bed, smiling. “Ichigo! You had us all so worried.” Unable to help herself she gave him a hug. 

Ichigo turned back to Renji. “I lost in a fight?”

Rukia tutted and glared at Renji, but the Lieutenant took no notice of it. “You didn't lose in a fight. A coward attacked you. From the shadows. He hid himself in your room and when you were least expecting it, attempted to kill you.”

“Attempted to what!” Ichigo threw back the sheets he was under only to find himself naked. He quickly covered himself back up, cheeks burning as he avoided looking at Rukia. “Damn-it! Where's my clothes?”

“Removed. For your comfort.” Ichigo glared at Byakuya.

“There is more to it, Ichigo.” The tone of Rukia’s voice brought his attention away from her brother.

He looked at all their faces. “What are you not telling me?”

Renji and Rukia looked at one another but it was Byakuya who spoke. “You were shot with a gun. Your father informed Rukia that you briefly died on the operating table as they removed the bullet from your brain.”

Rukia nodded. “That was two days ago, Ichigo.”

Ichigo slumped back on to the cushions of his bed. He was looking right at Byakuya and knew there was more. He closed his eyes. “What else?” Ichigo knew Byakuya wouldn't spare his feelings by trying to soften the blow. 

He sensed rather than saw Byakuya move to the foot of his bed. “They have still to assess the seriousness of the damage. They are not... certain of your survival. They have placed you in a coma in the hope that it will aid in your recovery.”

The room was silent as they let Ichigo take in what was said. Which he was having trouble doing to be honest. His eyes flew open. “Karin! Yuzu! What about my dad, did they-"

Byakuya held his hand up. “Rest assured. They were not injured. Your father is a credit to you. He kept you alive. If he had not been at hand then you surely would have died there and then.” 

“If you had not been close at hand, brother, Ichigo might have been tethered by his chain of fate.” 

“What?” Ichigo didn’t understand. It seemed like there was nothing about this he could understand. “I thought I broke my chain when I became a Soul Reaper?” 

Renji spoke this time. “You did. But you're still a mortal, Ichigo. You have a body in the real world. We don't. When you die in the real world you come to the Soul Society just like everyone else. Actually no one is sure what way it would work out. Would there even be a chain? There is nothing normal about your powers, Ichigo. Most people come here or are born here and then find their Soul Reaper powers. You have them already plus you have a mortal body. But you were still in Shinigami form when you were attacked. Just. Captain Kuchki got you here before your body could trap you.” He shook his head. “Well, we think it would have trapped you as you aren’t dead, but in a coma.” He smacked his fist into his hand. “Whoever it was that did this is a damn coward!”

Ichigo stayed silent. It was almost too much to take in. Finally, a question came to mind that he had to ask. “Does anyone know why this happened?”

The three Soul Reapers looked at one another. “We three have talked about it. In the World of the Living, as flesh and blood, you are nothing special, Ichigo.”

Ichigo felt a smile creep on to his lips at that. “Can't really argue with you there.”

Rukia returned the smile. “But here, you are one of the strongest warriors connected to the Soul Reapers. Your reputation has spread. Your skills lauded by your peers. We believe that your attack in the World of the Living, came from here.”

“You think someone from the Soul Society wants me dead?” Ichigo could hardly believe it. 

“A coward attacked you in the World of the Living. Such a dastardly act would be a lot harder to accomplish here, where you are at your strongest.” Byakuya scowled, “It is in your mortal form that you are most vulnerable. An attack here would likely result in their death, not yours. What benefit it might bring to an enemy is as of yet, unknown. But I do believe that enemy is here. In the Soul Society.”

“What am I supposed to do?” All Ichigo wanted to do was pick up his sword and fight. 

“Well,” said Rukia. “We have concluded that no one must know you are here. As such, you must remain here-"

“No! No way! I'm not hiding here waiting!” A scowl crossed his face. “I want to find the bastard that did this and- and-"

Rukia sighed. “Kill him?” 

“Yes!” said Renji. Ichigo nodded his agreement.

“Neither of you will do any such thing!” Byakuya rarely let emotion taint his voice, but there was anger in it now.

“Yes Captain.” Renji bowed his head, suitably chastised. 

“You're not my Captain! You can’t stop me-"

“Having learned a little of how hot headed you are, I know it would be difficult for you to remain here.” Byakuya arched an eyebrow. “That is why I am proposing that we should disguise you.”

“Ichigo has next to no control in restraining his spiritual pressure. No matter the disguise, he would be instantly discovered.” Said Rukia.

“Which is why I propose we disguise it for him. Physical attributes can then be changed. He will be another face in the crowd.” Byakuya reached in to his robes and pulled out a leather cord on which hung a carved piece of stone.

“Put this on, Ichigo.”

Byakuya tossed the amulet to Ichigo, who caught it and examined it. “What is it?”

“It is made of Sekkiseki stone. It will sap you of enough of your spiritual energy to make you appear you have next to none. You will be simply be a distant relative of mine, visiting the Soul Society to ascertain if it is a suitable calling.” Byakuya shrugged. “Darken your hair, perhaps some glasses and in more tradition garb, no one will recognise you as we go about our investigations.”

“It could work, I suppose.” Ichigo stared at the necklace in his hand. He could feel it already trying to sap him of some of his energy. Then he realised something. “Hey! What about Orihime?” Ichigo sat up straighter in his bed. “She has healing powers! She could heal me.”

Renji and Rukia couldn’t help themselves as they exchanged glances. Ichigo felt his fear rising again. “What? What is it you’re not telling me?”

Rukia looked to her brother, who nodded his head in approval. “I’m sorry, Ichigo. Orihime was found unconscious in her apartment. She lies in a bed in the very same hospital that you are in.” 

“What!?!”

Renji took up the story. “She was found unconscious by Uruyu. Your father rang your closest friends to tell them what had happened. Orihime never answered any of the calls to her. Uruyu found her unconscious on the floor and called an ambulance.

The young Soul Reaper grew angrier than he thought possible. Everyone in the room felt the pressure rise as his spirit raged. “Did they try and kill Orihime too?

“From what we have been able to gather from reports from your friends, no one at the hospital can figure out what is wrong with her. They’re still running tests.” Renji scowled. “Taken by itself, I would have thought this was an illness, but both you and her on the same night? It’s connected. It must be. Attacking an innocent girl! What cowards!”

“We will find out what is behind all this, Ichigo.” Rukia said. She could see the anger building in Ichigo and his spiritual pressure was still rising.

“If they’ve hurt her, they’ll pay for it.” No one doubted his statement. There was silence for a moment or two. 

“There’s something I don’t get though. Killing me in the World of the Living, only brings me here. As a Soul Reaper I have my powers. Any attack here and I’ll fight. What’s the purpose behind all this? Who have I pissed off that much that’s still alive?”

“They waited until they thought you were back in your body. They wanted you dead but now think you are in a coma. Trapped in your own flesh. Perhaps they believe you would have been striped of your power?” Rukia shrugged her shoulders. “We don’t have all the answers yet. But we’re going to get to the bottom of it.” She reached out and took Ichigo’s hand in her own. “Renji and I are going back to the World of the Living. No one will know the true reason for our presence. We’ll try and find out what happened to Orihime and who shot you.”

“I want to help!”

She could see the pain in his eyes. She wanted to comfort him and reassure him, but she knew this man in front of her. She squeezed his hand. “We are your friends. By our honour, and devotion to that friendship you can trust us to be tireless in our efforts, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Renji stood and nodded. “We will not give up. You have our word on that.”

Byakuya moved over to the bed and removed the necklace that was in Ichigo’s hand and carefully placed it around his neck. Ichigo struggled for a moment or to as he adjusted to the sensation. He felt… empty.

“Wow,” said Renji. “That thing certainly took out a lot of your spiritual pressure and then some!”

Byakuya simply nodded. “Go. Maintain your regular duties while patrolling Karakura town. Express your concern to Kurosaki’s family and let Isshin know that his son is safe and under my protection. Investigate in secret. Tell no one there what we believe. We do not yet know who is watching and whom we may trust.”

“Of course, brother.”

“Yes Sir. We’ll find those answers.”

They both bowed and left the room. Ichigo flopped back down on the bed. “I feel so useless!”

“It is only temporary, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“That doesn’t matter, Byakuya! I just want to…”

Byakuya moved over to the desk by the window and brought over a chair to sit next to the bed. “A warrior must know how to fight on all fronts. That includes learning patience and waiting for the right moment to strike.”

Ichigo put his arm over his eyes. “Patience isn’t exactly a virtue of mine.” He sighed. “Why are things never easy?”

Byakuya didn't reply. The room fell to silence and before long, Byakuya heard the soft regular breathing of someone fast asleep. He didn’t rise immediately but sat there watching the young soul reaper sleeping. Eventually, he rose from his seat to pull the curtains by the window. The sun was setting and red streaked an azure sky. For almost an hour Byakuya stood there and watched the sun finally sink below the horizon. 

He pulled the curtains closed and made his way to the door. Byakuya paused as his hand fell on ridge of the door, turning to look at the still figure on the bed. “Rest well, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tomorrow will bring many challenges. For both of us.” He slipped out of the room with barely a sound.

“There’s no sign of a struggle.” 

Rukia stood in the centre of Orihime’s home and surveyed the damage. “Agreed.” Renji scowled. “A craven attack then by a coward.

Both Renji and Rukia were in their gegai forms, having paid a visit to Urahara's shop. He had heard what had happened and wasn’t pleased about it at all. They had left saying they would keep him informed but they hadn’t divulged the secret that Ichigo had made it back to the Soul Society. As far as Urahara was concerned, Ichigo was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, as was Orihime. 

“Do you think she’ll survive?”

“Yes! Renji! Don't say such things!”

“Rukia, I don’t like it any more than you do. But someone attacked Ichigo to kill him. Why attack Orihime if not to kill her too?”

Rukia turned and Renji took a step back from her. “She will survive this ordeal until we have evidence to the contrary.” She glared, “Understood?”

Renji grinned at her. “Fire! We will need that in the days to come.” He looked around her nice neat little apartment and sighed. “I don't think there is much to be learnt from here.” 

She nodded, saddened at her friend’s predicament. “Agreed," she said again. “We better find somewhere to spend the night. It’s too late to go to the hospital and I don’t sense any Hollows. We may try and rest while we have the opportunity.”

Renji remembered staying at the shop the first time in a gegai in the World of the Living with a shudder. “Do we have to go back to Urahara's place? Those two kids are a pain in the a-"

“Where would you suggest we stay? We have no currency and we can't stay at the Kurosaki's. They have enough to deal with at this moment.”

“What about here?”

“Here?”

“Yeah.” Renji looked at the place. “We could stay here. We both know she wouldn’t mind.” 

“I don’t know...”

“We would be able to stop anyone from trying to rob Orihime's home by staying here. We'd be doing her a favour.” Renji wasn’t a stupid man, and he caught the scowl that was about to be aimed at him. “She's going to get better. She’s coming home. Just like you said. I really don’t think she would mind. Plus, I don’t think you would allow me to make a mess of her home” He smiled at Rukia.

Rukia surveyed the apartment. It did make sense and she knew all too well that Orihime wouldn’t mind. “She will be coming back. Ok. We look after it for her while we're here.” Renji heard the sadness in her voice. He took a step towards her, acting before he had a chance to think. 

Rukia felt an arm go around her and found herself enveloped in a hug. She relaxed in to it and they stayed like that for longer than was necessary, only gently pushing him away before she could get too comfortable. She looked up in to his eyes and saw so many different emotions, although the primary one was panic. She smiled as she reached up and stroked his cheek. “If I had stayed there much longer, I don’t know if I would ever want to leave, Renji.” She turned away and began to explore the rest of Orihime's home. 

For Renji it took several moments for him to grasp exactly what she had said. But when he did, it was hard to keep the smile off his face.

Ichigo opened his eyes.

“Finally. You are awake.”

Blinking, Ichigo yawned and looked down towards the bottom of the bed. The mural on the wall now showed a doorway. Steam drifted out. 

Ichigo sat up and slid out of the bed. “Hey, did you run me a bath?” Ichigo stood, forgetting he was naked. He saw Byakuya scowl at him.

“My servants ran you a bath. You were asleep. They did not see you. You are my now my Uncle's grandchild Jiro Kuchki. I have let it be known that you will be staying here for a short while and seeing what it would be like to live here.” Ichigo couldn’t have sworn to it, but for a second, he thought he saw a smirk flit over Byakuya’s features. “I mentioned it briefly in passing to Rangiku, that you are something of a wastrel. That your father has hopes that spending time here, with me, will make a man of you.” 

“Hey! Why did you tell her that! Everyone will know before the end of the day!” Ichigo saw a smirk this time, and realised he was still naked in front of the head of the Kuchki clan. He swiped a blanket from the bed and covered himself. He knew his cheeks were burning, which only made his embarrassment ten times worse. _Stop being so childish,_ he thought to himself.

“Come this way.” Byakuya walked over to the bathroom, Ichigo pausing in the doorway. 

“Hey. This looks alright “

Byakuya pointed to a small table by the bath. “I am assured that if you put this in your hair while it is dry, leave it for a while, rinse it off and your hair will be black.” The Captain then indicated a small bundle on another table. “Clothes. And next to them, a pair of glasses”.

“Thanks, Byakuya. This is great.”

“You may no longer address me by my first name while you are under this guise. It would not be appropriate for someone of your supposed position to express such familiarity. Lord Kuchki will suffice.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“Very much so. You are not a Soul Reaper, so calling me by my rank is wrong. Any slip-ups in your behaviour can be explained away by your rebellious nature. But do try not to draw too much attention to yourself.”

Snorting, Ichigo shuffled past the Captain and forgoing the blanket, climbed into the bath. “I'll try not to. Can’t promise you though.” Ichigo sighed as the heat from the water started to penetrate through his muscles. His eyes snapped open again. “Any word from Rukia and Renji?

Byakuya nodded. “Nothing new. They have been to her home and saw nothing untoward.”

“Oh.”

“We will do what we can for her.” 

“Yeah. I know.”

The silence stretched. Finally. “May I ask you a personal question, Ichigo Kurosaki?”

Ichigo had assumed he'd left so was a little startled to hear him speak. “I guess so.”

Byakuya nodded. “Is Orihime Inoue your lover?”

The water splashed as Ichigo sat up, flustered and a little surprised. “What!? No. No!” The look on Byakuya's face was giving him nothing. “Why would you ask me something like that!?”

“I was just... curious. I had always just assumed that was the case.”

“Your getting quite chatty there, Byakuya.” This time Ichigo smirked as he saw the discomfort on the older man’s face at the suggestion he could be ‘chatty.’

“No. I love her. I do. But it’s not like that. I thought maybe there might have been something. But we both just let that moment pass between us.” He turned around and reached for a bar of soap and a loofah and began scrubbing at his back. ‘I think she has a thing for Chad to be honest.”

Ichigo continued with his scrubbing, Byakuya standing by the door. After a few moments he said, quietly, “I shall wait for you in the bedroom.” He slid the door shut just as Ichigo reached for the bottle of hair dye.

It was just over an hour later that Ichigo finally came out of the bathroom. He was holding the glasses and necklace in his hand. Byakuya sat at the desk with a pile of paperwork. “Is this really necessary?” He slipped the glasses on and went over to a full-length mirror that stood by the desk, dropping the charm on the pile of paperwork. “I look like an idiot." Byakuya turned and smiled as he saw Ichigo look at his transformation. 

“Far from it. You do not carry yourself with a noble bearing, but that can not be helped.” Byakuya stood and approached him, standing between Ichigo and the mirror. He reached his hands out and stopped midway to his hair. “May I?”

“Sure. You couldn’t make it much worse.” 

The corners of Byakuya's mouth twitched, but he reached out and tried to smooth the others hair. “Your hair is damp. Why will it not stay flat?”

“Hey! I happen to like my hair all spiky and messy looking. Besides,” he muttered, “It needs way too much product to keep it down.”

Byakuya went over to a small dressing table and came back, this time standing right behind Ichigo. Without asking this time, Byakuya opened a small jar and took some of whatever it was out, setting the little jar next to the charm. He rubbed it between his hands first and looking at Ichigo in the mirror reached his hands up to his hair. 

Ichigo said nothing as this noble Captain, a man he thought constantly had a broom up his back, started slowly rubbing and trailing his fingers through his hair. Byakuya was looking at him, never taking his eyes off Ichigo’s reflection. 

“There.” 

Ichigo started; he hadn’t been able to pull his eyes off Byakuya. Watching exactly what he was doing. _What the hell..._ His cheeks started to turn red and he felt flustered and unsure why. “Looks...” He took a deep breath to calm down and had a good look at his hair. “I suppose the one good thing about it is I look nothing like me.”

Byakuya reached over and lifted the leather cord from which hung the Sekkiseki stone. Still standing behind the young soul reaper, he used both hands to place it around Ichigo's neck. Then, using his left hand he pulled at the fabric of the kimono, the palm of his right-hand flush against the flesh of his chest and the stone. This time Byakuya kept his eyes down as he spoke. “It would be better if it touches your skin.” Byakuya looked up and over Ichigo's shoulder to once more look at him in the mirror, his hand still resting on the stone, his fingers cool against the flesh of Ichigo's chest. “Trust me, with your reshi restricted as it is, you will be a face in the crowd. Captain Yamamoto would probably recognise you immediately, however. Avoid him always. He is as wise as he is strong and would not be fooled.” Ichigo caught Byakuya's eyes again and saw the Captain flinch and quickly move back, giving Ichigo room to turn and look at him face on.

“Any...Any word on what’s happening at the hospital? How's my dad? Yuzu and Karin??” Ichigo felt uncomfortable and weird and a little exhilarated and he didn’t know why. He needed a minute to think.

“Your condition is the same. They have placed you on life support until the swelling comes down. Your father knows you are safe here, and that has brought him some comfort.”

“I never once guessed he knew a thing about Soul Reapers. But I do remember him calling me a Shinigami that night.”

Byakuya’s face was unreadable now. “I did not realise Isshin was your father. I remember him a little. A smart man if I recall.”

“Yeah.” Ichigo felt awkward for some reason. “Listen, give me 5 minutes and I will meet you... Hey, I'm starving. Any chance of something to eat?”

“My apologies. I shall inform the kitchen to ready breakfast. Just walk straight down the hall from here. You won’t miss it.” 

Watching Byakuya leave, Ichigo felt there was more going on here than he realised. He just wasn’t sure what.

Suitably attired, Ichigo came down the hall and found himself walking through an open door into quite a large room. Byakuya was already seated, while two servants stood to the side. The, ‘noble bearing jibe' was still ringing in his ears so Ichigo approached Byakuya and bowed. “Good morning, cousin.”

Byakuya raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow. “You shall address me as Lord Byakuya while you are under my roof, Jiro.” He cast his eyes back down to continue his meal. “Is that understood?”

Ichigo felt the heat rise to his cheeks and meekly nodded, before sitting down. He glanced over to the servants who, although they weren't smiling, he could tell they were amused.

Helping himself to something to eat, keeping his gaze down, Ichigo was surprised when Byakuya dismissed the servants. 

“We must maintain the illusion, Ichigo.” It was said softly, and feeling a little sheepish, Ichigo nodded. 

“What’s the plan for today then?”

“I have given this some thought. This is the family seat of the Kuchki clan. We are close to the North Gate of the Seireitei. An hour’s ride at a leisurely pace will see us there. I believe if we can discover exactly what happens when a mortal who is also a Soul Reaper, dies in the World of the Living, we may start on the path of who has done this.”

“I guess. How are we going to do that?” Ichigo groaned. “The Department of Research and Development! Can’t we just go to Urahara's?”

“I am sure Urahara is intelligent, but I doubt he has the resources we may need.” 

Ichigo said nothing. From his tone, he got the impression Byakuya was not a big fan of Urahara. 

Breakfast continued in silence for a while. 

“Any word on Orihime?” Ichigo whispered.

“No new reports. I shall inform you of any new developments. This I promise to you. Now. We must ready ourselves to go to the Seireitei. We shall stay there in my Captain's quarters for the time being. I have acquired some clothes for you. Are you ready to leave, Jiro?” Byakuya stood up and smiled at Ichigo. 

Ichigo stood and felt some small measure of amusement that he had seen the Captain of the 6th squad smile. “Yes, Lord Byakuya.” Ichigo smirked, tempering the good behaviour with a note of insolence. 

Although he didn’t look at Ichigo, Byakuya smiled. 

Isshin was fast asleep when Rukia peeked her head round the door of Ichigo's private room. She wasn’t prepared however, for the sight that awaited her. Ichigo was lying on the hospital bed, a ghastly white colour with a drip into his arm, monitors and lines attached to his various parts of his body. She couldn’t help the gasp of shock that escaped her.

“Huh?” Isshin lifted his head from the foot of Ichigo's bed and stared bleary eyed at her. “Oh. Rukia.” He turned to Ichigo and smiled. “Look who's here, son. Rukia. Your old...roommate.” There were no more secrets now. Isshin rubbed at his eyes before reaching out and taking his son's hand. Rukia came in to the room, afraid of the possibilities in front of her. “Dr. Kurosaki, I-" She wasn’t sure what to say. To her, Ichigo was simply back in the Soul Society. This body in front of her looked empty; abandoned. Wrong somehow. She held back a shudder.

“It's ok, Rukia. God knows this is hard enough, but I know his friends are strong and true. I know it. Please,” he gestured at a chair opposite him. “Have a seat.”

She nodded and sat down. “How is he?”

It took a moment for Isshin to respond. He never took his eyes off Ichigo as he spoke. Rukia tried not to look at him, until she thought it cowardly. Then she looked at her friend.

_ It's like he really isn’t there,  _ she thought to herself, _like he is gone and will never return._ She restrained the shiver that ran down her back at that thought. 

“The Doctors are pleased that the swelling seems to be coming down. They're hoping to run some scans. To see the level of damage.” Isshin sighed. “They say he might never wake up, Rukia. That even if he does, he won’t be the same.” He choked back a sob and took a moment to catch his breath. “They say if he wakes up, he will never walk again.” He nodded towards the charts at the base of the bed. “My son is such a fighter. I can’t believe that he will ever give up.” 

“I know he won't. I’ve seen Ichigo fight. I've never seen him give up on anything.” Rukia turned to look over at Isshin; saw the tears in his eyes. She didn’t know what to say to him. 

Silence pervaded the room. Rukia kept looking and then looking away from Ichigo. It was so difficult to compare this... shell, with the man back in the Soul Society. She spoke to fill the void. “How are Yuzu and Karin?”

“Not good. Yuzu cries every time she comes here. Karin comforts her, but that girl is angry. She sees spirits too. She can sense that Ichigo isn’t here. But she thinks that's because he's dead inside.” Isshin looked over to Rukia. “How is he?”

Rukia smiled, as much to reassure Isshin as to hide her own true feelings. “He is well. Concerned for your well-being. For his sisters.” She reached out and took Isshin’s other hand in her own. “Your son does you such credit. I have seen him win battles that other’s thought impossible, much to their own folly. Ichigo…Ichigo will overcome this trial. You all will.”

Isshin nodded. Tears ran down his face. “I don’t think Ichigo ever understood just how proud I am of him. I’ve always been so proud of my children. Yuzu took up the role of nurturer when their mother died. Karin became this tough cookie, as if that would ever stop me worrying about her. But Ichigo…” He turned to look at his son. “Ichigo became so responsible. Protective. Not just of his family. Everyone and everything fell under his care.”

Rukia laughed a little. “That does sound like Ichigo to be honest.”

“The next time you see him, tell him from me. I love him.”

Rukia squeezed his hand tight. “I will. I promise.”

“It is not hard to see you have never ridden a horse before.”

“Not much call for it back home. If I’m really stuck I just catch a bus or use my bike.” 

Ichigo and Byakuya rode together and already the Seireitei was visible in the distance. “What’s the plan then?” asked Ichigo. “Break in to the R and D and try to find out about mortal Soul Reapers?”

“That is our last course of action, Ichigo.” Byakuya was silent for a moment. “You may have to find reason to visit there. It will assuage their curiosity, for I have no doubt they have all heard of your upcoming visit. Perhaps later, when the Captain’s meeting is due, you can make your way over to the Research and Development Division.” Byakuya sighed. “It would be better if no one saw you. In fact, it would be better if I could somehow attain this information myself. You do not know any of the people and likely would only draw suspicion upon yourself.” 

Ichigo just snorted. “Hey, I’m not exactly stupid you know. I ranked quite high in my schools over all tests.” He arched his back, stretching out the kinks in it. “This is going to be hell. I just know it.”

Byakuya remained silent and after a moment or two, Ichigo managed to slow his horse down a little so they were riding side by side, rather than him a little in front. “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you, Byakuya, if you don’t mind?”

“You are going to ask whether I mind or not, so please, ask away.” Byakuya smirked, which Ichigo caught.

_He’s relaxing around me more and more,_ he thought. He smiled at the realisation. “So… Why were you coming around to see me that night? I mean, I know you’ve been to the World of the Living before…” _Damn! I shouldn’t have said that._ Ichigo remembered the very first time he had ever seen Byakuya and it hadn’t been pleasant. He didn’t know why, but he felt ashamed at bringing that first meeting up again. _I was the one that almost died, yet I don’t want to hurt his feelings by mentioning it?!?_ Ichigo sighed and looked over at Byakuya. Gone was the relaxed, pleasant company and now his face was set in stone. “Sorry. If it’s any consolation, it’s water under the bridge as far as I’m concerned.”

The 6th Division Captain pulled on the reigns of his horse and stopped. Ichigo was a little taken aback by this and had to figure out how to make his horse loop back so he could stop by the Captain.

“Actually, I was coming to see you about that very night.” Byakuya looked straight into Ichigo’s eyes. “I do want to talk to you about it all, but I do not believe now is the time.” He could see the puzzlement in Ichigo’s face. “I promise. Tonight, when we are alone and secure, I will tell you the full of it.” Byakuya smiled and Ichigo felt more reassured. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I’m ok with it.”

“You are so easy going, Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya couldn’t help himself and laughed, startling the younger man. Ichigo blinked and started to smile. “It’s nice to see that you can actually laugh, Byakuya. It suits you. I used to think your face would crack if you so much as smiled.” 

“You are too kind, I’m sure.” They started off again, keeping pace with one another. “I know my responsibilities; my duty to my family and to my oath as a Soul Reaper. I turned my heart to stone after my beloved wife’s death. It was easier to feel nothing rather than linger in pain. I have obeyed all orders without question and worked my way up through the squads, just so no one could ever say I used my position and privilege to gain rank. However, of late, I have wondered if I have perhaps been a little too blind to the word of honour, rather than it’s deeper, more personal meaning. My honour means so much to me…” He sighed. “No. Now is not the time. We are almost within the patrol region for the Seireitei. It would be better if you moved behind me as we approach.”

Ichigo reached out his hand and placed it over Byakuya’s, startling the older man. “We can talk, if you want. But your honour holds no mark on my account, Byakuya. I promise you that.” Byakuya flinched as if touched by a hot iron and looked straight up into Ichigo’s eyes; the younger man wouldn’t let him pull his hand back and refused to turn his gaze away. Byakuya tore his eyes away first and Ichigo took his hand back.

The horses continued to move and both men rode in silence, as if unsure and uneasy about what had just happened. 

Ichigo let his horse fall behind Byakuya, staring at the reign in his hands full of puzzlement and confusion. Once again there was that moment of exhilaration and confusion and he felt like his brain was screaming at him. There were so many different emotions all at once. Compassion for Byakuya’s predicament in forcing himself to apologise for almost killing him at their first meeting. Why didn’t he realise none of that mattered anymore? They were friends now. Good friends even. It was almost like… Ichigo suddenly looked up and at the tall straight noble back in front of him. “No way.” He whispered to himself, a little shocked at what he was thinking. “No way…”

Ichigo had stayed behind Byakuya all the way up to the Spirit gate, both men riding their horses in silence. Which suited Ichigo just fine. His mind was a mess. He couldn’t focus on any one single thought but jumped from one wild notion to the next. Then dismissing it on the fact he must be crazy; locked up somewhere for his own safety.

All which meant that he wasn’t paying attention when Byakuya stopped his horse.

Ichigo was about to ride on pass Byakuya when the other man reached out and grabbed the reigns of the horse. “Jiro. I will not tell you again to pay attention.”

“Huh?” Ichigo was jolted to a stop and finally paid attention to his surroundings. They were at the North Spirit Gate. He realised he had been called Jiro and figured that someone somewhere was watching. He bowed his head, as if embarrassed. “My apologies, Lord Byakuya.” He looked over at his ‘cousin’. “I will try harder.”

“See that you do.” Byakuya softened his expression. “If this is going to be your life, if you wish to enrol in the Soul Reaper Academy, you must learn to focus; pay attention to your surroundings.”

Ichigo nodded, accepting the kind tone as an apology of sorts for the pretence of the harsh words spoken to maintain their act. “I will.”

Byakuya spurred his horse on. Ichigo followed.

“Welcome back, Captain Kuchki.” Ichigo pulled a little too hard on his reigns and the horse showed displeasure by stamping its foot. The guard on the gate almost laughed until he turned back to the Captain. “You may pass, sir.”

Byakuya turned to face forward and spurred his horse on. “Thank you, guard. Come Jiro.”

Ichigo couldn’t help smirking at the guards as they rode past.

He could tell this entrance was used frequently; people seemed to be more relaxed here. There was even a cafe where people were sitting with their family; two small children were running around laughing while playing chase 

“It’s so different...” 

He hadn’t meant to be over heard but Byakuya replied as if asked a question. “Souls that come here from the world of the living, they died content and in peace. I will admit we do not fully understand why some come here and some are lost to each other. But there is time for all to come to know peace.” He turned his head to briefly look at Ichigo. “Time is the healer of many wounds.”

Ichigo frowned and continued riding in silence. Inside however, he was still trying to come to grips with what he knew. Well, what he thought he knew. Did Byakuya really have feelings for him? It was a difficult thought. The man had always seemed so cold; heartless; cruel even. Yet Ichigo was imagining that such a man could have feelings. Feelings for him! Every time he thought of it, he thought of the look of Byakuya’s face, Ichigo thought it was possible. But when he thought of the man he knew all he could picture was the emotionless robot who had been willing to let his sister die: who would have executed her himself as a lesson to others.

_ Ok then. How do you feel about him? _

Another little treacherous thought, but this time he had no clue as to were it had come from. Ichigo turned away from looking at the streets to stare at the back of the man in front of him.

Ok. Right then. Ichigo thought of that moment back in Byakuya's bed room. That swirl of exhilaration that he hadn’t been able to pin down at the time. He thought of that moment going in a different direction. Byakuya's hand on his chest, his body tight against Ichigo's back and instead of that hand pulling away, this time it slid slowly down to cover his heart, Byakuya never taking his eyes off Ichigo's in the mirror. 

Ichigo closed his eyes...

_ He turned slowly, Byakuya letting his hand slide over Ichigo's body until the younger man was flush against him. He looked up into those dark eyes and their mouths moved towards one another, slowly; an ache to touch him sweet and desperate at the same time. Almost... _

“I will not ask again, Jiro! Bring our bags and follow me into my quarter’s!”

Ichigo, his mind elsewhere was already flustered and at the sound of Byakuya's voice, hadn’t realised they had stopped or even realising that they had reached the Seireitei. “Yes sir! Right away!” Ichigo growled a little as he realised they had an audience. He tried to get off the horse, but he suddenly realised that Ikaku was one of the people watching him, throwing him off guard. Somehow, he managed to misjudge the swing his leg took to get off the horse. The horse, sensing that the useless rider was getting off, gave a little well-timed prance and Ichigo slid off awkwardly, along with their 2 bags, falling hard to his knees.

Byakuya had entered his company's building, so the stern Captain wasn’t there to discourage the laughter. “Good Lord, this uncoordinated oaf wants to join the 13 Court Guard Squad? Does he even have any spiritual energy?” Ikaku stopped smiling and turned to a Soul Reaper Ichigo didn't know. “Leave the kid alone. If I remember correctly, you weren’t exactly Reaper material yourself.” Ikaku scratched at his chin in thought. “If I remember correctly, you got in on your 3rd attempt?”

“Hey! Whose side are you on?” Ichigo smirked as he turned to gather up his bags, a little bit more than pleased that Ikaku had stood up for him. He looked up in time to see Ikaku and the others walk away talking heatedly about entrance exams. Ichigo grabbed the bags and made his way to follow Byakuya.

Walking down a short corridor, he almost walked by the open door to Byakuya's office. 

Inside, Byakuya was seated at his desk, and standing in front of it was someone he didn’t know. “Mihane Shirogane; this is Jiro Kuchki, a distant cousin who has... an interest in becoming a Soul Reaper.”

Ichigo could almost feel the disdain in those words, and even though he knew it was an act, he suddenly felt foolish and awkward in front of this stranger. However, he set their bags down carefully and bowed in greeting. “Good day, Mihane Shirogane. It is an honour to meet one of the 6th Squad.”

Ichigo stood up straight after he saw the bow returned. Shirogane now had his back turned to his Captain and he offered Ichigo a smile as he spoke. “Welcome, Jiro Kuchki. I hope your time here will result in another member of the noble Kuchki House becoming a Soul Reaper.” Shirogane turned back to his Captain. “If that’s all, sir, I will go and attend to my duties.” He bowed to his Captain and as he left he offered Ichigo an encouraging smile. The door closed quietly behind him.

Ichigo came up to the desk. He could feel all those thoughts running riot in the back of his mind, but now was certainly not the time. “I think you might actually be enjoying this a little, Byakuya.”

“A little, I must confess. More so that I am getting to be in your company. If not for the circumstances of this situation, this would be an altogether more enjoyable experience.”

A smile came to Ichigo's face, and he wondered at how easy it was to be in this man's company. He felt his stomach swirl and his face flush as the sudden thought came unbidden in his mind of the two of them kissing He took a deep breath and calmed himself. “Those depths of yours are pretty well hidden, but they're there all the same.” He turned his head to the door as he felt a spiritual pressure he recognised approach. Byakuya smiled at Ichigo. “I suspected it to take longer for her to get to you.”

“Really? I thought she was actually a little behind.” He moved to one side as she knocked on the door. She entered as Byakuya was in the middle of telling her to come in.

“Hello Captain Kuchki.” Rangiku poked her head round the door. “Hi there. You must be Jiro!” She strode in to the room and Ichigo forced his eyes up to her face. He could never figure out how she managed to keep from exposing herself. She was too smart not to have noticed and arched an eyebrow that made Ichigo blush. He bent his head low in greeting. “Hello.”

“Jiro,” Byakuya spoke and Ichigo didn’t have to turn to know that he was reverting to type. “May I introduce Assistant Captain Rangiku Matsumoto of 10th Squad.”

“Jiro!” Ichigo stumbled back a little, bumping in to the desk behind him. He heard a quiet, ‘harrumph' that he guessed Rangiku was meant to hear, but she ignored. “Oh, Captain Kuchki. I was hoping you would let me take Jiro on a little tour of the Seireitei. Introduce him to a few people.” She pouted at him and Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya too, trying to get him to realise that he wanted to go. “Show him around the place.”

“Very well. It will keep him out of my way for a couple of hours while I catch up on the reports. Go Jiro, and make sure to show the proper respect to those you meet.”

Ichigo turned his back to Rangiku and winked at Byakuya before bowing. “Yes, Lord Byakuya. I will show the up most respect to your colleagues. Thank you, Lord Byakuya.”

She kept having the same dream.

She could hear water running but she couldn’t see it for the mist. The ground beneath her slowly became soggy, but she knew something was waiting for her in the mist behind her. She couldn’t turn back and before long she was having trouble walking. She would fall to her knees only to feel the ground slowly climb up over her limbs. She would watch in horror as she started to sink in to the ground and despite her cries, no one came to help. She sank slowly but surely in to the ground, screaming all the time for someone to help her, as the dirt would finally claim her face and then there was nothing until the dream repeated itself. Or some other, horrific nightmare would start, repeating itself until a new terror came after her.

_ “How is she?” _

_ “Heart rate rose but then dropped again. Same as always.” _

_ “Why won’t you wake up, Orihime?” _

_ “Run those tests and get back to me asap.” _

_ “Yes, Doctor.” _

“Are you going back to the hospital tonight, Rukia?”

Renji was sat at the kitchen table, more than happy that they weren't staying with Urahara. Renji was very happy to be able to shut those two little brats up by saying they wouldn’t be staying there. Urahara was ok, but those two kids annoyed the hell out of him.

Rukia was sitting opposite him, and unable to help herself, she gave a shudder. “I should.” She lifted her head from her meal and Renji could see how close to tears she was. “I feel so disloyal. The hospital is the last place I want to go to, Renji.” 

He reached out and took her hand. “I can come with you this time.” He noticed her looking at his hand in hers and tried to move it, but she held on tight.

“I’d rather fight a Hollow, if I’m being honest. And I feel ashamed that I feel that way.” Rukia still had her head bowed, her eyes never leaving his hand. 

“You know he’s ok though. Back in the Soul Society, right?”

A nod of her head. “I know. But Renji. It’s so hard to see him lying there. So weak and helpless.” She looked up this time, her eyes bright with tears. “It’s like looking at someone else. It’s not Ichigo lying there. It’s a shell. A broken shell.” She choked back her tears. “It’s Ichigo but defeated and shattered. Ichigo lost.”

“Hey!” Renji reached out his other hand and wiped a stray tear that ran down her cheek. “Ichigo will win. Ichigo has never given up. Never. He will win this time too.”

Rukia smiled, but he could see the defeat there and it didn’t sit well on her. “Ichigo has no control over this. His body is damaged, and it looks like it might be beyond the repair of any Doctor.”

“His body. We both know he doesn’t need it.”

“But his family need it. They need him.”

Renji bowed his head. “Ichigo will go on, either in his body, or in the Soul Society. You’re right. His family need him. The best way we can help them is to figure out what happened to Orihime. She can cure him, right?”

He felt her hand raise his chin up and he had to look in her eyes. “I’m going to kiss you, Renji. If that’s ok?”

“Huh?” Renji thought he’d heard that wrong.

Rukia leaned in closer. “I don’t want there to be any doubt in your heart. I am going to kiss you. I have spent too long ignoring my heart. It has been hurt by my lack of attention to it. Seeing Ichigo like that…” She shook her head. “All I wanted at that moment, at seeing my dear friend lying in bed so helpless, all I wanted was you by my side. Holding my hand and giving me your strength. To know that the man I love, yes, love, with all my heart, should know my feelings for him, because otherwise, what is the point in having a heart?”

“You…” Renji didn’t notice the tears that ran down his face. Something inside him broke and for a moment, Rukia could feel his spiritual pressure rise beyond anything she had felt from him before. “You love me?” Zabimaru howled in triumph as it finally grasped the power that had somehow always been held back from it.

A smile graced her lips and without a word, she did as she had promised, and kissed him.

“So, how are you finding it staying with Captain Kuchki? And don’t worry, you can tell me anything.”

So far, Ichigo hadn’t really spoken that much as Rangiku had shown him around the Seireitei. He’d found it interesting as he had never really had the time to get a proper look at the place before. 

“Oh.” He realised suddenly that she had turned to more personal matters, and as he had a plan in his head now on how to get the information they needed, he decided to let her think he would open to her on a more personal level. “Well,” he had taken to speaking more quietly as he wanted ‘Jiro’ to be as far from his true personality as possible. “It’s ok, I guess. To be honest, he’s a lot more formal than my father and mother at home.” He bowed his head, as if embarrassed. “I never realised I had it so good back at home. Lord Byakuya is very strict.”

“He makes you call him Lord?” Rangiku shook her head a little sadly. “Well, I suppose if you want to join the Soul Reapers, then you need to learn some discipline.”

“I suppose I do.” ‘Jiro’ shook his head and looked up pleadingly at Rangiku. “I’m not interested in being a fighter! My dad thinks I should join to bring honour to our house, and I think I do want to join, but I don’t want to be a fighter! I want to-” 

Rangiku stepped back a little, shocked by this outburst. “What do you want to do, Jiro?”

Ichigo cast his eyes down. “I’m sorry for my outburst. It wasn’t appropriate for me to speak to you like that.”

“Hey.” Ichigo felt his chin being lifted, and he found himself looking into sincere, gentle eyes. “You can tell me.”

Feeling a little bad now for lying, but knowing it had to be done, Ichigo shrugged. “Well, I’m not completely sure. I like the idea of taking care of people, but my father said no one from the Kuchki clan has ever served in the 4th division. But then I thought if I studied, I could join R and D! I could still help look after people that way, couldn’t I?” 

Rangiku thought of Captain Kurotsuchi. “Well, yes, I suppose so. But if you really want to join the medical team, you should stand your ground. That, I would have thought, would be more important than what someone else might think of you.”

“I don’t know exactly what I want to do, but my father is at least right that I need to make up my mind. Hey, could we go visit both of those divisions? So I can see for myself what they are like? It might help me decide.”

Rangiku had actually planned on taking Jiro to the recreation hall next, so she could introduce him to whoever was there and perhaps share a Saki with him, but now that she knew his reasons for being here on this enforced trip under the ever watchful eye of Byakuya Kuchki, she felt a little bad that she had been leading him in to trouble on his first day here. “Alright. We’ll go to both, how’s that?”

“That sounds great, Lieutenant Matsumoto!”

“You’re not a Soul Reaper yet.” She thought of the poor kid having to call his cousin, Lord all the time. “Call me, Rangiku.”

Byakuya sat at his desk, waiting for Ichigo to return. 

The Captain's meeting had been a bore. His paperwork was almost complete, but it lay before him as an excuse should anyone walk in. The thought that Ichigo was out there with Rangiku was worrying him a little. It would be so easy for Ichigo to get too comfortable around Rangiku and let slip something, or for him to fall out of character. 

At that moment, he felt once again the unique spiritual pressure that was Rangiku and allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment in preparation for her entrance.

The door was knocked and slid open. “We’re back, Captain.”

Byakuya stood up but remained behind his desk. “So I see.” He looked around her to see Ichigo standing. “I hope my cousin didn’t disgrace himself in anyway?”

For a moment, Byakuya saw a flame spark in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant. “Not at all. Jiro Kuchki has been nothing but a pleasant, affable young man, who I am sure will go far if he decides to join the Soul Society!” She turned to Ichigo. “Feel free to seek me out whenever you have some spare time. I will introduce you to some other people.” Turning back, she bowed to Byakuya. “Thank you, Captain Kuchki. I would be more than happy to take your cousin under my wing if you should find yourself busy again. Good bye, sir.”

“Good bye, Lieutenant Matsumoto.”

Ichigo bowed to Rangiku. “Thank you once again.”

Rangiku stood up straight. “See you later, kiddo.”

With that she was gone, and Ichigo stepped into the office and, with his back to Byakuya, shut the door. When he turned he had a smirk on his face. “What have you done, Ichigo?”

Byakuya sat as Ichigo came in to the room, so he too sat down opposite the Captain. “I know what happens to someone who is a mortal Soul Reaper who dies in the real world.”

Byakuya tried hard to keep the surprise off his face. “And how on earth did you manage that?”

Ichigo leaned back in his chair. “Well, I painted this picture for Rangiku. That I was someone who was going against family tradition. That I didn’t want to be a fighter, but rather a medic or join the Research and Development team. She might be a little pissed at you for treating me so badly, but it got me a tour of both places and I figured I could just ask the question straight out.”

Ichigo watched as an eyebrow was raised at him. He gulped. “And may I ask how I am treating you badly?”

“Oh that? Just by trying to straighten me out. Your very formal and a little disappointed in me for acting up.” Ichigo saw nothing on Byakuya’s face, but he knew he wasn’t altogether pleased at that. “If it’s any consolation, I did explain that I was a bit of a spoiled brat and that it might be good for me to spend some time with you, that I needed to grow up a little. I had to be the disappointment to earn her sympathy. To gain her trust I told her I was hoping to join up as a medic or in R and D.”

“I see.”

“Hey, you’re not really mad, are you? It did get me the answers we needed.”

Sighing quietly, although privately amused, Byakuya shook his head. “I suppose not.”

“Good. You had me worried there.”

“Well, what did you discover? What happens to a mortal Soul Reaper who dies in the mortal realm?”

“That’s just it. Nothing.”

“Nothing?” 

“Well, nothing out of the ordinary. If I had been fully in my body when attacked, then I would simply have been stuck there until I either recovered or died. Unconscious. Like anyone else. I might have needed the Kunso, just like some, but not everyone Once dead, I would simply pass to the Soul Society and there would be no reduction in my powers. Apparently, it’s happened twice before within recorded history and nothing out of the ordinary happened.”

“There is nothing to be gained by anyone here by killing you in the mortal world?” Byakuya leaned back in his chair, thinking.

Ichigo spoke without really thinking. “Well, not by a Soul Reaper anyway.”

“What did you say?”

Ichigo shrugged, but Byakuya could tell he was getting angry. “Ichigo. Remain calm. Despite your sekkiseki stone, I can feel your spiritual pressure begin to rise.” Byakuya’s hand twitched, as he restrained himself from reaching out to offer some little comfort. He felt a little swell of disappointment that he could not just touch him. “Do you have any enemies in the world of mortals? Perhaps this has more to do with that world than this?”

“It doesn’t feel that way...”

Byakuya silently breathed a sigh of relief. His spiritual pressure was reducing once more. He sometimes forgot just how powerful Ichigo was.

“That’s it! I knew there was something.” He grinned at Byakuya and the other leaned closer over the table. “It’s been fuzzy since it happened, but I just remembered. The guy who shot me... He looked me in the eye as he did it. I was in my Shimigami form. He shot at my physical body, but he could see me. He looked at me as he said, ‘Die, Ichigo Kurosaki.’”

Byakuya nodded thoughtfully. “Then there can be no doubt. It is connected to this realm. Someone here wanted you dead. Someone wanted you here.” 

Ichigo started as Byakuya slammed his hand down hard on his desk. “This is highly vexing!”

“I think you’re the one who needs to take a deep breath. Let’s put it this way. Killing me out there puts me here. How does that benefit anyone?

Byakuya watched as Ichigo started to turn a charming shade of red but was distracted by a knock on the door. He watched as Ichigo became Jiro, simply by straightening up and placing his hands in his lap. “Enter.”

A member of squad six was stood at the door, carrying a tray. “We noticed you were still at your desk, sir. We took the liberty of preparing you both a meal.” Byakuya nodded and the tray was placed softly on his desk. “Thank you, Touma. That was thoughtful.”

Free of the tray, Touma bowed, and moved backwards out of the room. “Not at all Sir. Thank you, sir.” The door slid close again.

“That was a surprise.”

“I'm sorry?”

Ichigo moved closer to examine the food and Byakuya held back a smile at how Ichigo had engrained himself in to his world. No one else would dare be so relaxed around him. No one. It was a pleasant change.

“Well,” Ichigo had chopsticks in his hand now and was poking at something he couldn’t quite identify until he started munching on it. “They were nice bringing you food without being asked. Sorry, Byakuya, but I kind of imagined that most in your squad would hate you.” He munched happily. “This is really good!” He looked up from his examination from his food as he realised how oblivious he was being. “Sorry.”

“Those men and women who come under my command...” Byakuya trailed off. He felt ashamed talking about loyalty to this man. He sighed. “Sometimes I too am surprised. I can't say I have been easy on them. I could never be easy on them. But they know when they come in to my squad, that they are the best. I will only allow them to get better. I am... proud of them.”

“They know.” Ichigo smiled as he reached for another bite to eat. “Better eat up before it’s all gone, Byakuya. This undercover work has me starved!” He nabbed a piece of fish off the platter. “Hey, where do we actually sleep tonight?” He ducked his head as he felt the blush start up again so was off guard when the fish he held in his chop sticks disappeared. He glanced up sharply to see Byakuya quietly chewing. For good measure he raised his eyebrow. Ichigo couldn’t help it and tried to stifle a laugh.

It had grown dark outside, and Ichigo was feeling tired as he watched Byakuya sort through the rota’s and other paperwork for the next day. He was day dreaming when his head slipped off the side of his hand, startling both him and Byakuya.

“Apologies, Ichigo.” The Captain folded the paper he was working on and set it to one side, stood and walked over to the bookcase that was behind his desk. Ichigo couldn’t exactly see what he had done, but the case swung open to reveal another room.

“Wow. You have a secret passage?”

“No.” 

“Awh. A secret passage would be so cool.”

Byakuya stood to the side so Ichigo could see. “It’s not a secret. Everyone knows this is where I stay if I am needed at the Seireitei. These are my quarters. The office is part of that.”

Ichigo walked in. “A secret passage way would be way cooler.” It wasn’t exactly luxurious; nothing compared to when he had been at the Kuchki residence. There was a door way leading off this room, which Ichigo assumed must be a bathroom. “Don’t you need a conference room or something? What with being a Captain and all?”

Byakuya followed him in and closed the door behind him. “That is elsewhere in the building. There is more than enough room for both of us. I could have gotten you another bed within the barracks, but I thought it best you remained out of the way.”

“Yeah, probably for the best, I guess.” He looked at the bed and felt his stomach swirl at the thought of both of them in it together. How was he supposed to sleep knowing what he thought he knew! “You prefer to sleep on the left or the right? I know some people like sleeping on their favourite side, but you know I only have a single bed, so I kinda sleep on the left and the right.” _Oh, dear God, would you please stop babbling, you idiot!_

“I will simply pull out the cot that is stored in the cupboard and sleep on that.”

Ichigo felt like such an idiot. So much so he wasn’t prepared for what Byakuya said next.

“May we talk now? There is something weighing heavily on me, and although I am burdened by it... I expect to forever carry that weight, but I feel I must…” Byakuya paused, trying to find the right word. “Explain myself.”

Ichigo gulped and turned around to face him. “You don’t have to.”

“That is kind, but you know it is a lie.” Byakuya turned and closed the door behind him. Ichigo sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and suddenly realised he was sitting on this man’s bed. It brought a heat to his cheeks that he wished he could control. Byakuya took a nearby stool, set it in front of Ichigo and sat down, facing him.

“Ichigo. I must ask for your forgiveness.”

“This again? Byakuya, no. I told you. That night doesn’t matter anymore!”

Byakuya shook his head. “In that, you are wrong. It matters.” He sighed, feeling the shame rise like bile, and it hurt even more knowing that he deserved to feel this way. “I feel ashamed every time I look at you, Ichigo. Rightly so.” Ichigo moved to speak but he was silenced by the other man. “No. It is true. I let Renji play with you even though I knew he was angry and hurt about Rukia; but worse than that, I left you for dead. I left you to die on the street, alone in the rain, simply because I didn’t care. Not about you, and not about my sister.”

“Byakuya, don’t.” Staring at this man in front of him, Ichigo could now see the pain etched on his face and just wanted him to stop. “I don’t need this from you. It’s in the past.”

“This must be said, Ichigo Kurosaki. I was cold, bitter and twisted. My heart no longer was capable of feeling. Then you came along and showed me what true honour was. On the day of her execution, I wanted nothing more than to see her die, so that would be an end of it. Justice would be done, and I could forget about it all.”

Ichigo watched as a single tear slowly slid down Byakuya’s face. “I could let what was left of my heart die with her. Until you interfered. You leapt to her defence, simply because you knew it was the right thing to do. You tore through the Seireitei, knowing that you were doing the right thing. I, who claim to do everything for the honour of my family, for the rule of law and justice, have been shamed by my own actions. I thought I knew the difference between right and wrong, between honour and ignorance, sit before you ashamed and humiliated by my actions. Ichigo. That day we fought at the Sokeoku, deep down I wanted you to kill me, so the nothingness of my very existence could be ended. Your question to me... I thought if I was dying I could answer it. But you broke my sword instead; a more fitting punishment. But my so-called honour would not let me die by your hand. I am ashamed that I left Rukia to her fate, when other, more noble men, struggled to save her. They knew instinctively that it was wrong. I, head of the noble Kuchki clan, had let my heart wither so much that I couldn’t tell that it was the right thing to do.”

The room fell silent and Ichigo watched as this proud man bent his head in shame.

“Why are you telling me this, Byakuya?” Ichigo just wanted this conversation to end. “What’s changed that we have to have this conversation?” Or maybe have a different conversation…

Byakuya kept his eyes cast down to the floor. “Because I… I never thought I would ever feel again. My heart was dead in my chest. It’s only function after the death of Hisana was to propel me through each day until I finally died and could forget it all. But now I find I don’t want to just exist anymore, Ichigo. My heart, against my will, has begun to feel again, and it is crushing me!” He looked up at a startled Ichigo. “I began to enjoy your company when you came to the Soul Society. Seeing Rukia smile made me smile. Watching Renji try to catch her attention would make me wish for him to finally catch it. Then I started to look for you whenever Rukia returned from Karakura town. I would be disappointed that you were not beside her. But with that came the shame of what I had done.” He gave a bitter laugh. “The happiness I felt in your company, became balanced with the shame I felt at my treatment of you. Soon it outweighed all else in this world, and I do not want this on my soul any longer.”

Surprised, Ichigo watched as Byakuya came off the chair and onto the floor in front of Ichigo. On his knees. He looked up at Ichigo, his eyes wet, the tears held in check, but his jaw set firm with determination. “I must ask for your pardon, Ichigo Kurosaki. My blade has pierced you, not in honourable battle, but out of cowardice. I have committed a horrible injustice upon you. My honour is in tatters at your feet, placed there by my own hand. I am not worthy of such forgiveness and yet I must ask it of you or go mad.”

Ichigo had listened and in all honesty, he didn’t know what to say until he said it. “You were wounded, Byakuya. In pain. You said it yourself. Your heart was withered. It... _you_ were injured. Your actions that day have made you in to the man before me. A man who has regained his heart.” He grabbed Byakuya’s arm and pulled it upwards, forcing them both to their feet. “There is no one in this world who doesn’t carry their own pain. Their own wrongs. You just learn from them, Byakuya. That’s it.”

Ichigo had not let go of his arm, but Byakuya didn’t seem to notice. “I did not know what to expect from my confession, but I am sure I do not deserve such reasoning. I wronged you and my family's honour beyond measure.” He shook his head, sadness radiating from him and Ichigo realised that as long as he had known him, he had always carried this sadness with him. But there was more than just sadness.

“You've changed, Byakuya. For the better.” Ichigo smiled at him, hoping to let him know that it was ok. “Do you really look forward to my visits?” It was said lightly, and Ichigo was glad to see it had allowed the grim look on Byakuya’s face to lighten. “I said it before.” Ichigo squeezed Byakuya’s arm and caught off guard, the older man gasped slightly as he felt a little charge of spiritual pressure added to it for extra weight. “There is no stain on your honour. Not on my account, but if it helps, you are forgiven. You always were.”

Byakuya remained silent. 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Ichigo sighed and as soon as he thought of it, he felt the fear swell up inside him. He saw it as a challenge; he always did. “What do I do when I’m afraid, Byakuya?” he whispered. 

The puzzlement was instant on Byakuya’s face. “I… I don’t understand?”

They were close but Ichigo moved closer. He was still holding Byakuya’s arm, but now he was chest to chest with him. He felt his heart pounding and his stomach was in knots and all of these feelings and doubts were abrupt and dangerous and he felt the thrill of it all sing in his heart. He leaned closer and whispered quietly in to his ear. “What do I do when I’m afraid, Byakuya?”

Byakuya must have sensed the change in the air. He grew still and answered as best he could. “You fight,” he whispered back, unsure of what was happening.

Ichigo moved slightly, back into Byakuya’s line of sight. The Captain of the 6th Squad almost moved a step back; he had seen that look on Ichigo’s face before; a sword held in his hand and a desperate need to fight. It was almost feral, and it was certainly dangerous and Byakuya held his ground.

“Damn right I do.” Ichigo moved, lips suddenly crushing Byakuya’s and the Captain was almost too stunned to move. Ichigo pulled away with a gasp, breathless and a little surprised at his own daring, staring at the other man in challenge.

Byakuya stood still for just a moment, his eyes fliting over Ichigo’s face as if trying to decide something and Ichigo could see the exact moment that decision was made. He grabbed Ichigo’s lapels and pulled him back to him, and this time he was the one kissing urgently and in next to no time, that passion was returned and the pair of them were kissing with a desperate need. 

Byakuya felt the hair on the back of his head being grasped tightly, pulling at him as if he could somehow make the distance between them less even though tongues were now moving together in a wet, clumsy, frantic desperation.

Ichigo felt the back of his knees collide against the edge of the bed and he let himself fall backwards, pulling Byakuya down with him and on top of him.

The kissing grew last frantic, but it continued, the hot sudden flame turning into a smouldering intense heat. Byakuya pulled up a little, placing his hands on either side of Ichigo’s head. He stared down for a moment at the young man between his arms. “Why must you best me at every turn, Ichigo?” 

Ichigo was shaking. Adrenaline, fear, compassion, desire and everything in between was overloading his senses and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He reached up his hand and cupped the other’s cheek, happiness swelling within him. “It’s not worth fighting if you don’t fight to win. Although...” Ichigo closed the gap between them, leaning up a little to taste Byakuya’s kiss-bruised lips again. It was slower this time. More intimate and Ichigo felt fear and lust burn through him in equal measure. He sighed as he pulled away, looking deep into Byakuya’s eyes as he said it, so there could be no doubt. “I think I could easily surrender myself to you.”

It was Byakuya’s turn and Ichigo opened his mouth to welcome him, but gasped as instead, Byakuya kissed at his throat, teeth grazing over sensitive flesh, biting and kissing. Ichigo moaned softly, and felt his cock stir at both pleasure and pain that was turning him on. “Oh wow. Wow wow wow.” 

Ichigo felt Byakuya laugh as his lips explored the flesh of his neck. “I suspect you will be the downfall of me, Ichigo Kurosaki.” He nipped gently at the nape of his neck, eliciting a sharp intake of breath 

Ichigo suddenly realised that he was letting Byakuya have all the fun and that his hands were simply grasping at the blanket underneath him. He reached up and reluctantly, gently steered Byakuya back up to face him. “I hope so.” 

Renji had been in an excellent mood all day. They were getting ready to leave for the hospital, well, Rukia was getting ready. He was sitting in the small living room waiting for her. He'd been replaying that kiss over and over in his mind since last night. In fact, he was replaying a lot of the kissing they did last night. He sighed a little regretfully though. Rukia was the love of his life and a member of one of the four noble houses. As such, there was... protocol. 

Renji had loved her since he’d first saw her, although he had been too young at the time to realise what those feelings were, he always knew he needed her. Despite the seriousness of why they were here, Renji was ecstatic. She loved him too!

He wasn’t looking forward to the hospital visit tonight. He hadn’t been to see Ichigo since they had arrived. Nor had he been to see Orihime. Their first day they had spent at Urahara's shop getting gegais and getting in touch with Uruyu and Chad.

He sighed and looked around the apartment. He had cleaned up while Rukia had gone to the hospital earlier as well as taking care of a couple of Hollows. Both pathetic and hardly worth his time. A part of him couldn’t wait to deal with a strong Hollow right now. He could sense the change in his spiritual pressure and wanted to test it.

The bathroom door opened and Rukia stepped out. Renji jumped to his feet and couldn't keep the grin off his face. “You look beautiful tonight.” 

Smiling, Rukia shook her head. “I look the same as I always do.”

“I know.” Renji grinned at her in delight. 

“I must say, you done a great job cleaning this place up. You should have waited so I could of helped you.”

“Nah. It’s ok. I tell you what though, you can choose some new flowers for the vase. Get Orihime some nice fresh flowers for when she gets better. Those ones won't last much longer.”

Rukia turned to look at the flowers and for a second stared at them in disbelief. Renji saw the look on her face and was over beside her in a moment. “Rukia, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Those flowers Renji. It’s the Akuma flower.”

Renji looked at the flowers and wondered what that meant. “So?”

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror. “Renji. Those flowers only grow in the Soul Society. In fact, they are actually quite rare.” She shook her head in shock. “I know this because Byakuya told me. We went for a walk around the grounds of the Kuchki home. He wanted to talk to me, and it was lovely. He opened up to me as a sister and brother should do, Renji. But I saw these flowers in the garden and I went to pick one. He told me to never pick or cut the Akuma flower. While it grows it’s harmless. Once it is cut, it’s sap ferments and turns to poison. It’s smells sweet, like a perfume, but it’s true name is the nightmare flower. It sends those it entraps into a deep nightmare filled dream that you can’t wake up from without an antidote! Renji, if Orihime touched those flowers...”

“Damn! So, it really does look like someone from the Soul Society has done this!”

Rukia shook her head again, the distress obvious on her face. “You don’t understand, Renji! Byakuya told me himself. Those flowers... They only grow on the grounds of the Kuchki family gardens!”

“You can’t be serious!” He gazed at the drooping flowers and could hardly believe what she was saying. “Who would do something like that?”

“I don’t know, but she's the only one who could have helped Ichigo. It seems someone knew exactly what they were doing.” She stared at the flowers, remembering the last time she saw them. 

Rukia and Renji had discussed the issue of the flowers almost non-stop on their way to the hospital. They were still unsure what they were going to do with what they knew. As they walked out of the lift on to the floor Ichigo's room was on, they could see a few familiar faces standing in the doorway to his room. Rukia was so glad to see Chad and Uruyu that she didn't realise exactly what was going on. 

Renji did however. He took Rukia's hand and squeezed it tight. “Rukia...”

She heard a shout from the room. “Clear!”

She didn’t know what it meant but now she could see the expressions of the people outside the room. She hadn’t seen Karin at first, as Chad held her close, not allowing her to see what was happening inside the hospital room. Ichigo’s room. 

“Clear!”

Fear like she had never known gripped her heart and she tried to run the short distance to that dreaded room; she was wrong! She had to be wrong! “Ichigo!” Renji held tight and she turned to look at him, fear and fury written all over her face. 

Renji saw it all and refused to let her go. “You can't. You'll be in the way.” His face was set in stone and she knew he was right but being right didn’t matter right now. “Rukia. No.”

Defeated and lost they walked a little closer but stayed far enough away so they couldn’t see past the door.

“Clear!”

Closer now and the could hear Yuzu crying somewhere inside the room. Isshin couldn't be heard but Rukia knew he was in there. She knew there was no where else for him to be but at his son’s bed side.

The room went quiet; Rukia struggled to watch and Uruyu’s hand went up to his mouth in shock. Chad bowed his head and wrapped his arm tighter around Karin and Rukia knew that Ichigo was dead.

Shortly after, she saw everyone move out of the way as the Doctors and nurses came out. Chad let go of Karin and Rukia saw her face grim with determination as she walked back in to that room. Uruyu turned and finally noticed Renji and Rukia and he gently tapped Chad’s shoulder to point them out. They made their way over and both young men looked worn out; haggard.

“Ichigo?”

Chad shook his head and rubbed at his face. “He's gone, Rukia.” Chad sat down in an empty chair opposite Rukia and Renji. Unwilling or unable to look his friends in the eyes. He stared down at the floor. “One minute we were sitting chatting with Mr. Kurosaki and the next he flat lined. We all got out of the way when the crash cart and the Doctors came in.”

She couldn’t help it. Rukia started crying.

Uruyu stood in front of her, and his voice was angry when he spoke. “Ichigo and Orihime. Whoever has done this will pay for it, I swear!” He snarled as he spoke, his anger an easier emotion to deal with than his fear and grief. Uruyu looked back over to the room, and saw a Doctor talking to Isshin, who had his head bowed. “I am going to stand guard over Orihime from now on.” No tears ran down his face, but it was as if they were there in his voice. 

Chad nodded. “I too will watch over Orihime.” He turned his head to the door, as he was the closest. “I heard the Doctor's ask if Ichigo was an organ donor...”

Rukia stared in horror at Chad. She suddenly stood up, pulling her hand free from Renji's. “I’m going to see my friend!”

She barged past Uruyu and almost stomped the short distance down the hall, her courage failing her as she stepped over the threshold. 

Karin wasn’t crying, but she was still being comforted by her father. Yuzu had stopped crying and was now holding her brothers hand in her own. 

Isshin finally noticed her. “Come in, Rukia. Close the door.”

She did as she was told, suddenly wishing Renji had stopped her from doing this. She tore her eyes away from Ichigo's ruined body. “Isshin. I am so, so sorry.”

Isshin nodded. “Now is not the time for secrets. Please Rukia. Tell my girls. Tell them the truth. Tell them who you are and what you do.” He gazed at his son’s body and for a moment struggled to talk. “Tell them where my son, their brother is.”

Rukia nodded her agreement and was about to speak when Karin spoke. Her voice was broken with the effort of holding back her tears, but she refused to cry. “I see ghosts, but I don’t feel like Ichigo was ever here.”

Rukia nodded. “You are correct. I am a Soul Reaper. I come from the Soul Society to send lost souls to the other side. I am a spirit, residing in a fake body, so that I can move about and interact with the World of the Living and Ichigo,” she turned to look at the broken body in the bed and forcibly restrained a shudder. “And your brother, your son, Isshin and my dearest friend, Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the greatest Soul Reapers I have ever known. He is there, now, with my brother. They are trying to find out why this happened in the first place. But rest assured, Ichigo is... is...” She struggled to find the right words. “He is safe.” It felt inadequate.

“He's alive?” Yuzu asked hopefully.

“No, Yuzu. He is only a spirit now, but I want you to know that your brother is safe.”

The young girl looked at her brother lying dead in front of her. Rukia felt her strength fail her. 

“Yuzu. Karin.” Isshin spoke again, his voice stronger now. “We must be strong. Rukia?” 

Rukia dragged her eyes away from Ichigo and knew that he would want her to be strong for his father. “Yes, Isshin?”

“When you see him again...Tell him-" Ichigo's father started crying again and it took a moment or two for him to pull himself together. Rukia was struggling to keep the rears at bay herself, but she knew this man was counting on her. “Tell him we love him dearly. Always.”

She nodded. “Of course, I will tell him. I promise.”

They had moved further up the bed, and the hurried frantic pace of earlier had died but they lay in each other’s arms, kissing and touching, confirming and reconfirming this time alone together.

“Byakuya?”

“Mmm?” 

Ichigo smiled against the other man’s lips but persisted. “We do need to talk.”

Byakuya had moved to exploring his neck again, one hand splayed over the bare flesh of Ichigo's chest. This time he felt the older man sigh against his skin. “I suppose we must.” He lifted his head and rested back against the pillow, but he kept his hand where it was. “I feel like I must catch up with all those times I wanted to touch you but could not.”

Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine at those words. “Wow, by the way. Just so you know.” Byakuya smiled and Ichigo reached out his hand, his fingers gently brushing against Byakuya’s lips. “I don’t think I have ever seen you truly smile. I like it. You should do it more often.”

“I never thought to smile again. But here we are.”

“Yeah...” Ichigo flopped back against the pillow but scooted closer. Byakuya started stroking his fingers up and down the exposed part of Ichigo's chest. “But here we are. The thing is...” Ichigo was glad it was dark, because he knew he was turning bright red as he spoke. He felt ridiculous for thinking like this, but it felt right to speak openly, but it was still something of a struggle for him.

_ Yoroichi was right, you are a prude. _

“Ichigo.”

The younger man turned to look at Byakuya and whatever he saw there in his eyes reassured him. “I will not ruin any of what is happening between us by rushing you.” He stopped trailing his fingers against Ichigo's chest but instead placed his palm against Ichigo's heart. “This is what I wish from you. What purpose is there to fighting if not to win? What purpose is there to our hearts if not to find happiness and love.” He smiled as he saw Ichigo relax. “We have time to measure the purpose of our hearts. I am just glad to find that my own is not completely lost to me.” He started trailing his fingers up and down the other’s chest again. “We shall take our time. Learn of each other. I suspect I have a lot to learn about you, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“You probably do.” Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. “I was never interested in the thought of casual sex. I know that’s kind of old fashioned but I just-” Ichigo shook his head. He felt a little dizzy suddenly. “I saw how much my mum loved my dad. I guess I never just wanted to lose it. I wanted to give it to someone I care about.” He rubbed at his face, suddenly tired. 

“Are you alright Ichigo?” Byakuya propped himself up on his elbow to look at him properly.

“Huh? Ow!’ Ichigo clutched at his chest at the sudden intense pain there. He looked at Byakuya with panic filled eyes, confused as to what was happening. “Somethings wrong! Really wrong!” The pain struck again and Byakuya was up on his knees moving in front of Ichigo as he once again grimaced in pain.

“Ichigo!?!”

Byakuya watched, helpless as Ichigo slumped unconscious against the pillows.

Before Byakuya had a chance to react, Ichigo's eyes flew open and he sat straight up in a hurry. He looked about him in confusion until his eyes focused on Byakuya. It had ensued so quickly, Byakuya was still trying to process what was happening. “Are you alright, Ichigo? What just happened?”

Ichigo grabbed Byakuya and pulled him in to a tight hug. Byakuya could feel the tears on his neck but other than an occasional sob, Ichigo was silent.

Byakuya held him tightly; his body was shaking uncontrollably. Without knowing what was wrong, he didn’t know how to help him, but somehow this wasn’t the moment to speak. So, in silence Byakuya knelt on the bed with Ichigo in his arms. And waited.

Rukia and Renji were alone again. They had finally left the hospital and even though they knew Ichigo was safe back in the Soul Society, it had offered little comfort to his family. They were walking as they had both agreed it would be good to clear their heads a little, when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and sighed. “Well, that didn’t take long at all.” She showed the phone to Renji, who scowled when he saw who it was. 

“I’d say hang up, but you know if you ignore it they will just send someone here.”

“You’re right.” Rukia flipped the phone open and hit the loudspeaker button. “Rukia Kuchki here.”

“Rukia. We’ve heard the news about Ichigo Kurosaki. Please pass on our condolences to his family on behalf of the Soul Society.” 

Both Rukia and Renji grimaced as they realised who had rang them. This wasn’t some lowly bureaucrat, but Captain Kurotsuchi himself. “I will do that, Captain. I am sure they will appreciate such a kind thought.”

“Yes yes. But there is a problem. Kurosaki doesn’t appear to have come to the Soul Society.” Rukia could feel the curiosity coming over the phone line. When Kurotsuchi had his curiosity spiked it was hard to get rid of. “I wouldn’t believe it myself, but the head Captain insisted I ask as he is such a special case. Is Ichigo in need of the Kunso? Is his soul still wondering around in the World of the Living?”

Renji started shaking his head. “You can’t lie about that bit!” He whispered frantically. “He’ll know.”

“Ah, no, Captain!” replied Rukia, straining to keep her voice calm. “I was there moments after he died, sir. His Soul must have gone to the Soul Society, I’m sure!” Renji grimaced at how fervent Rukia sounded, a sure sign to anyone who knew her that she was lying.

“Hmm… Well, I guess he will turn up somewhere. I hear it was quite a violent attack. Sometimes that can confuse a Soul and goodness knows what district he will have went to. Yes. I’m sure that’s it, of course. Nothing to be done about it until he turns up, eh Ms Kuchki?”  
  


If the situation hadn’t been so grim, Renji would have laughed to see Rukia bowing, as if the Captain of Research and Development was standing in front of her. “Yes sir, I’m sure you’re more than correct and that will of course be the case.”

“Yes. Goodbye.” With that the line went dead and Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Renji. “I think that went very well, don’t you?”

His reply was to simply put his arm around her shoulders. “Not really, no. Come on. Let’s go back to Orihime’s place.”

Byakuya had held on to Ichigo until the shaking had stopped, but it was only then that he realised that the young man had fallen asleep against him. Gently laying him down, Byakuya quietly moved off the bed and opened the door to his office.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. “Enter,” he said, automatically, forgetting until the door opened revealing the 3rd seat of Squad 6, that he was quite dishevelled. 

Shirogane was good enough not to appear to have noticed, but his eyes had glanced at the open doorway into the other room and quickly moved back again to his Captain. “Sir. Forgive the lateness of the hour. I have a message of some concern from Head Captain Yamamoto that could not wait till morning.”

Byakuya sat down at his desk, aware and uncomfortable that he had been seen in this fashion, but there was nothing to be done about it now. “Go ahead, Shirogane, what is the message.”

Shirogane sighed. “I’m sorry to be the one to inform you sir, but word has reached the Seireitei that the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki died of his wounds due to a cowardly attack in the World of the Living. He has, as of yet, not been located within the Soul Society.”

Byakuya fought hard against the urge to turn and look back towards his bedroom. “I see. That is indeed sad news.” He looked at the paper in his hand, as if it was more important. “That will be all.”

Shirogane nodded. “Of course.” The 3rd Seat moved to leave, but then suddenly turned back to face the Captain. “I know he is a close friend of Rukia’s and of course, yourself, sir. I am sure he will be ok.”

Byakuya was touched by the concern his subordinate had for him, but it did not do to let anyone suspect anything unusual was going on. “Thank you, Shirogane.” Byakuya kept his emotions in check. “I am sure the Substitute will be found in no time. Please ensure any request for help in the search is answered. I do not wish to be further disturbed by this tonight.” He reached for the paper he had set aside earlier and Shirogane accepted the dismissal and left. 

Once the door closed, Byakuya removed himself from the office and made sure to close the door behind him this time. Outside the bells chimed the hour. It was late and Ichigo Kurosaki, the Ryoka that had earned the title of Substitute Soul Reaper, was sleeping in his bed.

“So that is what happened. I am sorry, Ichigo. I would not wish this upon you so young.” Sighing, Byakuya undressed and went to the cupboard, pulling out a spare blanket which he threw over Ichigo, who was now asleep on the top of the sheets. Climbing in beside him, Byakuya lay there for quite some time before he finally fell asleep. His last thought before sleep claimed him that whatever happened tomorrow, he would see Ichigo through it. 

When he woke, Ichigo felt a moment of panic. Unsure of where he was exactly, he took a deep breath and remembered in an instant everything that had happened.

Everything.

Byakuya lay asleep beside him. Ichigo turned over to study the sleeping face and thought it the most relaxed he had ever seen him. It reassured him. He smiled at the urge to just reach out and touch him, but he didn’t want to wake him up just yet. There was going to be a lot of time to get to know him now.

_ Which is going to be handy because you know you’re dead. How weird is that? You are dead and lying in another man’s bed and yet you died a virgin! _

Great. Even his own brain was out to get him. 

Sighing, he rolled over on to his back to stare at the ceiling. He didn’t really want to get up just yet. He just needed to think things over.

The desire to return to his family was overwhelming, but he knew that was going to be impossible for a while. For a start he didn’t have a body to return to anymore. Just thinking about all that had happened made him so angry. He hadn’t deserved to die; not like that!

_ No one does, but it happens every day. _

This time the sigh was a lot more heartfelt.

“If you are trying not to wake me up, it is too late.” Ichigo smiled as Byakuya reached for his hand under the blanket and held it. “Are you alright, Ichigo?”

“No. Not really. But I will be.” Ichigo gave the older man’s hand a squeeze. “I’m guessing you know then?”

“Yes. Everyone here knows, apparently. You are a powerful, strong man, Ichigo. A Soul Reaper of exceptional spiritual energy. A proven warrior no less. It would not surprise me that the Head Captain had someone in the World of the Living keeping an eye on you. News of your death reached me last night.”

Ichigo hadn’t turned his gaze from the ceiling; it took some time to gather his thoughts. “I’m a little afraid that if I say it out loud then there is no going back. That’ll mean that it’s…” His voice trailed off as he tried to make sense of everything that was floating around in his brain. “Dad. Karin and Yuzu. They’re all going to be devastated by this.”

“I am sure they will support each other. If your family have even half of your strength, then they will get through this.”

Ichigo shook his head, trying not to get angry again. “They shouldn’t have to be getting through this, though!” He took a deep breath and forced himself to say it. “I died, Byakuya.” He choked back a gasp as the words finally were said out loud. “I was there. Just for that moment. I felt them shocking my heart and let me tell you, that hurt like a bitch. I could hear my father telling me to fight it. My sisters were crying. The Doctors were talking over me in huge hurry.” He turned over, pulling at Byakuya’s hand, clasping it within his other hand over his chest. He didn’t want to say he still felt a little awkward around him, because it was nothing to do with regret and more to do with just being a dumb teenager who wasn’t exactly sure of the rules of the game. “But I couldn’t fight! I wanted nothing more than to fight! I wanted to reach out and comfort my sisters. But I couldn’t! I had to go back to the World of the Living just so I could leave it! 

He sniffed, as he struggled to hold the tears at bay. “I feel so stupid,” he managed to say after a while, the two of them just lying together, taking comfort and giving it. 

“Why? You think I don’t know why you are crying? It is not a sign of weakness. You are anything but weak. I know it is not for yourself, Ichigo. You cry for your father. For your sisters and your friends.” Byakuya started stroking the hair at the back of Ichigo’s head. Ichigo wormed his way a little closer into Byakuya’s body.

“I’m not crying,” he sniffed indignantly. He looked up and allowed a smile to creep on to his lips. “Well, not a lot anyway.”

Ichigo moved his head a little, enjoying the touch of the other man and wanting to let him know. The thought came into his head that he could kiss Byakuya’s bare chest instead of just cuddling up against it and with it came that quick, heady rush of longing and fear. Byakuya had said that Ichigo could set the pace and the thought of exploring the other’s body sent a jolt of desire through him.

Without realising that he had already made his decision, he closed the gap to Byakuya’s chest and kissed it. The hand stroking his head stilled for a moment, so he kissed him again just to make sure he knew that Ichigo had meant it.

The hand left his head and instead found a gap in his clothes. Byakuya ran his fingernails in a circle lightly against his skin, earning a sharp intake of breath from Ichigo.

Ichigo kissed him again, biting gently and delighting in making the other man shudder against him. He ran his hand up the side of Byakuya’s body, feeling the muscle, all the while kissing and biting. 

Now it was Byakuya’s turn and he let his finger nails press just a little harder as they ran down Ichigo’s back, then curve round to settle on his hip.

Ichigo pushed himself up so he was face to face with Byakuya. It wasn’t exactly dark anymore, so Byakuya could see that he was quite flushed. “What do you want, Ichigo Kurosaki?” he asked softly. 

Ichigo bit at his lip for a moment, as if trying to decide something. “I- damnit.” _Stop being such a wimp! You want him!_ “I want to take my clothes off.” Ichigo leaned over and kissed Byakuya, not allowing the fire that was building in him to take hold. Not yet anyway. “What.” Kiss. “Do.” Kiss “You.” Kiss. “Want?”

Pulling back a little, Byakuya licked his lips, tasting Ichigo there. “I want you to take your clothes off too. Then I want to kiss you.” Byakuya moved closer, his lips almost but not quite touching. “I want to explore your body, Ichigo. I want you naked in front of me; I want to explore you and I want to taste every last inch of you, if you will let me.”

They kissed again and Ichigo felt a hunger he'd never known before and then he pulled away. A desperate need to get his clothes off He threw back the blanket and got out of bed and in the semi-darkness realised that Byakuya was almost completely naked apart from a pair of long shorts. 

_ Naked! _

“Oh God.” 

Ichigo turned his back and felt a wave of panic. He was going to be naked in front of Byakuya! 

_ Only if you take your clothes off, moron. _

“Ichigo.”

Ichigo turned and knew that Byakuya was going to say something understanding. “I want to. Ok?” He undid the tie which was loose anyway from sleeping in his clothes all night and then from Byakuya’s exploration while in bed together. He shrugged, and his clothes fell into a heap on the floor.

Byakuya didn’t have time to speak before Ichigo was back under the blankets. “Sorry. I want to. I do. I’m just, kinda new to all this, ok?”

“I understand.” Ichigo gasped as Byakuya went for his neck again. “I want to taste you, Ichigo.” Byakuya smiled against his skin as that remark elicited a moan from the other. “I want to kiss you everywhere. But know this. We are not going further than that.” 

Ichigo lifted his head up enough to look at Byakuya. “Huh?” Byakuya nipped at him and Ichigo dropped his head back to the pillow. “I told you. There is time enough for everything.” This time he bit just a little harder and immediately started to suck gently at the same place. “Neither you, nor I, have done this before.”

“You…” Ichigo squirmed in delight and Byakuya moved, sitting up and straddling Ichigo and started kissing, licking at a nipple, his hands firmly pressing and gliding up and down his chest. 

Byakuya smiled down at him, anticipating the question. “No. I have never lain or loved a man before.” He bent down, and their kiss this time was long and torturous. Byakuya pulled away to Ichigo’s annoyance, leaving him panting and wanting more. “It gives me pleasure to see you like this. That I am it's cause. That you are my purpose.”

Ichigo reached a hand up to Byakuya’s face, his thumb skimming over the other man’s lips. “Good.” Byakuya opened his mouth and to Ichigo’s shock and delight, sucked at his thumb for a moment, before bringing his hand up to take Ichigo’s hand in his own. Never taking his eyes off Ichigo, he sucked at each finger in turn, one after the other. His breath started to become a little more rapid and he felt his cock start to harden. “God.” He panted, just a little less embarrassed now. “Byakuya, I…”

“I know. Do what you like. What you want.” He leaned down again, and kissed his young lover hurriedly, speaking in those brief moments when their lips parted. “It’s alright. I can feel it against me, Ichigo. I want to feel you.” A hand came up to the back of his head, forcing Byakuya to crush his lips against Ichigo’s who was now moving, his erection rubbing against that point of contact of their bodies. His pace grew more frantic and Byakuya moved again, leaning a little more forward, his fingers lacing through the others’ pinning them down against the bed with his weight, his own cock aching; his body moving due to Ichigo’s until he felt him shudder against him; the sharp intake of breath and the gasp as Ichigo came.

Byakuya waited, as Ichigo caught his breath and finally opened his eyes. “It appears that this time, I have bested you, Ichigo Kurosaki,” Byakuya grinned down at his lover, happier than he had felt in a long time. Ichigo saw that and smiled in return. 

“I thought I’d feel a little more…” He fought for the right word. “Embarrassed, I supposed, but that felt too good.” He brought his hands up to Byakuya’s waist. The skin was smooth, hard muscle underneath. He slid his hands over his stomach and reached up as far as he could to slide them up his chest. “I don’t feel like that at all.” He had reached as far as he could, so he raked his fingers down the others chest, a wicked smile playing on his face. “You feel too good. And you’re mine. All mine, Byakuya.” 

Byakuya leaned down to kiss him, his eyes never leaving Ichigo’s as he said, “I am yours, Ichigo. I have not felt so alive in such a very long time. So, you may have me. My body, heart and my soul. All of me.” They kissed again; tenderly this time until Ichigo pulled reluctantly away. 

“What about…you know…” Ichigo wiggled a little against him, reminding him that his own erection was still present.

“I am content for the moment, Ichigo. Do not worry.”

Ichigo shook his head. “But you didn’t-”

“It is fine. I meant what I said. I will not rush you.”

Ichigo reached up and ran his hand once more down the others chest. “You’re not rushing me. I swear. I’d like to-”

Byakuya cocked his head to one side. “You are blushing again, Ichigo.” He stroked Ichigo’s face. “What would you like?”

Ichigo turned his gaze from Byakuya to try and make it easier to say the words. “I’d like… Damn it. I’m an adult, I can say this.” He looked straight up at Byakuya. “I’d like to see it. I’d like to watch you touch yourself.” Ichigo grinned in delight as he felt Byakuya’s cock twitch. “Byakuya...”

Staring at the other for a moment, Byakuya shifted his weight and climbed off the bed. Ichigo was about to say something until he saw that it was so he could remove the long shorts that he had been wearing.

Byakuya climbed back on to the bed, once again straddling Ichigo and without saying another word, grasped his erection and started to slowly draw his hand up and down it’s length. Neither man said a word but watched the other intently; Ichigo feeling so turned on that his own cock was starting to wake up again. 

Ichigo watched as Byakuya moved a little faster, his mouth open as his breathing becoming a little more haggard until he came over Ichigo.

He came forward and down, their chests flush against one another, his cum between them as they kissed once more. Byakuya then slid off him, so that he was tight against the side of Ichigo now, lying on his arm so Ichigo could hold him tight while he brought his own arm up and over the others chest.

“Are you all right, Ichigo?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m good.” He leaned over and kissed him again. “I like kissing you, did you know that?”

Byakuya grinned against him. “I shall endeavour to remember, Ichigo.” He kissed him again, “If I ever forget, you must remind me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Byakuya. I will.” 

There was a sudden knock on the door and before either of them could react, Shirogane had opened it. Behind him stood three other members of the squad and behind them stood Captain Ukitake. 

Byakuya sat up in a hurry, placing a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder in warning. “What is the meaning of this intrusion?”

Shirogane moved a little closer in to the room, not believing the scene in front of him. “Captain… Sir, I…” He stumbled over the words. 

Captain Ukitake moved past the other men. “Get dressed, Byakuya.” He turned to Ichigo, who he did not seem to recognise. “You too, boy.”

Ichigo could see the anger in Byakuya now, but also how well he could hold it in check. “This is an invasion of my privacy, Ukitake!”

Ukitake shook his head, his own anger becoming evident. “Do not be a fool, Kuchki! I do not stand here because I wish it.” He sighed. “Captain Byakuya Kuchki. You are under arrest for the murder of Ichigo Kurosaki and the suspected destruction of his soul.” The 13th Division Captain turned and spoke to Shirogane. “When he has cleaned himself up, bring him to the cells at Squad 4s barracks. Take care of the boy but he must remain within the Seireitei as a witness.”

“Sir, the boy is his distant cousin, Jiro Kuchki.” 

Byakuya turned from the men at the door to look at Ichigo. He shook his head slightly, seeing that Ichigo understood his intentions.

_ Say nothing. _

Byakuya looked back at Ukitake. “What I do in my own bed is of no concern to anyone within the Seireitei.” Hemoved off the bed and walked naked over to a drawer, pulling out a robe which he threw carelessly at Ichigo. “Get cleaned up, Jiro.”

Ichigo looked at him in puzzlement, forgetting who he was supposed to be. “Byakuya, let me help you.” 

Byakuya turned to Ukitake. “I must shower first.”

Ukitake sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. “Yes, of course.” He turned to Shirogane. “Take the boy to the shower block, find him a bed. See they do not talk any further then bring the Captain to the cells.”

Ichigo watched at Byakuya gathered up his clothes and threw them at him, then turned to head to the bathroom. For just a moment his back was to everyone in the room except Ichigo. He spoke silently ‘ _Be careful.”_

Ichigo watched dumbfounded as Byakuya reached for the door handle. “I will not tell you again, Jiro. Address me by my title, or I will see you punished.” With that he was through the door and gone.

Ichigo remained silent as he walked in the middle of 4 of Squad 6’s men. Byakuya had showered and dressed quickly and had left without saying so much as another word to him. Not even a look. So, he had been allowed to use the bathroom himself.

He had no idea where they were taking him, so he just followed quietly, wishing he knew exactly what the hell was going.

_ Damn him! I could have ended this by just opening my mouth and telling them who I am! I want to fight! I want to swing my blade at whoever has done this to us both! I want them dead! _

“And what do we have here?”

Ichigo hadn’t really been paying attention, but as they rounded a corner and out of a courtyard, there now stood a Captain he recognised. 

“Captain Zuraki, sir!” Ichigo hid a smirk; despite trying not to show it, each one of his guards felt uncomfortable around this powerful man. “This is the prisoner, Jiro Kuchki. We are taking him to Squad 13’s barracks to place him under house arrest.”

Kenpachi leaned slightly to his right, to get a good look at the prisoner. Then he laughed. “This is the man Byakuya was caught in bed with?” He continued laughing for some time, much to the bewilderment of everyone there. “I didn’t realise fucking Byakuya was a crime these days, although that wouldn’t surprise me.” He pushed past the two lead guards and grabbed hold of Ichigo by the shoulder. “I would have thought fucking Kuchki was punishment enough!” He started laughing again at his own joke.

“Hey!” 

“Quiet, Jiro Kuchki.” Kenpachi pulled him out of the group of men. “He's coming with me. I'll make sure he goes nowhere.”

“Ah, sir, we have our orders...” 

Kenpachi turned and glared at the man who had spoken. “I’m giving you new ones. He comes with me. If anyone has an issue with my ability to secure...” He paused and hauled Ichigo up by his clothes, his feet off the ground so he could look him in the eye. “What crime did you commit, boy?”

“I don’t know, sir!” 

Kenpachi turned and smiled at the guards, causing all of them to take a step back. “Like I said, he's coming with me.” Dropping Ichigo, but keeping hold of his clothing, Kenpachi dragged him along behind him.

Ichigo looked to the guards and not one of them moved to help.

“I thought as much. Tell Ukitake he knows where he can find me.”

Ichigo yelled, hoping to shame the guards in to helping him but they simply watched as Kenpachi dragged him off and out of view. “You can’t do this! Let me go!”

“Keep quiet, boy!” Kenpachi pushed open a door that Ichigo suspected were squad 11's barracks. He was practically thrown through it before Kenpachi strode past him, and dragged through into the heart of the building. He stumbled into the far wall and immediately turned. 

Kenpachi had his back to him as he shut the door. Ichigo looked for a way to get out and before he could even move, Kenpachi had locked the door and was moving over to the window, locking the shutters. That done he turned to Ichigo and stared for a moment. “I'm not sure what Byakuya saw in you, unless you have hidden talents in the bedroom?” Kenpachi started to come towards him. Ichigo had nowhere else he could go. The Captain of the 11th squad had him cornered.

Ichigo stood up straighter, trying to ready himself for whatever this might be. “What do you want?” 

Kenpachi smirked and soon he was standing in Ichigo's personal space. He leaned down and sniffed. “What do I want?” He leaned further forward and sniffed at him again. Then he turned his face back to Ichigo. “What did Byakuya want? Maybe I want some of that.” He placed his hands against the wall, one on each side of Ichigo's head. “You going to give it to me?”

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but was instead cut short when Kenpachi burst in to a fit of laughter. Stepping back, he gave Ichigo some room, but it took a moment or two for the laughter to die down. He looked up at Ichigo and shook his head sadly. “Don’t look so affronted, Ichigo. I was messing with you. You can hardly blame me now, can you? You left yourself wide open.”

Ichigo stared at Kenpachi, puzzled. “Hey! That so wasn’t funny, Kenpachi! How did you know it was me?”

Captain Zuraki sat down on a chair behind a large plain wooden desk, and Ichigo took a moment to look around him. “Hey, is this your office?” He saw two large filing cabinets. “You do paper work?”

“Hey! Yes, I do paper work. Why do you think I long for a fight to the death?” Kenpachi indicated to Ichigo to sit down. “You wanted to know how I knew it was you? I’ll be honest, if I just looked with my eyes, I wouldn’t have pegged it was you.” Now he smiled and Ichigo could see that madness that was so indicative of Kenpachi Zuraki. “I know your spiritual pressure. Others can sense the power, and others can tell who it is within a certain range. You know? But unlike the others, I’ve tasted you in battle. You don’t forget a fine wine once you’ve tasted it. Savoured it, always wanting it.” He put his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands. “You don’t forget, even if it is watered down. How are you managing that?”

Ichigo kept quiet.

“Alright then. Is it true you and Byakuya were fucking when Ukitake came to arrest him?”

“What?” Ichigo knew he was turning bright red and there was nothing he could do about it. “Just…just shut up, alright!”

Kenpachi smirked and shrugged. “Hey, it doesn’t matter to me who fucks who. I know for a fact he didn’t kill you either, because you are sitting here in front of me. I’m guessing there is more going on than there seems. Or you wouldn’t be sitting there looking like some cheap knock-off Kuchki.” He sighed. “Ichigo. We have fought and spilt each other’s blood. You should know me as well as I know you. What is going on?”

Ichigo looked at the man and remembered the fight. Brutal. But honest. Byakuya had said to trust no one, but if there was anyone within the Seireitei that he would choose to trust, it was this man. He reached up to his neck and pulled back the cloth to show the charm around his neck.

Kenpachi laughed. “Damn, but that’s clever. Simple, but clever. So, what’s this all about, Ichigo? I heard you died in the World of the Living. If you ever find out who, I’d gladly kill them for you. Such a cowardly act. Still,” he said with a grin. “At least I know my new sparing partner isn't going away any time soon.”

“Long story short. Someone shot me, and it looks like it was either ordered or someone came from here to do it. Orihime is in hospital, in a coma. I’ve just died and Byakuya has been arrested for it. But why arrest Byakuya? He had nothing to do with it. I know him as well as I know you and he didn’t have me killed. Here or there.”

Kenpachi smirked. “Well, I think you know Byakuya a little better than I do.”

He felt his cheeks start to burn again, but he looked Kenpachi in the eye. “You’re right. I do. And he didn’t do this. But someone did.”

“So? Who has it in for Byakuya, then?”

“What?”

“You heard, who has it in for Byakuya?”

Ichigo snarled. “Damn them! You’re right!” He stood up, suddenly full of anger and with it the realisation of what was going on. He rounded on Kenpachi. “This was never about me. Not really. They wanted to take Byakuya down. Me and Orihime…My family, we’re just collateral damage. Someone wants Byakuya out of the way.” He sat down in the chair again with a thump. All the rage and anger spent in a moment.

“So, what do you want to do about it? They have Byakuya. He’s sitting in a cell. If this is to make it look like he attacked you, then they will have planted evidence, which is probably why they pulled him in. But whoever did this is puzzled why you haven’t passed on.” Kenpachi shrugged. “I’m going to guess you were already here, hiding behind that stone of yours?”

Ichigo nodded, despite not liking the way he had said he had been hiding.

“So? Someone who knows both of you, figured that Byakuya had a motive to kill you. Which means they don’t know you that well or they would have realised Byakuya and you are banging each other. They thought Byakuya hated you, so you were the easiest person to take out of the picture.” He leaned back in his chair. “Evidence came to light that Byakuya was at Orihime’s the night before she was found unconscious. Also, that he was in the area when you were shot. The Stealth Force have been looking in to it since the Seireitei was told you had been attacked.”

“Byakuya didn’t attack me, Kenpachi. He didn’t.”

“I know that, you moron. Someone is framing him. You see, with that evidence they were able to search his home and they found something else.”

Ichigo sighed. “This doesn’t sound good. What is it, what did they find?”

“A blade. A knife.” He leaned forward again. “A very special, rare knife. It’s made of Sekkiseki stone. A stab in the heart and a spirit doesn’t just die. It destroys it. Like an arrow from a Quincy bow. You are taken out of the cycle of birth, death and rebirth. I’m going to guess he gave you that charm around your neck, huh?”

“Kenpachi,” Ichigo said warningly. “He didn’t do this.”

“And I already told you, Ichigo. I know that. But why are you sitting here? Why not go to old man Yamamoto and tell him you’re fine?”

“Byakuya said not to.”

“What, and you do everything he says?” Kenpachi smiled and Ichigo resisted the urge to lean back from it. “Didn’t peg you for having that kind of a personality to be honest. Do you like dressing up for him to?”

“You can be a bit of an asshole, you know that?”

“Yes.”

Ichigo scratched as his head. “Ok, best I can figure out is Byakuya knows I’m fine, so he can afford to wait this out. Worse case scenario I tell the Head Captain. But someone has done this, and if Ichigo Kurosaki is missing, whoever it is won’t be able to rest. Thing is, were do we even start?”

“I have no idea, but I plan to be close by to you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo gulped. “What on earth for?”

Kenpachi grinned and this time Ichigo did lean a little bit back out of his way.

“I want to be there when the fighting starts!” 

Ichigo was about to reply to that when there was a knock on the door.

Byakuya walked into the study and saw to his relief that the Head Captain wasn’t there. He hoped that he wouldn’t be getting himself involved in this as he was the biggest threat to discovering the real identity of Ichigo. As he made his way across the room with his armed guard, he still believed that keeping Ichigo a secret was their best chance of confusing and perhaps bringing out this secret enemy.

Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku sat at the desk, but stood as Byakuya was brought in. On the table in front of them lay a blade.

“Please, Byakuya, have a seat.”

Ukitake was being pleasant, and Kyoraku had removed his hat. Byakuya sat down.

“This is ridiculous.”

“You know what, you’re probably right, Kuchki. But this is a serious crime that’s been committed.”

Byakuya was well schooled in keeping his emotions in check, so neither of them had a clue about what he really felt. “I believe you mean a serious crime has been committed in the World of the Living.” He flexed his hand and looked at his nails, “I believe they have their own law enforcement?”

Ukitake shook his head. “That is not becoming of you, Byakuya. Ichigo Kurosaki saved many lives, including that of your sister. He is a power-full young man. It is unbecoming of us not to be concerned about his fate.”

Byakuya looked up, his face unreadable. “My sister was under a lawful sentence of death. How has that anything to do with me?”

Kyoraku pushed the blade that lay on the table towards him. “Do you recognise this?”

Byakuya didn’t, but he spared it a quick glance and recognised at least what it was made of. _So, they were lying in wait for Ichigo, but could not find him. And hope to blame me for a death that has not happened They must still hope to destroy Ichigo's soul!_ “A knife. Not even a very good one.” He brought his gaze up from the knife and looked at the two Captains. “Made of Sekkiseki stone, so hard to carve, but deadly to anyone stabbed with it.”

“We found this in your home, Byakuya.”

Byakuya felt his anger grow. “You intruded upon my family? You searched my property? How dare you presume to do such a thing?”

“A man is dead, Byakuya!”

“A man who I do not care for has died? Why should this disturb me? I did not kill him!”

“Byakuya,” Ukitake shook his head. “This behaviour is despicable!” 

Byakuya pushed his chair back as if to stand. One of the guards was suddenly by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. “This treatment of me is despicable!” Byakuya turned and looked up at the guard in disgust. He turned to Ukitake and Kyoraku, eyes blazing, his voice cold and flat. “This paltry evidence is not enough to make me a killer. 

“No. You’re right Byakuya. But then there’s this.” Kyoraku reached in to a folder that sat on the table. “This is a witness statement from Zennosuki, who was performing a routine patrol in Karakura town in the hours before Ichigo was shot. He witnessed your personal Senkiamon open not three streets away from Orihime Inoue’s and a man matching your description was seen exiting it.”

Byakuya had no idea where Orihime lived. The timing sounded off though, as it had only taken him a few minutes to reach Ichigo's home. His Senkiamon could have opened near her home, a fact he could not confirm or deny but that was all.

“That does not make me a killer.”

“Again, you’re right. However, we discovered a bunch of Akuma flowers in a vase in her home. A plant that apparently only grows within the gardens of the Kuchki residence.” Kyoraku sighed. “It takes 5 days to brew the antidote and at least two months to administer it safely.” He looked up at Byakuya, who saw the anger in his eyes now. “A nice girl, if I recall.”

A knock on the door and one of the guards answered it. Byakuya remained silent. “Captains’ he is here.”

Byakuya didn’t need to turn to see who it was, but he was surprised. “Why is he here?”

“Lord Byakuya, my apologies. I was asked to attend to you. I came straight away to be of assistance.” A small wiry man stood there, and he bowed to Byakuya before turning and bowing to the other Captains. “I am only here to ensure the truth is told. I know that this shall free my Lord from this wrongful, disgraceful imprisonment.”

“Thank you for coming, Akhiro Kuchki. As you say, this is about the truth. Please, be seated.”

Akhiro bowed once more. “I am content to stand, sirs.”

Ukitake nodded. “Very well. Do you recognise this blade, Akhiro?” He pushed it closer to the older man.

“May I touch it?” Akhiro asked.

“Yes, of course.”

Byakuya watched as Akhiro lifted the blade and examined it carefully. “I recognise it, sirs.” 

“Well, will you tell us about it?”

Akhiro nodded. “It is an antique. A gift to an ancestor of our House. It has been placed on display at various times, by the whim of past Heads of our family. I believe it has not been exhibited in a very long time and was in storage.”

“I did not know of this.” Byakuya replied, looking at Akhiro. “But still. My honour would not allow me to kill in such a way. I fight openly, with my sword in hand.” He turned to Ukitake and Kyoraku, his mind racing as to the implications of what this could mean. “You should know this. I would kill Ichigo Kurosaki with my sword in my hand, face to face.”

“Well, you tried that before Byakuya, didn’t you? Didn’t work that time. I’m not saying you knifed him now; you’re right. That doesn’t seem like you.”

“My Master would not do such a thing, sirs.” Akhiro stated, “The honour of our family would not permit this.”

The door knocked again, and a guard answered it like before. This time, however, he approached the table and leaned in to whisper something to Kyoraku. The Captain leaned over to Ukitake and whispered something, before Ukitake nodded. “Yes, allow him to accompany him in.”

The guard walked back and opened the door, and to Byakuya’s dismay, saw Ichigo and Kenpachi Zuraki standing there. Kenpachi was behind Ichigo and gave him a little push in to the room. “Sorry, but this was something I wanted to see for myself.”

“I heard you had taken him under your wing, Zuraki.” Kyoraku raised an eyebrow and allowed a smirk to cross his face. “That was quite noble of you.”

Kenpachi pushed Ichigo further into the room, before dragging a chair over from the wall to sit to one side of Byakuya. “You know me,” he smirked. “I’ve always enjoyed being there for the kill.” 

Ichigo stood to one side, his head bowed, staring at the floor as if afraid to raise his head. Byakuya was surprised that no one here could see it was Ichigo. He had no way to know now what was going to happen. A situation he did not enjoy.

“Welcome, Jiro Kuchki. I…” Ukitake smiled, trying to show some compassion to the young man. “I understand this has been an uncomfortable position you have found yourself in but answer truthfully and all will go well.”

“Jiro Kuchki?”

All eyes in the room turned to Akhiro, who immediately sensed that he had said something far too interesting. “My apologies sirs, for speaking out of turn.” He bowed to the Captains. “I should perhaps go and leave you to your investigation.”

“Wait.” Said Kyoraku. “You know something about this young man?”

Byakuya watched in despair as Ichigo raised his head and looked right at him.

“Well,” said Akhiro, who looked at Byakuya. The 6th Squad Captain turned his gaze from him and stared past the other two Captains in front of him, refusing to be drawn in. “It is just that I know of no one called Jiro Kuchki and I am the record keeper... the historian, if you will, for our family.” Akhiro appeared torn that he had even said as much as he had.

“But…” Ukitake looked from Byakuya to Ichigo. “You were in bed together, you told Lieutenant Matsomoto he was your distant cousin!” He turned angrily to Byakuya. “What is this, Captain Kuchki?”

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Zuraki’s sudden outburst of laughter. “I’m sorry. I should have told you before, but I wanted to see his face for myself.” He stood up and took Ichigo by the arm and dragged him closer to the table. “Go on boy, tell them who you really are.” He grinned at Byakuya and right there and then Byakuya wanted nothing more than to pull out his sword and kill him. 

Ichigo lifted his face up and Byakuya saw the confusion there. 

“I…” 

Kenpachi sat on the edge of the desk and looked from Akhiro to Byakuya with a grin on his face. “He’s nothing more than a prostitute from the Rukon district!” Everyone in the room turned to Kenpachi, who was laughing heartily to himself now. 

“What is this nonsense?” Ukitake looked more upset than anything; Kyoraku said nothing but stared at Ichigo. “Captain Kuchki, explain this!”

“Oh, he doesn’t have to explain anything. I can tell you right here and now myself.” He grabbed Ichigo by the arm. “Jiro Kuchki is none other than Ruko Harada. And I know he’s a prostitute because I’ve paid for his services more than once myself!” He reached out and put his hand under Ichigo’s chin, forcing him to raise his head. “Tell them boy.” He let go of his chin.

Ichigo stood there and looked at them all. He opened his mouth to speak and shut it again quickly. He struggled to think of an answer as Kenpachi had said nothing of this on the way over. But it made sense. In a tortuous way. He felt himself blush and wished a Hollow would just kill him right here and now. But he took a deep breath, nodded his head and tried again. “Yes. It’s true. I live in the Rukon district.” He looked at Kenpachi who frowned at him. He bent his head down again, to try and make the rest of what he had to say a little less painful. “I have been paid and… and… bedded Captain Kenpachi in the past. But,” Here he looked at Byakuya and prayed that he would understand the need for these lies. “That was the first time I had been with Captain Byakuya Kuchki, I swear.”

Ukitake turned on Byakuya. “You brought a prostitute into the Seireitei? How is that honourable, Kuchki?”

Akhiro also turned to Byakuya. “I would have assisted in finding you a suitable new wife, Lord. You had but to ask.”

“I do not wish a new wife, Akhiro! I have told you this.” Byakuya turned to look at Ichigo, understanding now filling his heart with both love and rage. Yet now was not the time. “He would have left with none the wiser for his actions, apart from this. I paid for his time. I was intending to make use of it.” He looked now to Ukitake. “I told you what I did in my bed was of no concern to you, Captain Ukitake.”

“Indeed you did, Kuchki. Indeed you did.” 

“Lieutenants’ take Lord Byakuya back to his cell. We are done with him for now.” No one missed the lack of the title, Captain. Kyoraku turned to Kenpachi. “I am assuming you never brought this young man into the Seireitei?”

“Nah. We just fucked there. I got my money’s worth and left.”

“Delicate as always, Kenpachi.” Ukitake scowled at him, but the Squad 11 Captain just grinned. 

“Nice to see that honour isn’t exactly everything to you, Kuchki, huh?” Kenpachi looked at Ichigo who quickly lowered his head in keeping with the character he was playing. Kenpachi turned and smirked at the 6th Squad Captain “Pity you can’t play with him any more. What with being locked up in the cells and all. I might even have a go with him myself tonight.”

Byakuya stood abruptly to his feet. “I will gladly show you the meaning of my honour on the field of battle, Zuraki!”

Kenpachi just shrugged. 

“Guards. Take this boy and escort him from the Seireitei immediately.”

Kenpachi stood up off the desk. “That’s ok. I’ll do that.” He grabbed Ichigo by the scruff of the neck and pulled him towards the door. He turned at the door to look at Byakuya. “I know exactly where he lives. I’ll take him there myself.”

Byakuya stood as if to go after him but was restrained once more by a hand on his shoulder. Ukitake and Kyoraku stood up. “Take him back to his cell.” Kyoraku turned and noticed Akhiro. “You don’t look so good, Akhiro. Sit yourself down. Get your breath back.”

The old man did as he was told, but as Byakuya was led from the room, he called to his Master. “How could you bring such shame upon us, Byakuya? How?” A tear ran down his face. 

Byakuya didn’t trust himself to speak and was led away in silence. 

Ichigo had expected Kenpachi to ease up on him a little once they had left squad 13's barracks, but he was finding that this was not the case. “What the hell are you doing, Zuraki?” he said through gritted teeth. “Let go already!”

Kenpachi stopped and without letting go of the grip he had on his shoulder, he turned and leaned down and was almost nose to nose with him as he spoke quietly. “You always were crap when it came to sensing spiritual pressure! We are being followed, you idiot. We need to leave and go to the brothel in the Rukon district.”

He turned and using his grip on Ichigo pushed him a little, letting go of him so he could walk in front.

A brothel! What the hell was going on!

_ Something happened back there that you didn’t notice, idiot. _

Ichigo frowned but kept walking now, happy to fall in to the roll of the intimidated Ruko so he could try and think for a moment. What had he missed? Whatever it was, Zurachi had seen it.

Byakuya had looked so angry though, thought Ichigo. He had probably realised for himself that maybe this wasn’t all about getting rid of Ichigo. There was more going on than anyone realised.

Ichigo was fed up with all this too. It was so much easier to wield Zangetsu, to know what was in front of him and to put it all in to winning. 

He followed Kenpachi in silence until they reached the stables. Told to wait were he was or risk having his head sliced off, Ichigo started kicking and swinging his foot in the dust on the ground. He wanted to break Byakuya out; fight someone. Instead he had to go with Kenpachi to do God knows what.

Eventually Kenpachi came out leading a horse. “Hey, where's my horse?”

“Whores don’t get their own horse when their being escorted off the premises.” Kenpachi started laughing again. “You can sit up front of me. I’m paying you for some fun tonight, how I handle you in front of me can be your payment for a lift home.”

Ichigo felt the rage building up inside him at Kenpachi's words, overheard by the stable hand who laughed. Never had he wanted to kill Kenpachi more than right now, but he regretfully sucked it all up. As he awkwardly climbed up in front of the squad captain, he at least knew that somewhere ahead of him there was a conclusion to this madness. 

Once Kenpachi had laughed himself out they rode in silence; through the Seireitei and out the East Spirit Gate. Ichigo watched as people who saw them moved out of their way as they passed through the more populated areas and then to the outskirts. He saw children running barefoot in the dirt and thought of Rukia and Renji growing up with no one to watch over them. He thought of Karin and Yuzu trying to survive this place and shuddered.

They turned down a side street and Ichigo saw a house that looked a lot better than every other house around it. 

Kenpachi gracefully got off the horse. “Home sweet home, Ruko.” Ichigo tried to copy exactly how he done it but landed heavily on his feet. Kenpachi then put his hand on the back of Ichigo's neck and pushed him a little, keeping his hand there as they stopped at the door. Kenpachi rang the bell.

A few moments later and the door opened to an elderly woman. It took her only a second to recognise who was standing in her doorway. 

“Captain! It's...It’s an honour to have you come to our establishment. Come in, come in.”

Ichigo was pushed in through the doorway, stumbling to a halt. He turned and glared at Kenpachi and took an immediate dislike to the woman who seemed to look through him and had judged him already as no one of any importance. The door shut behind them and Ichigo felt a heavy arm placed around his shoulder.

“I want a room.”

The woman seemed puzzled. “Of course, of course. And...” She looked at Ichigo who scowled at her. “Another companion?” She smiled now, feeling sure of herself. “I have some lovely girls. Boys too. Willing to pleasure both or just one, if you like to watch. Punishments given and taken too.”

Kenpachi leaned down in to her face and if there hadn’t been a wall behind her, she would have fled in fear at the smile be gave her. “This is Ruko Harada. He's worked here for the past 5 months and is very popular. He was hired by Captain Byakuya Kuchki for a week but now he is back early. He is very busy and will be fucked tonight within an inch of his life by me. In a room. Here.”

“I- I-”

From out of the folds of his pocket he pulled out a large wad of cash. “This is for your troubles.”

A shaking hand reached out to take the money, but when she touched it, Kenpachi let his spiritual pressure build a little and in his current state, even Ichigo found it difficult to stand up straight under it. The old lady started to crumple when it suddenly stopped. “Just in case you're thinking that if he’s willing to pay me this much money for this little favour, how much would someone else be willing to pay me to know this... I am Captain Kenpachi Zuraki and I could care less that anyone knows I am here, and what you just felt was a light breeze compared to what I can do. I could destroy this building with a thought. Now, give me a room and send up a meal for two.” He smiled that smile at Ichigo who couldn’t help but flinch when he saw it. Even the old lady looked kind of sorry for him, but it didn’t stop her trembling hand putting the money into a fold of her clothing. “He's going to need his energy building up before I'm through with him.”

“Of course, sir!” She clapped her hands and a young girl, no more than 10 appeared out of nowhere. “Take the Captain and this employee of ours up to the blue room.”

“Yes, ma'am.” The girl turned to Zuraki and showed no fear at his appearance. “This way, sir. Follow me, follow me.”

The girl walked up the flight of stairs and Kenpachi followed, grabbing Ichigo by his collar once again and forcing him to go ahead. They walked up a flight of stairs and walked past two another doors. Each had the same flower painted on it but in different colours.

“This is your room.” Ichigo was still disturbed at how someone who looked so young could be working here, but before he could open his mouth, Kenpachi reached in to his pocket. “Here.” It was no where near as much as the first amount, but the girl was pleased. “Thank you, sir.”

She opened the door and the room was simply furnished. “There are items in the cabinet beside the bed.” She looked at Ichigo. “Are you working here now?”

“He's been working here for a while, girl.”

“Sure. Ok by me.” She turned to go but Kenpachi called her back.

“I can sense what you're hiding, just so you know. You ever want to try out for the Soul Reaper Academy mention my name. They'll see you right.”

“You can sense me?” She didn't wait for him to reply. “No man in here will ever touch me.”

Kenpachi nodded. “Good. Kill ‘em if they try.” 

Nodding and smiling, she left and closed the door behind her.

Finally, Ichigo turned to Kenpachi, angrier than he could ever remember being. “What the actual hell, Zuraki!” He gave the door a quick glance as if he could still see the little girl. “Never mind that this is an actual brothel, a brothel! Why the hell is a little girl working here? That’s just sick! Why are we here?” He dropped down on the edge of the bed, despondent with the whole situation now that he had vented his rage. His spiritual pressure dropped too.

“I think we're safe here, for now anyway.”

“What do you mean by safe?”

“You’re supposed to be hiding. You weren't paying enough attention back there. Thankfully, I was.”

“I am so sick of this! I want to go home! I want to fight!”

Sighing, Kenpachi shrugged. “Imagine how I feel. It’s a good job I don’t care about what other people think of me or you and Kuchki would be fucked.” He smirked and Ichigo cringed inside. But he was done showing weakness. “Why are we here?”

“Take your clothes off and I’ll tell you.”

“What?!”

“You weren't paying attention back in Ukitake’s.” Kenpachi put his feet up on a nearby desk. “I saw Akhiro's reaction when you claimed to be Jiro Kuchki.”

“His reaction?”

Kenpachi shook his head. “How can you be so dumb, Ichigo? When he heard the name Jiro Kuchki, he knew you were false, so who else could you have been?”

Ichigo stared at him for a moment in confusion. “I don't understand who-" The realisation struck. “He realised who I really was?!”

“Yeah.” He looked at Ichigo. “And?”

Ichigo scratched at his head. “And... That's why you told him I was a prostitute. You were trying to protect my identity?”

“Exactly. There is a spiritual presence out there. The same one that I realised was following us. They've hid it well, but not enough. Not from me.”

“But why would he care who I was?”

“Unless?”

Ichigo let the notion take hold and almost snarled once he realised. “He was the one who had me killed and Orihime put in hospital. That bastard!”

“Exactly. We don’t want him to know yet. If he thinks we suspect him, he may start covering his tracks. We need to play him at his own game. Which means if you’re not Jiro Kuchki then you can be just some non-entity who doesn’t matter. Someone we can quickly and easily assure is Ruko Harada.”

Ichigo pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. “And who matters less than someone from the Rukon district to someone like him!”

“A prostitute matters less. I know men like him. If you aren’t on his social level, then you are not worth thinking about and I hate people like that.” Ichigo stared at the Captain and realised there was probably a story behind that attitude. “Which is why we are here. To prove to him that you are what I say you are. He's out there, watching. Getting closer. We need to make sure he sees what we want him to see.”

Hiroko set the tray on the floor, knocked the door and turned the handle so the door opened. “I came back with your food,” she said, picking up the tray and turning her back to it so she could push the door open.

She had seen many sights in her time working at the House of the Falling Flower, so she wasn’t shocked, but she did feel sorry for the boy he had brought with him, Ruko.

Kenpachi was standing by the bed, only wearing a pair of shorts, his clothes in his arms as he was heading to put them on the chair. Ruko was lying on his stomach on the bed, naked, his head down at the bottom of the bed, his feet resting on the pillows. When she had opened the door his face had been red and in embarrassment he had turned his head away from her. 

“You were taking too long with the food. Put it by the bed.” He slapped Ichigo on the ass and laughed at his yelp. “We'll eat after, right Ruko?” No reply, so he slapped him again, this time just a little harder.

“Yes, damn-it, Yes!”

Kenpachi laughed a little. “He needs to be taught not to swear. Don’t you, Ruko? Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Hiroko thought she sensed a rise in spiritual pressure, but she put it down to the Captain. Ruko replied through gritted teeth. “Yes, sir.”

“I swear, this is one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time and the fun hasn’t even started. Tell the lady of the house no more disturbances. I’ll see myself out in the morning and I better find that the next time I visit, Ruko will be more than happy to see me, understood?”

Hiroko wished Ruko would look at her; if nothing else she could show him her sympathy. “I will tell her sir.” She vowed to come up and see him in the morning. If he was going to be working here it wouldn’t hurt him to have a friend. She turned as she heard Kenpachi say, “Right then. Let’s get down to the matter at hand,” and laughed.

“You know I hate you, right? I mean, seriously, I hate you more than you will ever be able to fathom.”

Kenpachi pulled the blanket up to his chin. “I’m paying for this room tonight. Don’t see why I shouldn’t get to use the bed.”

Ichigo was in his underwear now, grateful that the worst seemed to be over. After a suitable amount of time, Kenpachi had gone to the bedroom window and opened it, letting the night air in. Ichigo had closed his eyes for that part, as he had insisted on doing so naked, just to give whoever was watching the place a good view. To firmly assure whoever was out there that he had been enjoying himself.

Now they lay in bed together. “It looks better. Now will be the chance for him to look in. See what’s what, so just go to sleep Ichigo. You better not snore.”

“You better hope I don’t kill you in your sleep!” Ichigo ignored the laughter and turned over, so his back was to Kenpachi. Not good enough, he shuffled over as far away from him as possible. Ichigo didn't know if he snored. He really hoped he did.

Byakuya had been tempted to simply sit on the wooden chair in the cell they had provided for him, but in the end he had chosen to lie on the cot. Stubborn pride would have kept him in the chair. Imagining what Ichigo would do in such a situation had led him to the cot.

He had already come to the conclusion, that his pride was not all that he would wish it to be. Rukia had explained to him that it was up to his sense of honour to decide how to deal with his pride now.

_ If something feels wrong, it usually is, brother. Let your heart have its say _ _. _

He was worried about Ichigo. Rationally, he knew he had no reason to be. He was a fearsome opponent. Ichigo could look after himself against an attack. But Byakuya despised Kenpachi Zuraki. Oh, he knew Ichigo would come to no physical harm, but the man was a barbarian with little to no honour.

Honour.

Byakuya sighed.

That he was assisting Ichigo was obvious, as well as the fact that he knew exactly who Jiro Kuchki really was. The cover story was a good one, he had to admit, although he knew his previous self would have been furious at the accusation of using a prostitute, even though it was nonsense.

Looking at the ceiling, he thought of Ichigo. Despite his current situation, Byakuya let a smile crease his lips. When he had left his home the previous day, he had never expected it to end with Ichigo knowing how Byakuya felt about him. And to be accepted! To have those feelings returned! Byakuya felt his heart swell just at the sheer joy that knowledge brought to him. 

He still did not understand how Ichigo could not only forgive, but over come all that Byakuya had done, and give him his heart in such open honesty. Byakuya hoped that he would come to know the depths of Ichigo over time. That together their lives could both start over.

Dawn was breaking outside and with it the realisation that today would no doubt bring more questions to be answered. Byakuya sighed at the thought of it. There was no way to prove that he had not killed Ichigo. At least, not while he was lying in this cell.

It had not taken much thought to realise that staying here would lead whoever was behind this to think that his plan was working. Byakuya imprisoned and Ichigo dead, Orihime would no doubt be revived with an antidote. But still no sign of Ichigo Kurosaki in the Soul Society. Ichigo’s identity as Ruko had been confirmed and dismissed of any importance. Hopefully, he would be able to contact Rukia and Renji and together they would be able to move forward.

Waiting was going to be difficult and the errant thought that Ichigo would simply break out caused him to turn and look at the cell door.

Maybe.

But not yet. Not now.

Kenpachi blew Ichigo a kiss then walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. The man was a head case. A certified nutter. Ichigo had at one point thought he was going to suggest they have sex simply to live up to the image of the prostitute he was supposed to be. Thank God that had not come up. He’d been ready to rip the Sekkiseki stone from his neck and kill him for real.

Morning had broken and with it Ichigo’s patience. Thankfully, Kenpachi had simply gotten dressed and informed him that the spiritual pressure that he had sensed outside had come closer an hour or so after Ichigo had fallen asleep. When it had, Kenpachi had moved closer. Why he felt the need to tell Ichigo that he didn’t know. When this week started he had not expected it to include any time in a bed at all with Zuraki, so God alone knew where the rest of his day was going.

There was a little knock on the door and Hiroko peeked round the door. “Sorry, Ruko. Madam Asami wants you dressed and down stairs in 2 minutes! She’s mad so be careful of her.”

Ichigo sighed. Now he had to deal with this as well. “Ok, ok. I’ll be down.” She nodded and left him to get dressed.

“You! In here! Now!”

Ichigo had gone the wrong way at the bottom of the stairs, so he turned at the sound of the voice and saw that Madam Asami was sitting in a small living room, Hiroko sweeping out the fireplace. A rather large man standing to one side of her.

He walked in and tried to look scared, but he was still tired and annoyed so he looked more insolent than anything else.

“What is your name?” 

Ichigo sighed. Here we go, he thought. “It’s Ruko.”

She sounded anything but impressed. She nodded to the man beside her, who raised his hand and back-handed Ichigo in the face, surprising him and knocking him to one side, his glasses falling to the floor. “You will speak to me with respect! Why did that Captain bring you here last night?”

Ichigo put his hand on his face, glaring at the man who had struck him. _You’ll pay for that, I promise._

“I was with another Captain. One he hates. So, he’s taken me and hid me, just to piss him off.” 

Madam Asami thought about this for a moment before eyeing Ichigo up carefully. “If you are to stay here, you will work.”

At this Ichigo raised his eyebrows. “Captain Kenpachi Zuraki said no one was to have me but him. He gave you plenty of money to assure this. Trust me, the man is a sick bastard. And he will know if anyone else has been near me. I won’t have to tell him. He’ll take great pleasure in destroying you.” It had already been discussed that this might happen so Ichigo was ready. “Slowly.”

“Are you threatening the Madam?” The man beside her spoke slowly and carefully. 

“No, idiot. I’m warning her.” He turned back to Asami. “You felt his spiritual pressure last night. The man loves nothing more than mayhem and carnage. That's why I can’t just run away. He'd find me and make me suffer for it. I'd love to spread my legs for someone else.” He shook his head as if to clear an unpleasant memory. “It's not so much physical with him, it's the things he makes you say...” 

Madam Asami nodded at the man, who hit Ichigo again. This time Ichigo fell to the floor, on purpose. Let this man think he was weak. Inside Ichigo burned with a rage. “You will work! You can assist Hiroko with chores. You are and will remain the property of Captain Kenpachi Zuraki, our most noble client until he no longer has any use for you. Then I will decide what becomes of you. Is that understood?”

Ichigo saw his glasses on the floor, so reached out to pick them up and put them up. He slowly got to his feet, his head bowed in supposed defeat, but in truth he was afraid to look at either of them in case he lost control and allowed the voice screaming in his head to take action. “It’s understood, Madam Asami,” said Ichigo, keeping his voice flat. His desire to destroy this whole establishment was building and right now that would do no good. 

“Good. Three meals a day. Go. Hiroko will show you what to do.” She looked at Hiroko and pointed at the door. The girl was finished anyway, only staying to listen to the conversation. She got up on to her feet and nodded at ‘Ruko’, leading the way out and down through the small kitchen and to a small enclosed back yard.

Hiroko turned to him when they were alone in the yard. “Are you alright? After last night I mean? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Hurt Me?” Ichigo blushed a little when he realised what she meant. “No! No!”

“Good. I was worried about you, that’s all.” She turned and opened a gate in the wall and walked through, Ichigo following her, glad to be out of there. 

“Thanks though. It’s nice to see people can still care. I wasn’t exactly feeling the love in there.” They were walking down a dirt road, mostly homes but a few shops scattered here and there. “Hey, where are we going anyway?”

Hiroko put her hand in her pocket and showed him some money. “We need to get the groceries. It will be good having someone help me carry them back. They can get quite heavy and I sometimes have to make two journeys and Asami gets cross.” 

She was quiet for a few minutes, although she nodded greetings to several people she met in the streets. When Ichigo caught some of them staring at him, he realised with a start that because he was with Hiroko that they now thought he worked at the House of the Falling Flower. “Damn-it,” he sighed. “The Afterlife is not what I thought it would be, I can tell you that.”

“You lived in the World of the Living?” 

“Yeah.” Wondering exactly how much to tell her, he decided to go with an edited version of the truth. “I lived in Karakura town a long time ago with my family. Then I was shot and I ended up here.”

“That's where I came from too. Karakura town.” She turned down a little alleyway. “This is a quicker way to the store.” She sighed. “I got lost in the woods. I’d been playing in the park and wondered off. Just my luck the temperature dropped, huh?”

Hiroko was biting her lip now and with a shock Ichigo realised that he'd heard of this. She had been the same age as him but had gone to a different school. It had made the papers at the time. She was mentally the same age as him, but was aging differently in the spirit realm. 

He said nothing about that though but nodded sympathetically. “Life sucks and then you die and it sucks all over again.”

“Yeah,” she laughed.

They quickly gathered up what they needed in the store and Ichigo carried everything. Hiroko smiled and said that she knew they were going to be great friends.

When they got back to the House of the Falling Flower, Ichigo was surprised to see so many people about the place. They began unpacking the food in the kitchen and people were starting to come in, grabbing breakfast and disappearing after. “How many people actually work here?” He whispered. So far he had counted 3 women and 2 men.

“There's 8. There's 10 rooms altogether. But Gi and Madam Asami share a room and there's a spare room too.” She pointed above her head. “I sleep in the attic.”

“Gi is that thug who hit me?”

Hiroko looked around her in a panic. “Ahh! Don't say things like that too loud! If he hears you....”

Ichigo shrugged. “I'm not afraid of him.”

“Good for you! They realise that though, they don’t punish you. They punish one of your friends and make you watch.”

Ichigo turned his head now and scanned the area himself. “Bastards. I'm going to tear this place down with my bare-"

A woman walked in to the kitchen, tall with long black hair wearing only a bath robe, followed by a man no older than Ichigo who had only a towel wrapped around his waist. “Well, so this is the latest employee of the House of the Falling Flower.” She eyed him critically. “I hear you've only got one client. A Captain of the 13th Court Guard Squads no less.”

The man sat himself down at the table. “Did you get anything nice on your store run today, Hiroko?” 

Before she could reply, the woman spoke again. “I heard it was Captain Kenpachi Zuraki himself.”

“What? Said the man, who was now buttering a slice of bread. “I heard it was Captain Byakuya Kuchki.”

Ichigo knew he would normally have felt overwhelmingly embarrassed only a few days ago at all this, but a lot had happened since he'd died. Now he felt only mildly embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head. “Um. It was Lord Byakuya but Kenpachi hates him, and got me away and brought me here.”

The woman sat down at the table and Hiroko set a pot of tea down along with four cups. “Sit down, Ruko. We are allowed to have breakfast you know.”

At the mention of food, Ichigo realised how hungry he was and sat down. There was a loaf of bread on the table so he helped himself.

“I’m Yuki and this is Kioto.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Ichigo as he munched on his bread.

“So,” said Kioto, “What was Byakuya like in bed?” He turned to Yuki. “I bet he was kinky. The quiet ones usually are.” Kioto turned back to Ichigo. “Well?”

Ichigo cringed, but there was no escaping this situation. He sighed and excepted his fate. “He was...nice. Gentle.”

Yuki snorted. “I bet Kenpachi likes it rough. I saw him once, on a patrol and he looks like a savage.”

Hiroko nodded her agreement. “That’s why I asked if you were ok this morning. He does seem very angry all the time.”

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply and was cut off by Kioto. “I heard no one can beat him, he’s that strong.” Kioto sipped at his tea. “Well, except that one guy a while back. They nearly destroyed the Seireitei during that battle. Ichigo something or other.”

Ichigo closed his mouth and said nothing.

“So, what’s he got against Kuchki, then?”

All eyes now turned to Ichigo. Dear Lord, but they were a nosy bunch. “Ah, well, I don’t really know. I think Lord Byakuya just liked me and Zuraki hates him. That’s the only reason I think.”

Yuki yawned. “How boring.” She looked up at the clock on the wall. “Oh well, my regular will be here soon. Better go and get looking all demure.” She pushed her chair back and stretched her arms up and she must have caught Ichigo looking at her and smiled. “Sorry Ruko. Everyone’s been warned not to touch you. Or you and me might have been having some fun tonight.” 

Ichigo started stuttering, and Kioto laughed. “Ignore her. She just loves sex.”

“I do.” She pouted at Ichigo, who, despite his earlier thoughts on the subject, found himself embarrassed again. “You’d like me, I think.” Seeing his reaction she smiled gently. “Don’t panic, Ruko. I can see you have never been with a woman before, so, please, if you ever feel the need to try one out, find me and I will see what I can do.” She stood and reached out, taking his chin in her hand and turned his head one way, then the other, as if examining him. “Ahh.” She let go and left it at that, Kioto getting up and following her out. 

Kioto followed Yuki down the hall and, when he was sure they were alone he asked her. “Ahh?” What does Ahh mean?”

Yuki climbed the stairs, smirking. “Can’t you tell? Young Ruko is in love.”

Byakuya was still lying on the cot when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure approach. Sighing, he sat up and waited.

The door opened and the guard let in Captain Zuraki.

“Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen, eh Kuchki?”

“What do you what?”

Kenpachi walked right up to the bars. “Hey, can’t I just check up on how my friend is doing, without everyone getting suspicious?” His face was full of concern, but not for one second did Byakuya believe any of it was for him.

“That would be uncommonly kind of you, but I have no wish to see you.”

“Well, that’s just too bad. Like I said, I wanted to see if you were alright? Catch up about our mutual friend.” He leaned really close to the bars. “I know how fond of him you are.”

“I will not let the pointless words that spill from your mouth upset me any further, Kenpachi. Be gone from my sight and leave me in peace.”

Shaking his head, Kenpachi started walking up and down the length of the cell. “Guard, close the door!”

“But sir, I have orders…” Kenpachi turned and the guard quickly shut the door. 

“Good. You and I haven’t always seen eye to eye about things, but we’re both fond of Ichigo. If you love him then that’s good enough for me.” He stopped pacing and looked at Byakuya on the cot. “This is a big mess, but you need to know that your man, Akhiro, is behind all this.”

Hearing that accusation with that name, Byakuya stood, shocked to his feet. “You are wrong.”

“I may wear an eyepatch, but I can see perfectly well. I saw him react when he heard that ‘Jiro’ wasn’t who you said he was. I saw his face, Byakuya. I felt his spiritual pressure. He followed us last night. He sneaked up on us to check if Ruko really was a prostitute.” 

Byakuya was taking this all in, so it took him a second longer than it should to grasp what was said. “What do you mean, to check if Ruko is really a prostitute?”

Kenpachi shook his head. “Get your mind out of the gutter. The only sword I’m interested in that belongs to Ichigo is Zangetsu. I’ve stashed him in the Rukon district for now. Just to get Akhiro off our backs.”

Byakuya got to his feet and moved to the bars. “What have you done?”

“Relax. I told you. He’s at the House of the Falling Flower. I’ve paid a great deal of money to ensure that I am his only customer. Akhiro followed him. I’m guessing killing Ichigo would be the icing on the cake for this guy. I’m pretty sure Ichigo can survive a night or two pretending to be my sex slave, if it keeps him out of the picture. We need to set a trap. Lure Akhiro out. If he knows were Ichigo is, then he starts covering his tracks.”

“I am finding this all very difficult to believe. Akhiro has been a loyal family member for many years. He is dedicated to the family. He would never do something like this. The shame…” Byakuya shook his head. “Could you not be mistaken?”

“Sorry. No. I saw the look on his face. He thought for a moment that Jiro was Ichigo. Plus, I know a man by his spiritual pressure. I can tell you exactly who is who, no matter how restrained or how hidden it is. My own is so strong, it presses against others. I can taste them. I knew Ichigo a mile off. I sensed Akhiro watching Ichigo and I in bed together.” He saw the look on Byakuya’s face and snorted. “Sleeping! I told you already, Byakuya, I’m not interested in Ichigo Kurosaki in that way in the slightest.”

“Then what is our next move? I am in prison. I cannot fathom Akhiro’s motives for these acts in the slightest. I need to question him.”

“You do that, he’ll just deny it. We need proof. We just need to get Ichigo there so he can find it.”

“Why Ichigo? I could break out of here and find it for myself.”

Kenpachi shook his head. “I get the feeling this is exactly where Akhiro wants you to be. He can’t know we suspect him. He will end this and clean up after himself. We can’t afford that. He had Ichigo murdered.”

Byakuya hung his head in shame. “This is all my doing. My hand brought this about.”

“Stopping feeling so damn sorry for yourself. Your pride is meaningless, don’t you get that? Ichigo has lost everything he had in Karakura town. He can never live there again with his family. He deserves to get justice for that.”

“It seems I am to be schooled on the matter of honour once again. You are right, Kenpachi Zuraki. We must aid Ichigo to get justice for this act against him, his friends and his family.”

“It's just a pity Ichigo can’t remember who it was who shot him, that might have helped. Still, we know to start with Akhiro. We need to get him back to Karakura without letting the Seireitei get wind of it.”

Kenpachi lifted his head; Byakuya also sensed it and they both looked towards the door.

“I’m sorry Captain Ukitake, but he just ordered me to close the door…”

Ukitake sighed as he went to open the door, despairing of these two men ever giving him peace ever again. 

Inside, Byakuya had reached out through the bars and was holding on to the clothes around Kenpachi’s throat. Kenpachi was laughing.

“Enough of this! Both of you!”

Ukitake slammed the door behind him, keeping the guard out. “What is the meaning of all of this! Tell me now, for I know there is more than either of you is admitting to.”

Byakuya let go and moved to the back of his cell, regarding the scene in front of him with utter contempt. 

“I’ll tell you what’s going on, Ukitake. Captain emotionless over there has fallen in love with a common prostitute. That’s his problem.” Kenpachi leaned closer to the cell. “Pity the same can’t be said for young, Ruko. Then again, for a few coins he loved me quite a lot last night.”

Byakuya lunged at him through the bars.

“Enough! Get out, Kenpachi! Leave here and do not return!” Ukitake was furious; enough for Kenpachi to nod, smirk and walk out the door without saying another word.

“Close the door, please, guard.”

The guard nodded, closing the door again. Ukitake turned back to Byakuya. “Is this true, Byakuya?” His tone was gentle now, concerned.

“It is none of your business, Ukitake.”

“Byakuya. I have known you for a long time. I do not believe for one moment that you had Ichigo murdered in the world of the living. I watched you suffer after the death of Hisana. It would give me joy to see you happy again.” Ukitake watched in dismay as Byakuya walked back over to the cot and lay down, facing the wall.

“Love is worth fighting for, Byakuya. Your family’s honour should know no stain if you are indeed in love with this man.”

“What do you mean, Ukitake?” Byakuya didn’t turn to face him as he spoke.

“That he is of low birth. A man that is a prostitute would make it hard for you, but you would overcome this. Your family would hold no shame, if you love this man.”

Ukitake didn’t receive a reply and after a few moments, he sighed. “Very well. When you are ready to tell me the truth, let the guard know.”

Ukitake turned to go out the door, his hand on the handle, when Byakuya spoke. “Thank you, Captain Ukitake. You have helped more than you know.”

Byakuya didn’t turn though, and Ukitake shook his head as he left the room and closed the door.

As Renji approached the apartment he had sensed the spiritual pressure coming from Orihime's home and knew exactly who it was. Rukia was not alone.

He unlocked the front door and saw Captain Unahana standing before Rukia.

“Renji. Good. I am glad you are here. Please, sit beside Rukia and offer her your strength. She has had some disturbing news.”

Renji looked more closely at Rukia and saw the confusion there. “Yes, Captain.” He quickly sat beside her, Unahana smiling at him until he realised that he felt a little threatened until he reached out and took Rukia's hand.

“I must say, Lieutenant, your spiritual energy has increased significantly since I last was in your presence.” She smiled at him. “It suits you.”

Renji wanted to smile at that but he could feel the tension radiating off Rukia. “Why are you here, Captain? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Byakuya. He has been detained on the suspicion of killing Ichigo in the World of the Living and of the possible destruction of his soul.” Rukia looked back to Captain Unahana as she spoke. “They also believe that he gave Orihime the Akuma flowers.”

“That is why I am here. The antidote is part spiritual and part physical and therefore has to be carefully made. I must also...” She paused to find the right word, “...taste her dreams. To see how far long she is. Different people react in different ways. There is no one standard antidote that will do.”

“You don't seriously believe Captain Kuchki is responsible for the murder of Ichigo and of attacking Orihime?”

“No. Of course I don’t. I seriously doubt anyone believes that. But I do believe the truth is being withheld. Captain Kuchki has also been caught with a young man who works in a brothel in the Rukon district. That also seems unlikely.” She stared down at the two Soul Reapers in front of her, but as any information about the subject wasn’t forthcoming, she carried on. “Yet, that has happened.”

Rukia stood up in shock. “What? No. That is impossible. Impossible!”

Unahana raised an eyebrow and Rukia sat back down again quickly. “This is undisputed. Captain Ukitake saw this with his own eyes.” Unahana stood as if waiting for either one of them to say something. She sighed. “Very well. I must go now to the hospital before returning to the Seireitei. I will keep you informed of Miss Inoue's health.”

Both Rukia and Renji stood and bowed. “Thank you for coming, Captain.”

“I must confess, there is confusion amongst the Captain’s but I am sure this will resolve itself. I shall inform you when I must return for the administration of the antidote. I may require some assistance.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Unahana nodded and flash stepped, surprising both Renji and Rukia. 

“You know Captain Byakuya would never sleep with a prostitute. I refuse to believe that as much as all this other nonsense. We know he didn’t kill Ichigo. We know that. He is or was with Ichigo so why they didn’t just speak up?”

Rukia went over do the small kitchen area and put the kettle on. “Of course, it’s not true.” She walked over to the window and looked out at the darkening sky. “Do you remember me telling you that Byakuya and I had a talk? We had never spoken like that before and it filled my heart with such happiness, Renji. I truly felt that bond between a brother and sister.”

Renji made his way over to Rukia, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. “I remember. It would break my heart in the past to see him treat you so coldly. I admire him so much but never understood that about him. Until you told me about Hisana.”

“Yes. But that day, he spoke about many things.” She turned her head and looked up and over her shoulder. “It was that day he told me about you.”

It had been many years since the seat of the Kuchki clan had been host to a party. Rukia had never attended one in her lifetime.

Being a Kuchki affair it was still quite formal, but with the inclusion of the children, that restraint hadn’t held for too long.

She knew it was a family affair, but she had hoped to see Renji here, simply because he was her brother’s Lieutenant. It had been too much to hope for. He was on a patrol in the World of the Living, helping Ichigo track down a Hollow. 

Standing on a pavilion, it was late in the evening and Rukia was enjoying the soft breeze that floated across the garden, carrying with it the scent of cherry blossom in the air.

She was on the edge of the party looking away from it and in to the garden. She felt a familiar presence and turned to see her brother approach.

“Brother.” She turned to look at the garden again. The house itself sat on a huge estate, which held both forest and farm land, but the gardens around the family home were also quite extensive. “I never realised just how beautiful the garden was. Especially at this time of night.”

The sun had only just begun to set, but already lanterns were lit all around the garden. She pointed to a little path by a pond. “Where does that path go to?” She had spoke without thinking, as she always measured her conversations with Byakuya and she turned round immediately to apologise to him, but found that he was smiling at her. 

“There is a tea house at the end of that path. I had the path lit tonight in case anyone wanted to explore the garden. Would you like to see it? Hisana was fond of it.”

Rukia smiled. “I would like that very much.”

Byakuya stepped off the pavilion and held out his hand to Rukia, allowing her to step down. She was wearing a silk white kimono with pale blue flowers on the hem. A beautiful dress but not the most practical. She took his hand and together they set off down the path.

“I am glad you came tonight, sister. We spend so much time at the Seireitei. It is easy to forget that we are also family.”

“Indeed brother. Tonight has been nice.” Rukia felt a little nervous speaking so casually to Byakuya. He was right. So much of their time together had to be spent in the formality of work. She was always slightly nervous about any time spent with him alone.

The path turned away from the party and in the fading light of the day, with the little lamps placed along the path, the route had a calming feel about it. Byakuya must have noticed. “The route to the tea house is designed to help relax any on its path. Here.” They rounded a little corner and to her delight, she saw the tea house.

It was beautiful. It wasn’t overly big. Just large enough to sit 3 people. To one side was a large rock, from which water poured out of from the top, falling in to a basin, which then saw the water fall again before winding it’s way to a koi pond. Small lights floated on the water. “I…” She turned to her brother and saw him take a deep breath. “I wanted you to see it the way Hisana saw it the first time I showed it to her. To let me take joy from the joy in your own eyes.” He smiled down at her. “Your eyes hold so much of the same wonder that she saw, Rukia.”

She turned to gaze at the tea house again. “May I sit there?”

“Of course. I wish to talk to you and a seat might make it a little more comfortable for you.”

Rukia felt a small pang of worry over that, but she pushed it away as she made her way over to the tea house.

“I can imagine her sitting here. I’m sure she was very happy.” Rukia smiled and turned to Byakuya, who had sat beside her, his gaze turned to the ground. “Oh Byakuya, I am so sorry! How careless and thoughtless of me to bring her up to torment you! Please, please forgive me?” Rukia bowed her head in shame, but Byakuya tilted it back up. She was a little shocked to see tears in his eyes.

“It is I who must ask for your forgiveness, Rukia. I have not treated you kindly.”

Rukia stood, a little shocked and misplaced. “What? Of course you have. You brought me into your home-”

“I fulfilled an obligation.” His words shocked her, and he could see that on her face. “Please. Sit and let me explain myself.” 

She sat down, almost afraid of what she was about to hear. “I brought you into my home as my sister. Against the advice of many of my family members. They could not see the need for it. I only did it because Hisana asked me to take care of you. Instead, I almost saw you killed.”

“That was not of your doing, brother.” She shook her head. “It was not to be helped at the time.”

Byakuya took her hand. “It was to be helped. And by someone who saw the law was wrong. By someone who had more honour than I gave him credit for. Standing for you because of his debt to you.” He dropped his head again. “I too had a debt to you. But I was content to see that debt end in your death. With you gone, I no longer had to pay my heart any attention. It could finally die and leave me in peace. To fulfil my duties to my family and the Soul Society. With your death, my heart could die too and leave me to live and die by the rote of my duty. I welcomed it.”

Tears were running down Rukia’s face. “Oh, brother, no. I never saw it like that!”

He looked up at her suddenly, startling her. “It does not matter how you saw it. It was how it was meant. And I shall regret that every day for the rest of my life.” He looked around the tea house, and a smile touched the corner of his lips. “Hisana always said I was rigid. But my love for her was anything but. I would have broken this world for her. Instead, with her death all I wanted was to end my heart, so I would never feel anything like that again. It was too painful. Worse than any injury inflicted by any sword.”

Rukia stared in wonder at this confession but remained silent. 

“Ichigo saved you that day. That day.” He sighed and shook his head a little. “Truth be told afterwards I did not expect my heart to feel again and despite my best intentions, it does and I am a little afraid of it.”

“You brother? Afraid? I do not think so. Wary, maybe. But never afraid. Never.”

“It is with those words and others like them that I have found myself taking more interest in the world. I…I enjoy your company, Rukia. I wish I had told you this sooner, but that is another regret to live with.” This time he smiled at her, but it was tinged with sorrow and Rukia felt her heart break for him. “I would beg your forgiveness. I should not have abandoned you as I did. It should not have been Ichigo who defied the Soul Society to save your life. It should have been me. My pride would not let me. A failing on my part and it dishonours both myself and your sister.”

“Oh, brother!” Rukia reached out and pulled Byakuya in to a hug, and she waited him out, expecting him to be stiff to her touch, fighting him until she won and relaxed in her arms. When that happened, she held him close and although she did not hear them, she felt the tears fall silently on to her shoulder. “You gave me strength in those dark days, whether you meant to or not. I was grateful for it. You gave me courage. I was grateful for it.” She gently pushed him so she could look at him properly. “And now you have given me a brother.” She held both his hands and he gazed at them as if seeing them for the first time. “And I am grateful for it.”

“You are too forgiving.”

“And you are too hard on yourself.”

“You nearly died, Rukia. I was willing to let that happen.”

She shook her head. “I know. At the time it was the right thing for you to do. Your honour is important to you. It is important to me too!”

“My honour almost cost you your life. I could not see that. At all.” 

Rukia smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. “This night has made me so happy. You have made me so happy, brother. If you ever feel lost in this world, if something does not feel right in it, then know that your sister is here for you. All water flows under the bridge, Byakuya and in time this will too and if some day I am not here, and you need guidance, remember this. If something feels wrong, it usually is, brother. Let your heart have its say.”

She hugged him once more only this time, he returned it easily. “I do not deserve a sister like you.”

“Yes you do, for your sins.” Byakuya chuckled and Rukia beamed in delight that she had elicited such a response from him.

“There is more to tell you, I’m afraid, sister.” He smiled when he said it though, and she was too filled with delight at this change in him to worry.

“Tell me then.”

“I am the Head of this family. But many here do not think past that. You are my sister, and as such, that conveys honour and position upon you. Certain responsibilities.”

“Responsibilities?” Now she was puzzled; especially as he said it with a smile on his face.

“Yes. You should really have a husband by now.”

“A husband!” Rukia felt her stomach twirl. “What do you mean, a husband? Why would I need a husband?”

Byakuya replied, “Because you love him and he loves you in return.”

“What?” Rukia felt her cheeks turn red and was suddenly thankful for the dim light.

“I know he is a good man who worships the ground you walk on. Once I perceived his true feelings were of love and not for advancement, I turned and looked at you and saw you felt the same.”

“I- I- Don’t be ridiculous. Renji doesn’t love me! He doesn’t, I know he doesn’t.”

“Rukia, you deny yourself when you have no need. I see it, because I know it of my own heart. I have denied for so long the feelings there. I am an expert in it.”

Rukia felt herself shaking. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t! “How can you be so sure?” she whispered, afraid of hearing uncertainty in his answer.

“I know he loves you, because I have seen the way he looks at you. I know he loves you for I too, love someone and have gazed at them in wonderment. Every time he is with you, he does everything in your name, even if it means letting you go. I know you love him too, but are afraid to speak in case he does not feel the same. He does. Look in to his eyes. Look deep and you will see it hidden there, hoping you will find it.”

“I see.” Rukia was still shaking, but now because she felt her heart sing at the possibilities. She smiled at Byakuya. “I will look at him with my heart and see what lies there.” Something else was said, something important and she looked at her brother in puzzlement. “Did I just hear you say you love someone?”

“I did not-” Byakuya sighed. “I am a hypocrite and was about to lie to you to ensure that I could escape this sudden turn in the conversation. Yes. There is someone I love.”

Tonight was a night for revelations. Rukia grinned in delight. “Who is she, brother? Tell me, I swear I will keep your secret.”

She watched him struggle a little, but he finally spoke. “It is Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Oh!” She slowly allowed the grin to creep up on to her face. “It seems your heart has decided it needs its revenge on you! Ichigo!” She laughed at the idea. “He is perfect for you, brother! He will keep you on your toes!”

“I said I love him, Rukia. I did not say it was returned.” He frowned. “You seem inordinately pleased at the prospect though. May I ask why?”

Rukia reached forward and hugged her brother. “He has constantly surprised me with his strength and capacity for goodness. He is my best friend and I know that whoever he falls in love with, with have that love guarded and treasured forever.” She pulled back a little and smiled at her brother. “Tell him how you feel.” She placed her hand on his chest above his heart. “Be honest with him. I do not know if he feels the same, but I know the measure of him as a man. If he feels the same, you will be loved fiercely and with devotion and for the rest of your life.”

Byakuya was silent for some time. It was getting dark and he looked around the garden as if seeing it for the first time. “I can not ask you to risk such a thing if I am not willing to do the same.” He turned back to her and smiled at her, lifting her heart. “I will tell him how I feel.”

“I think Ichigo will fall in love with this Byakuya very easily.” She stood to leave, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Thank you for this night, Byakuya. I feel so happy.” She went to lead him away, but spotted a near-by flower. Her hand was reaching for it when he pulled at her, yanking her away from it. She turned to him, shocked by his actions.

“My apologies, Rukia. The flower is beautiful, I agree. But pluck it and the flower becomes dangerous. It is called the Akuma flower. As children we are warned of it. I let it grow here on sufferance as it is the only place left within the Soul Society that it can be found.” He reached instead to a different flower and plucked it for her, putting it in her hair. “This was one of Hisana’s favourites.”

Rukia looked back at the Akuma flower. “So beautiful to hold such a curse.”

“It is the Nightmare flower. It would send you in to a devil filled dream, from which you would be unable to awaken from. It is best left to admire its beauty as it grows, for it is the picking of it that causes its sap to become toxic.”

“I shall remember that brother. As I shall remember this whole night as one of revelations. Ichigo Kurosaki.” She said it in wonder, and he smiled at her tone. “Promise me you will tell him, brother. I would truly love to see you and he happy together.”

“I promise.” Byakuya smiled at the joy he felt in having confided in his sister. “I shall tell him. On my honour.”

“Renji, close your mouth. You'll let the flies in.”

“I...” Renji shook his head as if to clear it. Rukia now stood before him. He was sat on the sofa. “I just can't believe it.”

“What part can you not believe? Because it’s all true, every word of it.”

“I believe you. I’m just a little amazed, that’s all.” Renji burst out laughing. “The Captain loves Ichigo! Ichigo will torture him!” Rukia fought hard not to smile, as it had been her first thought also.

“Renji!”

The lieutenant wiped a tear from his eye. “I know, I know.” He sobered up quickly. “ Look, I know Captain Kuchki would never sleep with a prostitute, but what about Ichigo?”

“Ichigo would not sleep with a prostitute either.”

Renji sighed. “No. No one can find Ichigo. So what if everyone thinks that Captain Kuchki was with a prostitute but in reality it was Ichigo.”

“Kuchki's only consummate in the marriage bed, Renji.” She took a little pleasure from her joke and the look on his face. “You may be right. If they are still looking for Ichigo then all hope is not lost.” She started pacing up and down in front of him, thinking.

He watched her for some minutes before he lost patience with her. “Well? What do we do?”

“We wait here. Captain Unahana is coming back and she may need our help with Orihime. We can't abandon her. Ichigo would never forgive us. We stay the course. Watch over Orihime and our friends. If we are needed back at the Seireitei then they'll let us know somehow.”

Renji stood and stopped her in her tracks. “That’s the plan?”

She nodded. “That’s the plan.”

Unahana had not been surprised to see that Orihime had company. The two young men were both asleep in their chairs, so she had not disturbed them. She had what she needed and had left without ever waking them up. 

She was now standing outside the Kurosaki residence. Waiting.

It didn’t take long for Isshin to come out to her. “Greetings Isshin . May I offer you my condolences at this time.” She reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek. “I am truly sorry this has happened to you.”

“Thanks.” He looked up and down the street. “That’s nice to know, but why are you here?”

“I wanted to update you on Orihime's condition. I understand she is a dear friend of Ichigo's.”

“She is.” Isshin's face fell. “Was. Damn it.”

Unahana reached out and gently squeezed his arm. “These times will be hard, of course. But Ichigo's legacy in this world will live on. His heart already beats in a young woman's chest.” She looked up to the lights in Isshin's apartment. “I know this information is confidential, but there is a comfort for you in it. Your daughters will find comfort in it and I am sure with Ichigo's abilities, he will come back to this world to serve its lost souls. I am sure you will see him again here.”

Isshin sniffed. “I know. But I...” He sighed. “How is Orihime?”

“She is strong, but she is tangled up; her resistance is fading. I will need her friends when the time comes. For now, I know the strength of the antidote she needs. I will return to the Soul Society and begin work immediately. She should recover, but it won't be anytime soon, and her friends will play a large part in that.”

“Thank you for coming, Unahana. I appreciate it.”

She smiled at him. “We are friends of old, Isshin. How could I not come around at this time?” Another gentle peck on his cheek, a squeeze of his arm and she was gone. 

Isshin turned his gaze to the sky, looking at the stars. 

And cried.

It was midday and the sun had decided to come out and bathe the small yard in sunshine. Ichigo was scrubbing at clothes that had to be washed, trying not to think what the various stains might be.

Hiroko had explained to him the proper way to clean the clothes as he had no clue. No one he knew washed clothes by hand. He just threw his stuff in the wash basket and when It was his turn he'd put them in the washing machine. It was hard to wash them by hand, but he took some pleasure from the fact that he was making Hiroko's life a bit easier.

“You're actually quite muscular, Ruko.” Hiroko was now hanging clothes on the line. She nodded down at his arms, his sleeves rolled to stop them getting wet. “You are stronger than you look.”

Ichigo smiled. Out of this whole mess, Hiroko was one the one good thing to have happened to him

_ Well, that’s not exactly true. You remember the feel of him, don’t you? _

Ichigo ducked his head so Hiroko couldn’t see his face. “Thanks. I'm sure you must be stronger though, if you do this all the time by yourself.” He thought back to what Kenpachi had said, ‘I can sense what you're hiding.’ He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his own spiritual pressure, concentrating, finding the sense of it and searching for more. He quickly found Hiroko's and turned to her in surprise. He could feel the power she was hiding deep inside of herself. A red ribbon floated around her, but very close to her body. Hiding.

Before she saw him staring he turned back to the task in hand. He wasn’t great with the whole spiritual pressure thing, but he could tell that she had some power behind her. He thought of his own power, of Zangetsu. He paused in his scrubbing and looked down at his hands. He always felt comfortable holding his sword, no matter the worries and fears of any battle. Zangetsu was a part of him and he missed that.

“You’re day dreaming, Ruko.”

“Huh?” Ichigo started scrubbing again. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

She giggled as she climbed off the chair she was using to reach the line, to gather more clothes. “What were you thinking about?” Throwing the wet clothes over her shoulder, she climbed back up and started hanging some more.

“Oh. Nothing really.” He felt a sudden urge to rip the Sekkiseki stone from his neck and reclaim Zangetsu, but it passed quickly. “What it must feel like to have all that power, sword in hand. To be a Soul Reaper.”

To his surprise she nodded sympathetically. “I dream of that too sometimes.” She cocked her head to one side, staring at him. “Do you think that if you were a soul reaper, you could see that Captain that you like? The gentle one?”

Ichigo blushed quickly and turned back to his scrubbing. He got uncomfortable talking to anyone about stuff like that, never mind someone who looked as young as his little sisters! “No! I was just…”

“It’s ok. I won’t tell any-”

The back door to the house opened and Gi came out in to the yard. “Hiroko. Madam Asami wants you.”

Hiroko finished putting the peg on a piece of clothing only to have him yell at her. “Now!”

“Yes. Yes, I’m going now.” She jumped off her chair and he stepped only enough out of her way to allow her to squeeze past his giant frame. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Ichigo spared a quick glance at the gate and put his head down, scrubbing harder at the clothes.

“Stand up, boy.”

Sighing to himself, Ichigo let the shirt he was washing fall back in to the water and stood up, slowly. He could feel the anger radiating off this man and wanted to let him feel a little of his own. He knew he couldn’t do that though, so he stood in silence in front of him, head bowed.

Gi walked slowly around him, stopping again when he once more stood in front of Ichigo. “Do you know what happens the first day you come to work in this house?”

Ichigo didn’t have a clue. He shook his head, “No sir,” he said, quietly. Respectfully.

Gi punched him in the stomach. Surprised, Ichigo folded up in pain and fell to his knees. Before he could even get his breath back, Gi grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him over to the wall, holding him up by his throat. 

“When you come in to this house, you are seen by me! I get the pleasure of all new arrivals, no matter anyone else! But you? You are denied to me?”

“I- I’m sorry.” Ichigo fought to get a breath against the pressure being applied to his throat.

“You will be! Bloody Soul Reapers! Picking the best meat before anyone else can get any. How dare they!” Gi threw him roughly to one side, Ichigo falling hard sideways into a wall as he went down on his knees. Angry, he turned to face his attacker, only to get a kick in the face.

At that moment, Hiroko came back through the doorway and saw the scene in front of her. She paused in fright, letting Gi grab her and pull her close to him. He turned back to Ichigo. “I see you’ve made a friend here. Are you listening, boy?”

Ichigo sat up slowly, the rage inside trying to overwhelm him. “Yes sir.” He said, quietly. Gi never knew at that moment just how close he was to death.

“Then listen well. I know your type. Always sucking the cock of the most important man in reach! Looking for his protection! Well, the second this bastard Captain of yours is done with you, if you don’t come to find me and beg me to suck my cock, I am going to kill your little friend here.” For good measure he threw her at Ichigo, who caught her and held her in his arms. “You come and find me and beg me. Beg me for my cock or I will inflict such pain upon you, you will wish you were dead.” He grinned at the scene in front of him. “What are you to do?”

Ichigo had to concentrate to speak, the rage and desire to kill almost drowning out everything else in his mind.

“I must come and find you.”

Gi snarled and took a step closer, and it was only Hiroko flinching in his arms that brought Ichigo back under control. He bowed his head. “I must come and find you, and beg you to let me…suck your cock.”

“Good. I’m glad you understand.” Ichigo looked up as Gi hacked up some phlegm and spat it into the wash bucket. “Now get back to work and clean those clothes better.” 

Gi turned his back and went inside the house again.

For a moment, Ichigo felt the need to scream in rage and frustration, but he felt Hiroko shaking in his arms and suddenly he was grounded again. He pulled her and held her tighter. “Thank you for coming to my rescue,” he whispered to her.

She had her face buried in his shoulder, and it took her a moment for her to lift her head up and reply. “Are you alright?”

“Am I alright?” he reached up and realised he was bleeding from a wound to his forehead. He almost laughed. “Yes. I’m fine. I’ve had a lot worse.” He hugged her tight. “How about you? You ok now?”

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. “Yeah. But you know he’s going to be watching you. The second that Captain doesn’t care anymore, he will be expecting you, and he…” She bit her lip. “He’s not a nice man, Ruko. He’ll hurt you.” She leaned down in to him again, speaking quietly. “I’ve seen him looking at me. He’ll be coming for me soon. I can feel it.”

“Hey!” He gently pulled her away from his shoulder so he could look at her in the eyes. “I won’t let that happen. I promise you.”

Hiroko sniffed again. “That’s ok, Ruko. You can’t be everywhere. You see, when he comes for me, Gi will be the first man I’m going to kill.”

Startled, Ichigo hugged her again. “Don’t you worry about that. I’m going to destroy this place before I’m finished with it. I promise you.”

No one had come near Byakuya all day other than to see to his needs. Which suited Byakuya just fine. He was content for the moment to sit and think.

He had finished his last meal for the day when the door opened, and the guard spoke to him. “Captain Ukitake has granted permission for a visitor.” The guard stepped to one side and Byakuya restrained himself when he saw who it was.

“Hello Akhiro. Why are you here?”

Akhiro turned to the guard. “Captain Ukitake said I could confide with my Lord in private.” The guard nodded and closed the door. Akhiro turned and Byakuya could see the fear in his eyes. 

Standing, Byakuya approached the bars of the cell. “I shall not ask again. Why are you here?”

Akhiro shook his head and looked up and into Byakuya’s eyes. “I am here because of the shame you have brought to our household! How could you not know this?”

Byakuya felt his heart fill with rage, but thinking of Ichigo, he was able to restrain himself. It would not do for this man to know the extent of his failure. He remained silent.

“Even now you do not see what you have done! Accused of murder? Using a prostitute!?! How could you besmirch the great name of Kuchki with such unbecoming acts?”

“How could I?” Akhiro knew he denied the murder. “I did not kill Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Akhiro rounded on him. “But you cannot deny using a whore though, can you? You even gave him our name, just so he could service you! In the Seireitei no less! Do you not remember how long our noble family has served in that institution? Do you? Since the beginning, Lord Byakuya!”

It was hard to stand there and bite his lip, but Byakuya knew it would help them greatly if he could convince Akhiro he knew nothing of Ichigo’s true location.

“You do not answer.” Akhiro started pacing the room. “Name me one of our most noble ancestors who have tarnished the name Kuchki as you have done?”

“You forget Koga, Akhiro.”

“Koga? Worthy stock to bring in to the family, perhaps, but he was not a true Kuchki. Not like you, not by blood.” The name Koga seemed to bring a fire to Akhiro. “You were my truest hope for our family. A Captain in the 13th Court Guard Squads, strong and devoted to the family.” Akhiro leaned in closer to the bars, glaring at Byakuya with a zeal that he had never noticed before. “You disgust me, Byakuya. I am ashamed of what you have done to our name over the years. I thought with the death of your wife, that would be an end of it as she bore no children, but no. You could not even bare to look at another woman. So many ideal candidates who would have borne you many children, yet you could not even look at them! Mourning for that piece of filth you found on the streets!” He stepped back, aware that he had perhaps said more than he meant to.

Akhiro shook his head in despair. “You could have had a wife. A noble woman and had children. Once that obligation was met you could have indulged in your depraved carnal desires as much as you wanted!” Byakuya was taken aback by the vehemence radiating from him. “Many men indulge in their desires after they have secured their family, visit such places! But it’s true, you have feelings for this whore, don’t you?”

The silence stretched and Byakuya realised he was going to have to answer. “Yes. I love him, Akhiro. Why is that such a crime in your eyes?”

“Love!” he spat, “You stand behind bars with every peasant on the street talking about you like you are their equal! Do you want to know what the man you love was doing last night? Shall I tell you? He was in another man’s bed. Kenpachi Zuraki’s bed but at least Kenpachi knows enough to pay him for his service and leave him there! You have everyone laughing at our name!” Tears were running down his face now. “All my efforts over the years to keep the bloodline pure and now it is threatened by the very man who had carried us the furthest!” 

Byakuya moved back when Akhiro pulled out a blade from under his robes. For a brief moment, he thought Akhiro meant to try and kill him with it, but he simply stared at it. “I do what I do for our honour, for our pride, Byakuya, and you were my greatest hope for it. Now all of that is gone. You have no children, you consort with a whore and you have threatened our line by insisting on bringing in filth from the street. As long as you live now, you bring shame on us.” He looked up at Byakuya, disappointment and anger written all over his face.

Akhiro held out the knife and Byakuya took it with a shaking hand. “What am I to do with this?” Byakuya whispered. Tears ran down his face as he looked at this man who had once meant so much to Byakuya. This man he had once loved and who had confessed to so much without even realising it. “You have broken my heart, Akhiro.”

“As you have broken mine, Byakuya. The blade is a tanto. You have dishonoured the name Kuchki. A name that I knew once meant everything to you. If you wish to see that honour continue, then you know what you must do.” Akhiro turned his back on him and opened the door.

“Do you truly mean everything you said, Akhiro?” Byakuya called out. He did not expect an answer, but Akhiro turned to face him. 

“I meant every single word of it, Byakuya Kuchki.” The old man’s shoulders slumped in defeat and Byakuya heard a sigh escape his lips. Gone was his title of Lord. “You have until tomorrow's sunset.”

The door closed and Byakuya sat down. His legs could no longer carry him; it was as if the blade in his hand had suddenly increased tenfold in weight. 

He knew Kenpachi was near, and for once relished his company. It was starting to get dark now, and although he knew Kenpachi could talk his way in, Byakuya waited by the window.

“You awake in there, Kuchki?”

Standing on the bed, Byakuya could see out in to the street clearly. “Yes. Akhiro was here.”

“What did that cretin want?”

Byakuya almost defended his old friend. But he couldn't. “My death, apparently.” He reached through the window and held the blade out for Kenpachi.

“Seppaku? Nice blade though. Old.”

“What of Ichigo? Any news?”

“All is quiet. I was going to go pay him a visit. That’s why I called by. Any message?” 

Kenpachi passed the tanto blade back through the bars and Byakuya looked at it and saw nothing but betrayal. “Yes. Tell him to be ready. I’m breaking out and going home.”

It had been a long day spent cleaning and cooking for everyone else and finally Ichigo had been allowed to rest. Madam Asami had been angry to see his face bruised and cut, but as Gi had been standing beside her and Hiroko serving them food, he had claimed the prop for the washing line had hit him in the face. He had been told to ensure that Captain Kenpachi knew it had been his own fault. Gi had grinned at that. Ichigo had bent his head low and agreed he would.

He had taken himself off outside, sitting on the bench by the main entrance and eating his meal alone. It wasn’t exactly a palace, in fact although it looked better than the other homes and shacks on the street, it was still basic. Or maybe he just didn’t understand why ‘heaven’ was worse than anything he knew of in the World of the Living. 

Sighing, he sat up leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

“If I didn’t find you so adorable, you’d be a dead man right about now, you know that?” Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Kenpachi.

“Why are you here? Are you-"

Kenpachi looked up to a nearby window. “I’m here because my cock needs serviced and you’re the whore for the job, Ruko.”

Ichigo sighed. He'd figured out that Kenpachi enjoyed embarrassing him like this. Even a hundred years from now, he doubted Kenpachi would ever give him a break over this.

“How did you get that mark on your face?” Kenpachi's tone had suddenly turned sour. 

Thinking of Hiroko, Ichigo stood up quickly, smiled and raised his hands up. “Sorry. Sorry. I had an accident. All my own fault. Just a stupid accident. Shall we go? I’m sure you’re very busy and-"

Kenpachi put his hand on Ichigo's chest. “An accident? Hmm.” He looked up at the window. Someone was listening. “Do I need to kill someone?” He turned his crazy smile at Ichigo. “I think I love killing more than I do sex.”

Ichigo shook his head. “More than sex with me?” He leaned forward and as much to his own surprise as Kenpachi's, he kissed him nice and slow. “You know what I’m good at in bed?” As surprised as Ichigo was at himself, he could see a little discomfort in Kenpachi's eyes and that made it all worth while. He leaned close to his ear and whispered. “I snore magnificently.” He pulled back suddenly, a wicked smile on his face to see Kenpachi burst out laughing.

“Get your ass inside. Now.”

A quick nod and Ichigo turned and led him in to the house.

Madam Asami was once more in her little room. She liked to call it the drawing room and she saw ‘Ruko’ come in with Kenpachi. 

She jumped to her feet immediately and bowed. “Captain, sir.” She spared Ichigo a grimace. “Please accept my deepest apologies for the accident to Ruko. I have admonished him to be more careful.” 

Ichigo was standing on the first step on the stairs and Kenpachi slapped him on the ass. “I can live with a bit of bruising.” Kenpachi’s face took on a far away impression. “I’ve bruised and bloodied this young man before. He can take a lot. But it’s when a blade slices through flesh, in the heat of battle.” He turned his focus back to Madam Asami and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. “I miss fighting! That's what life is all about.” He almost growled at her. “If I can’t fight, I fuck. A slap or two ain’t going to kill him, but if anyone else uses him while I'm using him...”

“Oh, rest assured good sir,” and here she paused and turned her glare back to Ichigo. “While you are using him, no one shall have him. Please, the blue room is at your disposal of course.”

“Good,” he growled. He pushed Ichigo up the stairs, leaving Madam Asami biting her lip.

Ichigo pushed open the door of the bedroom and threw himself down on it. Kenpachi stepped in to the door way and shook his head sadly.

“Don't you like what you see?” Ichigo was enjoying getting a little of his own back. At that moment though, Yuki walked past the doorway and paused to take in the scene. She looked at Kenpachi and seemed to appraise him. “If you ever feel like a threesome, just knock on my door. I'd do you for free, Captain.” She turned and smiled at Ichigo, who had lost his nerve all of a sudden. “You too, Ruko.” She winked and walked on, leaving Kenpachi with a pleased smirk on his face. He came in and shut the door. Ichigo buried his head in the pillows.

“Damn-it.”

“You going to tell me how you got that bruise on your face now?”

Ichigo huffed at him. “I told you. It was an accident.”

“A cold day in hell that was an accident, unless someone fell and landed on your face.”

“I don’t need any help, ok? When the time comes, I will be sorting it out myself.” Ichigo moved to the side of the bed. The subject was over with. “What is it? Why are you here?” 

The large Captain sat at the small table near the window. “Byakuya is breaking out.” He smiled at Ichigo. “He's going to come and get you and then you and he can finish this mess.” Kenpachi leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the edge of the bed. “Akhiro came to him last night with a blade.”

“What!” Ichigo sat up right in a hurry. “Is he ok?”

“Of course he's ok. He's a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. No. It wasn’t a fight. Akhiro wants Byakuya to kill himself.”

This time Ichigo was genuinely confused. “Kill himself? Why would Byakuya simply kill himself because Akhiro told him to?”

“Because he's a snob. For the honour of the Kuchki name, Akhiro told Byakuya to kill himself.” Kenpachi snorted derisively. “I’ll never understand the noble families. What’s the point of killing yourself for honour when you can go down fighting.” He shrugged at Ichigo. “Would you do something that stupid?”

“I…” Ichigo hated to admit it, but Kenpachi had a point. “I can’t see myself doing it, no. But then again, I’m not exactly nobility, am I?” He sighed and decided to change the subject. “So, another night in this place. Brilliant.”

“Tell me what happened to your face?”

“No.”

“All right then. Tell me you’re going to kick their ass?”

Ichigo smiled. “Oh yes. I’m going to do that, alright. I just can’t right now. Not until there is something better to offer.”

“Better?” asked Kenpachi. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

It had been bothering Ichigo all day, and for now he wasn’t ready to talk about it. But, when this was all said and done he knew he would not be going back to his family. That meant that he wouldn’t be seeing them like he used to. Hopefully he was still going to go to the world of the living to kill Hollows and deal with any other threat to Karakura town… _Let them try and stop us…_ But he was starting to think about what he was going to do with his time in the Soul Society and since the idea had first came into his head, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

“I have my plans, Kenpachi.”

“Any of them involve fighting me?” Ichigo repressed a shudder. He was starting to think of Kenpachi as a good friend, but he suspected the man would still give anything for a fight to the death with him.

“Not if I can help it. You’re too much of a psycho for me. I’d fight beside you though. Any time.”

Kenpachi snorted and pointed at Ichigo. “Don’t make me dislike you now, kid.”

Ichigo laughed. “So, another night here. Brilliant.” It was dark outside now, although he could still hear children laughing and playing on the street. “What are we going to do until then?”

The chair’s feet scraped against the floor and Kenpachi pushed backwards and stood up. He kicked off his shoes and set his sword on the table. “I’m not staying too long, so I’m going to have a nap. Wake me up when everyone has gone to bed. That way, you get to sleep in this room tonight again. I got the sense that Madam Sour face down there doesn’t like you much.”

“Her and Gi, both.”

“Gi, huh?” He nodded at Ichigo again. “So that’s who done that. Pissed off he can’t play with you?”

“Kenpachi.” Ichigo got up off the bed, stood in front of the Captain and looked him straight in the eye. “He can hit me all he wants. It’s nothing. I can take that.” He leaned in close to make sure Kenpachi took him seriously. “But what I wouldn’t take so well is someone else hurting him for me.” He cocked his head to one side. “I want to hurt him myself. Are we understood?”

Kenpachi looked at how serious Ichigo was being. “I knew there was a reason I liked you. Ok. I won’t touch a hair on his head. But you owe me a fight. All in.”

A grin slowly grew on Ichigo’s face. “It’s a deal. Now. Get in that bed.”

It had grown still outside as the world had slowly retreated behind doors and to beds. Madam Asami was still awake when she heard footsteps come slowly down the stairs. She turned to look and saw the Captain. He frightened her, but she had a business to run and he would ultimately be very, very good for business. She stood and walked to greet him at the bottom of the stairs, standing by the door so she could open it for him.

“I hope Ruko has pleased you, sir?” 

“If you only knew how much he has pleased me this night.” He leaned down a little closer to her. “He’s small and pathetic looking, but he does know how to give me what I want.” At these words, Kenpachi thought of the fight he was promised. He stood up straight and grinned. “I’ve never felt so satisfied.”

Madam Asami whimpered a little, but otherwise managed to keep a smile on her face. 

“Here. For your troubles.” Kenpachi pulled money out of a fold in his clothes. “I know it’s not good for business, keeping him all to myself, but I can’t keep him in the Seireitei. Wouldn’t look too good. But,” He leaned over and put an arm around her shoulder, although he kept the weight off it, as he didn’t actually want to physically hurt her. “I’m sending someone else round. I’ve told him just how good Ruko is and I owe him a favour. I’ve given you plenty of money and once this guy has been, I’m done with Ruko.”

“You, you are?” Madam Asami tried to hide her delight at this news. He had given her more money than she saw in a year, but he was physically terrifying. 

“Yeah.” Kenpachi thought of the bruise on Ichigo’s face. If he couldn’t beat the hell out of whoever had done it, then maybe he would be able to force Ichigo to deal with it a little sooner than he realised. “He’s a Lieutenant of the 4th Squad. Bunch of losers, to be frank, but he helped me out of a tight spot, so I owe him. Told him what a good fuck Ruko is.” He gave a happy sigh. “The things that boy will put up with. How easily persuaded he is to do whatever the fuck you want to him. Let him have his night with the kid, and then you can do whatever you want with him.” Kenpachi lifted his arm and walked to the door, making sure to turn round and look Asami in the eye before he left. “No one is to touch him, except the Lieutenant. Once he’s done with him, fine. But trust me, I will be back if he doesn’t have Ruko to himself. Do we have an understanding, Madam Asami?”

She nodded her compliance. “I understand. Until this Lieutenant comes, no one shall have him. Once he leaves, he is ours?”

“You got it.” He turned away from her and walked out the door, neglecting to close it behind him,

Asami closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked down at the money in her hand and smiled. “So much money, and that bastard Captain won’t be bothering us anymore. Plus, the Lieutenant will be easier to handle and he will tell his friends and they will come here.” She turned to the open doorway of her drawing room, her husband rising from his chair in the corner and coming out in to the hall. “So much money, Gi and after tomorrow night, you can play with our new toy. Tomorrow night you decide if we keep him or not.”

Gi wasn’t a patient man, but he smiled as it would give him time to figure out how he was going to make Ruko pay for keeping him waiting. “That Captain says he can take a beating. Let’s see what he can take after I am through with him.”

It was late, but both Ukitake and Kyoraku were still awake. Kyoraku had drank a hell of a lot of sake. Unusually, Ukitake wasn’t that far behind him.

They were sitting next to each other at the table, leaning against each other. It had grown comfortably silent in the last hour or so.

“Damn that, Byakuya!”

Ukitake’s outburst startled Kyoraku, who quickly straightened himself up, only to have Ukitake fall over into his lap. The 11th Squad Captain looked up and smiled apologetically. “Sorry.” Not that sorry, he made himself more comfortable, using Kyoraku’s leg as a pillow.

“Sorry, huh?” Kyoraku reached over and poured himself another drink. “You're annoyed? Still?” If Ukitake hadn’t of said anything, he would probably just fallen asleep like this. Now he wanted more sake.

Ukitake was feeling a little queasy so he decided not to move from where his head was resting in Kyoraku’s lap. He closed his eyes though to try and stop the room swimming. “Yes. That obvious?”

“Yeah. Pretty obvious.” He sipped at the sake and thought about whether or not he should move Ukitake so he could reach another bottle. Ukitake won and he decided that he was happier this way rather than drinking too much more.

Ukitake looked up at Kyoraku and sighed. “I wish they could trust us with the truth. I would gladly help them. Byakuya deserves to be happy again.”

“It would be nice to see him stop frowning so much. The guy always seems miserable.”

“You would be too if you were in that much pain.”

Kyoruko bowed his head to look straight in to Ukitake’s eyes and smiled. “Always thinking of others.” He leaned down and kissed Ukitake. “You taste nice.”

Chuckling, Ukitake reached his hand up to cup the others face. “I taste of sake.”

“Sake’s nice.” He kissed him again, just a little longer this time, their tongues briefly meeting. “Very nice.” He pulled back and grinned. “I wouldn’t overly worry. You and I both know Ichigo is out there somewhere. He’s not the man for settling for second best or failure. Whatever is happening, they will sort it out.”

“That I’m not worried about. It’s this whole prostitute business I don’t…” Ukitake sighed. “I’ve been a bit of a fool.”

Kyoraku shook his head, hearing those words and coming to the same conclusion. “Nah. I think we both needed to be drunk to understand the finer points of this fiasco. So Kenpachi wasn’t toying with Kuchki, he was actually helping him?”

“It would seem so, my love. It would seem so.”

Kyoraku reached for the sake again, pouring out the last of it. “It’s nice though. Ichigo is a good kid and Byakuya deserves another go at happiness.” He sipped the last of the sake, finishing it with a sigh. “Are you fit to get up?”

Ukitake shook his head. “No. I don’t think…No. I’m not.” He closed his eyes. “You shouldn’t let me drink so much.”

Kyoraku smirked. “I thought you would have learned that lesson for yourself a long time ago.”

“You make me forget.” Ukitake opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. “Fancy helping me stand? I’m pretty sure if I can get up on my feet, I can make it to the bed.”

“Sure. Hold on a second.” 

Ukitake groaned a little as he was forced to lift his head to let Kyoraku get up. Once he was up on his feet, Kyoraku reached out his hand. Ukitake took it and was hauled to his feet very quickly. “How’s the stomach?”

“A little temperamental, but not as bad as I thought.” Ukitake reached out both his hands and cupped Kyoraku’s cheeks. “Thank you.” He kissed him again, earning a smile.

Kyoraku turned and linked arms and together they both managed to make it to the bed without too much bother. They both lay down on top of the covers. Ukitake snuggled up to Kyoraku, lying on his arm. “I don’t think I even want to get up again to get undressed.”

“I don’t think I can.” Kyoraku closed his eyes and wriggled a little closer. “Do you think they’ll be ok? Ichigo and Byakuya I mean?”

“Yes. Byakuya loves him. He’s not one to disobey, yet his behaviour has placed his honour in peril. All this for Ichigo.”

The room fell silent after that, Ukitake keeping still in the hopes that his stomach would settle enough for him to get to sleep. 

“I’d do anything for my love. Always.”

Ukitake smiled, and although he didn’t open his eyes, he suspected Kyoraku was smiling at him. “As would I, Shunsui, as would I.”

That said, Kyoraku moved down a little, removing his arm from underneath Ukitake’s head, earning a little moan of protest. “Well, apart form letting my arm fall asleep, that is.” He gave Ukitake a peck on the cheek as an apology.

Snuggling up close again to each other, the two men fell silent and before long, they were both fast asleep.

Byakuya had felt a small thrill breaking out of his cell. The truth was, the only cell that could hold a Captain was his honour. Byakuya's honour had been redefined.

As he left the cell, he reluctantly left his Captain's garments and kenseikan lying on the bed and had stolen a cloak, determined that if he was going to do this, then he was going to do it correctly. As he had broken the bars in the window, he had thought of that time he had left Rukia to her fate and how she had told him to let his heart have it’s say. That was why he knew he was doing the right thing.

He had simply walked out through the spirit gate, no one questioning a man in a hooded cloak. As he made his way to the brothel he realised that he was not used to such anonymity. Those that were still awake barely spared him a glance. Which allowed Byakuya to look closely at the area he was in.

It surprised him that the area was so impoverished. He knew life was simple in the Soul Society, but he had no idea at just how badly off these people were. One shack he walked past had a large group of children sleeping on the floor. There was no door or window to secure them against inclement weather or undesirables. He stopped to stare when he saw this, so surprised at their living conditions. Someone must have sensed him, as an older girl sat up and looked right at him. Embarrassed he'd been caught looking, Byakuya moved on and before long he was staring at the House of The Falling Flower.

It pained him that Ichigo was even in there, never mind only pretending to work there. If he was being honest, it pained him to go in there himself. But there was no choice.

Although it was almost midnight, he knew there were still people awake in the house. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

A small woman answered the door. “Come in, come in.”

Looking to see if anyone was watching, Byakuya stepped in through the doorway. 

“I am a... friend, of Captain Kenpachi Zuraki.”

“Please, wait in there please.” Byakuya was shown in to a small sitting room. He watched her disappear and decided not to sit down.

Ichigo was just starting to doze off when the door to his room opened. “Get up, lazy boy. Get up!” Ichigo bolted up right. “Get up, boy!”

“What is it?”

Madam Asami found his clothes and threw them at him. “You have work to do. Hurry up.”

Groaning inwardly, wondering what they expected of him now, Ichigo put his legs out of the bed to get dressed. Asami shook her head. “You don’t need to get dressed. Take your clothes and go down to the red room.”

Ichigo stared at her in puzzlement. “The red room?”

“Are you incapacitated in some way?” She looked about the room they were in. “This is our best room. Your Captain is done with you.” She smiled. “To be honest I am glad he is gone. He's a scary man.” She went and stood beside the open door to the room. “You are still in debt to the Captain, so you will work tonight. Afterwards, you can stay and work for me.”

Ichigo felt his heart start to pound as he took in her words. “Work for you? Why would I...”

“You are a pretty boy, and you must be talented to have such men seek you out. It is hard on the streets for one such as yourself. Weak. Defenceless. Here you have a roof over your head and three meals a day. Others have refused to work here and died on the streets.” She waved her hand at him. “You have obviously some skill in the bedroom to have such powerful men want you. So, you work here and you will be safe. Leave and you will die on the streets. You know this, or you would not do what you do. Now, hurry up!”

Not dressed but too confused to care, Ichigo picked up his clothes and followed her out of the room to another room down the hall. “What do you want me to do in here?” The room was a lot smaller. Neat and tidy though. Ichigo knew that because he'd spent a good part of his day in here, cleaning.

She turned at him. “You have a client. Show him respect as he is a Lieutenant in the Soul Society. If he finds you enjoyable he will recommend us to his friends.” She almost cackled at the thought of all those new clients. “Get in to bed. I will bring him up now.” She left, leaving Ichigo trying to decide if he should climb out the window or just run out past them all at the front door.

His hand went automatically to the pendant that sat nestled against his chest. It instantly calmed him down, despite the weight that seemed to sit on him while wearing it. That there was no one here who could hold him against his will. 

He then sensed something he knew well, and a smile crept on to his lips.

Byakuya had said as little as possible to Madam Asami, only to pass her the money and to thank her as she led him up the stairs. He'd been able to sense the spiritual pressure in the house, and not just Ichigo's reduced one. Someone else here had power. But now was not the time.

“This way sir, this way.”

He followed her down a short corridor, to a door that had a red flower painted on it. “This is you, sir.”

The bed lay facing the door, and when she stepped out of the way he saw Ichigo. 

He was in the bed, sitting up and resting against the head rest, chest uncovered, his hands betraying his nerves as he twisted bedsheets in them.

“This is Ruko, and as per Captain Zuraki’s instructions, no other has touched him since he left.” She nodded and stepped back out in to the hallway and Byakuya took a step in. Asami closed the door and then they were alone.

“I....” Byakuya took a hesitant step forward. Ichigo got up out of bed and moved to meet him.

“I was told you were coming, but I didn’t think it would be so soon.”

“I didn’t see the point of waiting any longer.” Byakuya reached out, his fingers almost touching Ichigo's face before his courage failed him and he hesitated. Ichigo took that small step forward so he could move into his touch, Byakuya’s hand cold against his face. He reached up and placed his own hand on top of Byakuya's, closing his eyes and relishing the contact.

Byakuya moved closer and before Ichigo thought to open his eyes again, Byakuya had gently pressed his lips to Ichigo’s, kissing him. Ichigo sighed as he pulled away, his eyes still closed as he rested his forehead against Byakuya's. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered. He reached around Byakuya, enveloping him in a hug.

“And I you, my love.”

They stayed embraced for some time, both needing to feel the other in their arms. It was only when Byakuya sighed, a sound filled with regret that Ichigo knew it was time to sort this all out. “Do we have to? I could stay like this forever.”

“As could I, but this house of ill repute is not the place for that.”

Ichigo could only agree. He took Byakuya’s hand and led him to the bed, getting him to sit down. “What’s in front of us? What do we have to do now?”

Shaking his head, Byakuya gently squeezed Ichigo’s hand. “I am betrayed by my blood. My heart is torn and yet here I sit, next to you knowing that I must finish this. I can not let him get away with what he has done to you.”

“If it was anything else, Byakuya, anything, I would let it go. But he has taken me away from my family. I can never go home.” 

“That is why he must pay for his crimes. I will not abide this.”

“Kenpachi told me what he said to you earlier.” Ichigo looked away from him, staring at the candle on the small table. “That he told you to kill yourself for your family’s honour.” He was biting his lip, afraid of what he might hear as an answer. “You wouldn’t have done that, would you?”

Byakuya frowned. “My honour would have led me to consider it once it was suggested.” 

Ichigo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “No way! That’s crazy, Byakuya!”

“Let me finish, Ichigo. Yes, there was a time I would have considered it. There is nothing I would not do for the sake of my pride.” He reached out his free hand and ran his fingers through Ichigo’s hair and down the back of his neck. Stroking the younger man; comforting him. “But you have helped me see what true honour is. It is not simply doing what is expected. It is doing what is right. Rukia told me to let my heart have its place in my pride. And that, my love, has led me to you. Here.”

Not able to help himself, Byakuya used the hand at the back of Ichigo’s neck to gently pull him towards him, Ichigo letting him. Their lips met and softly, gently, they kissed again. 

That sensation of desire and fear ignited within Ichigo and he grew more impassioned, Byakuya starting to match his pace. “I want you so badly. I missed you. I missed you more than I would have thought possible, Byakuya,” he said breathlessly as they kissed. Ichigo moaned against him when his grip tightened against his hair before letting it go, Byakuya shifting, turning so he could stand up and position himself above Ichigo. He climbed on to the bed, Ichigo now between his knees as he gently pushed him down and kissed him.

Ichigo shuffled backwards until his feet were back on the bed, Byakuya never letting him pull his mouth away as he did so. Byakuya’s moved against him, letting Ichigo know he was hard; Byakuya could feel Ichigo’s own erection and he moaned with the thought of what was to come.

“What do you want, Ichigo? Anything my love. Anything.” Byakuya kissed him harder this time, his tongue slick and Ichigo gasped against him, his cock hard against Byakuya’s own. “Anything. Let me please you, Ichigo. That is my desire.”

Byakuya was still fully dressed, but Ichigo was only wearing his boxers. His hands were all over Byakuya, his body demanding the other man's touch. “Take your clothes off. Please. I want you naked. That’s all I want right now.” He spared a glance at Byakuya’s crotch. “I want to feel your skin on mine.” He was panting now, wishing somehow that Byakuya’s clothes would simply disappear so he wouldn’t have to let go.

Byakuya climbed quickly off the bed, enjoying the sight of the young man in front of him. He stripped quickly. “You have no idea what you do to me, Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya grinned as the final piece of his clothing came off.

Ichigo didn’t have time to feel embarrassed. “I have some idea.” Byakuya’s erection stood proud; Ichigo’s own was tenting his boxers. 

Standing at the foot of the bed, Byakuya stared down at the man before him. This time he climbed on to the bed, kneeling, his fingers reaching underneath the band of his boxers, Ichigo obliging by lifting his hips, the boxers sliding off easily. “What do you want, Ichigo?”

Byakuya trailed his finger from the base of Ichigo’s cock, to the tip. He looked up at Ichigo and gave him a smile that Ichigo could only think of as wicked. He grinned back in delight, that touch alone almost sending him over the edge. “I just want to feel you against me.” He gasped as Byakuya trailed his finger gently over the tip of Ichigo’s penis. “Fuck,” he gasped. “I’m not going to last much longer. Just touch me. Please. Now, Byakuya, please.”

Byakuya gripped the base of Ichigo’s cock, causing the younger man to buck his hips up, as if he was trying to somehow to move further into his touch. He looked up from his work, delighted at the response he was getting. Without removing his eyes from Ichigo’s gaze, he leaned down and licked the head of his cock.

That earned him a grunt and some further swearing before Ichigo was able to open his eyes to look at him again. “Would you like more, Ichigo?” Byakuya licked the head again, Ichigo more prepared this time as he gripped the blankets, still moving up off the bed, but not as much as the first time.

“Yes,” he gasped, unable to take his eyes off Byakuya as he moved down this time and slowly sucked the head of his cock before moving further downwards. Gasping for air, Ichigo could feel the intense pleasure in his groin demanding release, moving through his body. “By…Byakuya, I’m… Soon. Oh God, yes, please yes.” Byakuya started moving his head up and down, his mouth gently sucking, wet and heat engulfing Ichigo’s cock and he could feel Ichigo’s orgasm hit him, cum filling his mouth as Ichigo bucked and writhed forcing Byakuya to remove his mouth sooner than he would of liked. Ichigo left him very little choice in the matter.

He moved up and backwards, enjoying watching Ichigo shudder and gasp as he came down from his orgasm. Byakuya swallowed the cum in his mouth. A not unpleasant taste, especially if it meant he could do this for the man he loved.

Finally, Ichigo lifted his head up of the pillow. “Come here.” 

Byakuya slowly made his way up to Ichigo, kissing and licking as he went. He finally reached his mouth and the two kissed slowly, Ichigo finding the whole experience more sensual than he had words to express it.

He didn’t ask this time, he just reached his hand down between them, touching Byakuya’s cock properly for the first time. He stroked it, enjoying the feel of Byakuya in his hand, taking pleasure in watching his face as each slow stroke caused the other man’s breath to come in haggard gasps.

Without warning, Ichigo took hold of Byakuya’s sides and rolled, the other man surprised to find himself suddenly lying underneath Ichigo. Byakuya grinned up at him. “What mischief is this, Ichigo?”

Reaching up to his mouth, Ichigo ran his fingers over his own lips, his mouth parting to let his tongue taste his fingers. “It’s hardly fair, is it?”

It was a game, and Byakuya played along. “Tell me what is not fair? I would not have you denied, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Well,” Ichigo reached down and copied what Byakuya had done; he took the base of the others’ cock in his hand, and squeezed gently, stroking and squeezing, earning a sharp intake of breath from Byakuya. Ichigo licked his lips in anticipation. “You know what I taste like now. I know what I taste like. I could taste myself in your mouth.” He bent down and kissed the head of the others cock. His tongue swirled around the head of it, Byakuya gasping and dropping his head back on to the pillows. “I want to taste you, Byakuya.” He licked it again, this time going a little further and sucking at the head. “I want you to come in my mouth, so I can swallow it. I want to taste you on my lips, my Lord Byakuya. I want you to give yourself to me. I want you. All of you.” He bent down and this time took as much of his cock in his mouth as he could, all the while sucking. All the while enjoying the other man writhing and trying not to thrust up into his mouth.

Byakuya lost control and he tried to thrust up into that wet, hot mouth, but he felt a hand on his hip, restraining him, holding him down and with a cry that he did not realise he had uttered, he came.

Before he could even open his eyes, Ichigo was kissing him, and Byakuya realised with a start that he hadn’t completely swallowed all his cum. He could taste himself in Ichigo’s mouth and the thought urged him on as he gasped through his orgasm, Ichigo kissing him through it.

Finally, Ichigo sat up and rolled over so he lay next to Byakuya, both men panting slightly. Byakuya felt a hand move over his chest, Ichigo on his side, nestling himself so his head was resting against Byakuya’s chest in the crook of his arm. He put his arm around Ichigo and content and happy, they both fell asleep.

“Ruko!” A small hand grabbed hold of his arm and began shaking him. “Wake up, Ruko!”

Ichigo yawned. “Five more minutes, Yuzu, then I’ll get up.’

The shaking grew more intense and Ichigo realised with a start that he was lying next to someone in a bed. He smiled at the sudden recollection of what had happened last night. “Ruko, wake up!”

Ruko?

He turned away from Byakuya, who was also waking up to see Hiroko looking at him full of concern.

“Hiroko? What is it?”

Hiroko glanced at the door to the bedroom before turning back to Ichigo. “It’s Gi, Ruko. He tried to...” 

Ichigo took in her appearance and felt a swell of anger. He sat up in bed. “Did he hurt you?”

Tears streaked her face. “No. He just laughed at me, Ruko. He cornered me in the kitchen and told me I needed to start earning my way.” She sniffed, her hand still clutching Ichigo's arm. “I picked up a knife and he just kicked me. He said he was going to...Going to...” She looked over at Byakuya for the first time, and somewhere found the resolve to smile at him. “This is the gentle one, Ruko?”

Ichigo blushed. “Yeah.”

She nodded. “I can tell. His eyes say more than the rest of him put together.” She turned back to Ichigo. “He said he was going to fuck you till you bled then throw your corpse on the rubbish heap.” She bowed her head, ashamed. “He’s done it before and no one cared. No one even missed her except me.”

“I'll kill him for hurting you, I swear!”

Byakuya had remained silent, listening. “Have you anywhere to go, child?”

She shook her head no. 

“I see.” He turned to Ichigo. “What do you want to do, Ichigo?”

Hiroko looked at ‘Ruko’. “Ichigo?”

“I want to teach him a lesson. Then I want to burn this place to the ground.”

Hiroko looked nervously between the two men. “You can’t do that. He said he would kill you!”

Byakuya smiled at the girl. “This is no ordinary man. This is Ichigo Kurosaki. One of the strongest Soul Reapers to have ever existed. Do not carry any fear for his safety.” He reached out to her and offered her his hand. “I am Captain Byakuya Kuchki of the Soul Society and you are under our protection.”

Ichigo reached out and took her other hand. “Remember the other Captain?”

She nodded. “The crazy one?”

Ichigo stifled a laugh. “Yeah. The crazy one. You impressed him. We'll all look after you. I promise.”

“What do you want to do?” Byakuya asked.

He never replied but turned to the girl. “Where is he?”

Unable to help herself, Hiroko looked back at the door. “He said he was going to chop some wood in the field out the back gate. It's about the only chore he does.”

“Ok then. Go grab your stuff and meet Byakuya outside the front.” He turned to Byakuya. “Do we have time for this?” 

“If he is a threat to this child, then yes, we have time.”

Ichigo grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

Hiroko had left with Byakuya. He was ensuring her safety to the Seireitei, where she was to ask for Captain Zuraki. Then he was coming back for Ichigo.

Ichigo had come down the stairs and walked in to the kitchen, grabbing some toast. Kioto was sitting at the table, a smirk on his face. “Sounds like you earned your keep last night, Ruko.” He watched Ichigo blush over his cup of tea.

“Yeah. Well...shut up, ok?” Ichigo smiled at him though, to show he wasn’t too embarrassed about it. 

“I heard Madam Asami offered you a spot.” He finished the last few dregs of his tea. “Gi isn’t nice, but it’s only the once and when it’s over he has no further interest.” Kioto got up and moved across to the sink, leaving his dishes on the bench. Ichigo didn’t notice at first, but he was standing next to him. As Ichigo reached for a glass, Kioto did too. He laughed as their hands bumped together. 

Ichigo turned to face him, to apologise but was taken off guard as Kioto kissed him. Quick and to the point. Kioto raised an eyebrow in question. “I hope you don't mind.” Kioto moved a little closer and as Ichigo had no where else he could go he found himself cornered. Kioto’s hand came up and he started moving his finger up and down, in lazy circles over Ichigo's chest. “I'm not exactly looking for a relationship here, but it would be nice to know there’s someone in my corner.” He leaned closer and Ichigo, like a rabbit caught in headlights, froze. “It would be nice though, to have someone who doesn’t demand anything off me.” He leaned in close to Ichigo and whispered, “Someone who gives as well as takes...” He bit gently at Ichigo's ear.

Flustered, Ichigo panicked a little. “Uh, I ah, well I'm flattered but I can't.” He could see the hurt look on Kioto’s face and forced himself to get a grip. “Look. I'm not staying and even if I was, I'm,” He smiled as he said it. “I’m in love with someone.” Seeing the look of disappointment on his face, Ichigo leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you though. You’ve made my day.”

Kioto shrugged. “It’s always the way. Where are you going to go?” He looked over Ichigo’s shoulder and at the back door. “Gi is out there. He won’t be happy if you leave without his payment.” He squeezed Ichigo's arm. “He's got a wicked temper. If you're going, go and see him first. It won’t be pleasant, but he won’t come after you that way.”

“Nah. That’s ok.” Ichigo grabbed the glass and poured some water from the jug. “I want to have a word with him before I go anyway.” He downed his drink in one go. 

“He'll hurt you, Ruko.” Now Kioto was being serious. “I wouldn’t put it past him to even kill someone. He's a nasty piece of work.”

Now it was Ichigo's turn to shrug. “Let him try. He’s got a surprise coming his way.”

Kioto grabbed his arm. “What are you planning? You can’t take him on, he’s too strong. He will hurt you; kill you!”

“Kioto...” Sighing, Ichigo hugged him. “Alright. I will go and see him first. Sort it out. Will that make you happy?”

“No. I wouldn’t wish him on anyone, but I’d rather you safe.”

“Thanks.” Ichigo set the glass down and grinned at the other man. “No time like the present.” Ichigo smiled at Kioto and pulled away from their hug and walked out the back door.

Kioto watched him go and for a split second, actually felt sorry for Gi. That didn’t last long though.

Ichigo stepped out into a bright sunny morning. Over the wall he could hear the faint sound of someone chopping wood. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo opened the gate and walked out.

There was a path that ran down the back of all the houses, but on the other side, there was only a forest. It wasn't dense, and it looked like people used it as a common resource. Gaps appeared in the trees which were directly opposite back gates. He turned towards the direction of the town, to go looking for him, but Gi saw him first.

“Over here, Ruko.” Ichigo turned and saw that Gi must have just stepped out from behind the trees.

Looking both ways to see if anyone else was about and finding no one, Ichigo walked over the path towards him. “I was just getting some fresh air. I...I told Madam Asami I wouldn’t be long.” Ichigo looked back towards the house. “I have chores to do.”

Gi smirked. “Yes. You do. Come closer.” Ichigo didn’t move to start with. “Closer!” 

Watching the young man flinch then move closer was all the encouragement Gi needed. As soon as ‘Ruko’ was in reach, he was grabbed by the throat. Gi dug his nails in and dragged Ichigo into the trees, ignoring his pleas to let him go.

He threw Ruko roughly to the ground. “You disappoint me, Ruko.”

Ichigo knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he was. A part of him was delighted at this turn of events. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” A part of him was looking to tear this man apart. “Please, don't be disappointed, Gi!”

Gi leaned down to look at him, Ruko scrambling backwards until his back hit a tree. Gi still had an axe in his hands, which he suddenly swung, lodging it in the tree above Ichigo’s head. 

‘Ruko’ let out a yelp, only to find Gi's hand round his throat again, pulling him up, forcing him to stand. He was pushed hard up against another tree, Gi now in his face. “What did I tell you I wanted from you boy?”

Staring in puzzlement and supposed fear, ‘Ruko’ stared blankly for a second or two. Gi spoke first. “You were supposed to come to me, weren’t you?”

Ichigo feigned puzzlement for a moment, then allowed realisation to cross his face.

“Yeah. That’s right. Your precious Captain isn’t here to protect you. He's done with you.” Gi turned his head and spat on the ground. “You were supposed to come to me! Beg me. Remember?”

“Please, Gi. He only came last night! Madam Asami asked me to do chores!” Ichigo started clawing at the hands at his throat. Even though he didn’t feel threatened, it was still uncomfortable. He didn’t have to act too much for this part. “I was going to come, I swear.” As much as it pained him, Ichigo started stroking the other man’s hands, gentling his touch. “I swear, I was going to come and see you!”

Gi abruptly let go, Ichigo falling back a little, taking in deep gulps of air, now on his feet but being supported by the tree. He looked up at Gi as he rubbed at his throat. “I was going to come to you, Gi. I was.”

Gi smiled, thinking he had the upper hand. He slapped Ichigo in the face, and it was all Ichigo could do to restrain himself from tearing the Sekkiseki stone away from his throat. “What’s so special about you anyway, to have a Captain from the Soul Society fuck you?” Gi took another step back. “Whore.”

Ichigo felt a little trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and saw it there. He then looked back to Gi, standing a little straighter. “Captain Zuraki once beat me to within an inch of my life, yet I begged him for more.” He licked at the blood in the corner of his mouth and grinned. “He gave it to me too. Almost killed me.”

Gi nodded, not paying too much attention to the change that was happening in front of his eyes. “You can take a beating then. Good.” He punched Ichigo hard in the stomach, Ichigo falling to his hands and knees, the air knocked out of him. “You know what I want. I’ve told you already what I wanted you to do.” He punched Ichigo in the face. “You liked that, didn’t you? Beg me. Beg me for more. Beg me for my cock in your mouth, you fucking whore, or what that Captain did to you will be child’s play in comparison.”

By this stage Ichigo was on his hands and knees, head looking at the ground. He reached up and pulled the necklace from underneath his clothes and even with just a lack of direct contact, he felt his power returning. 

“Please,” Ichigo looked up his hands now off the ground, sitting back on his heels. Gi looked down at him in disgust.

“Beg me, whore, or I will kill you and leave you for the rats.”

Ichigo nodded, seeing the spark of sadistic pleasure light up Gi's face. Ichigo reached out and gently tugged at the knees of Gi's trousers. Begging. Just like he wanted. Ichigo looked up at him. “Please, Gi, Please, I beg you. Hit me. Teach me to be good. Punish me for being a whore. Please give me your cock. I want it so bad.”

Gi seemed pleased at how this was going.

Ichigo felt a little pleased at how it was going too. “What would you like me to do first, Gi.” Ichigo put a smile on his face. He moved forward, still looking upwards at Gi from a position of submission. He smiled up at that hateful face, wanting to smash it to pieces. Ichigo felt his own anger rising, but a part of him wanted to take this right to the end. He was starting to lose focus. To give himself over to his anger, unsure how long this man had been tormenting women, men and even children like Hiroko. What he might have done to his sisters if they had wound up here alone. “Would you like me to kiss you?” He lowered his voice, his hands shaking with rage. “Tell me,” he whispered. “Tell me what you want?”

Gi pushed Ichigo hard in the face, knocking him sideways to the ground. With a grunt he popped out the button on his shorts. “I told you! Beg me to fuck your face, you piece of whore shit.”

Ichigo nodded at him, sitting up again. “That huge throbbing cock is the only thing I want. I’ve dreamt about it since the moment I saw you. It’s all I’ve been able to think about. There’s a guy who knows how to use a cock, I thought. Knows how to spread it around a bit too. Well, having Madam Asami as a wife, I kind of figured you’d look elsewhere. She looks like she’s had one cock too many, if you know what I mean.” Ichigo pulled the necklace up and over his head, looking at Gi as he did so. “Probably no bigger than his little finger. Diseased too.” He dropped the necklace to the ground.

Ichigo hadn’t realised just what he had been missing until it all came surging back. Gi kicked him hard in the face, but Ichigo barely felt it, and what cuts and bruising he had felt like nothing compared to the sheer joy of lifting the chain off himself. 

_ Free! _

He had fallen to his hands and knees again. “You bastard! I’ll kill you for that!” Gi went to kick him again, planning on kicking his head until he wasn’t recognisable anymore then fucking his mouth and a hundred other things to humiliate him before he killed him.

Ichigo caught the foot with his hand, and simply pushed him backwards. Gi fell over with a thump on to his ass.

Now Ichigo stood, and at first glance, there was no visible difference to him. Gi swore. “I'm going to kill you now, you fucking whore, Ruko.”

Smiling, Ichigo cocked his head to one side. “My name isn’t Ruko.”

Gi wasn’t really listening. He climbed to his feet and, now standing next to the tree his axe was lodged in, he placed his hand on the grip. He smiled in triumph. “I'm going to hack you to pieces and then I’m going to find your little friend, Hiroko, and fuck her on top of your corpse. Then she can rot beside you, you filthy piece of trash.”

Ichigo simply stood there, happy to wait. Compared to other foes, Gi was painfully slow. Ichigo wrapped his hand around the bandaged hilt. It felt like greeting an old friend after years apart. A joyous occasion. He felt his heart rejoice in once again wielding Zangetsu.

Gi yanked the axe from the tree trunk, and swung it across at that height, his intention to aim for a slice across the stomach to start with. If it yielded a fatal wound, it would be a slow death. He grinned at the thought of it. Plenty of time to put the little fucker in his place. 

Ichigo brought Zangetsu up and over his shoulder, his arm straight out, the point down and blocked the move with very little effort. Gi looked at him in astonishment, the axe falling to the ground. “Where did you...” his voice trailed off, finally looking at Ichigo properly.

Now it was Ichigo's turn. “You weren’t paying attention, Gi.” He grinned at him, enjoying the confused look on his face. He stepped forward, holding Zangetsu in his hand, now pointed at Gi. “My name isn't Ruko. I'm not some scared child you can intimidate and threaten.” Ichigo took a step forward. “I'm not someone you can take advantage of.” Ichigo took another step forward and now Gi seemed to realise a little of the danger he was in and took a step backwards. Ichigo moved forward again, and Gi was moved back too, only this time his back hit a tree. Ichigo moved forward once more, the tip of Zangetsu a hairs breadth away from Gi's throat. 

Ichigo could feel a dark tide of rage threaten to overcome him, and this time he didn’t care, didn’t even attempt to try and fight it. “I’m not some child you can rape and murder.” Ichigo grinned and moved the blade once more. Now, if Gi tried to move, he was going to cut himself.

“Nothing to say, Gi?” 

Before Gi had a chance to even open his mouth, Ichigo moved his blade just that little bit further forward. The very point pierced the skin. He glared at Gi. “Your stinking blood isn’t worthy to run over this blade.” It pleased Ichigo to see the look of fear in the other man’s eyes. He deserved that and more. “I’m not some terrified soul, lost, trying to find somewhere safe.” The tip of the blade went just a fraction deeper, and Ichigo took some measure of satisfaction to hear a yelp of pain. He gripped the hilt now with both hands. “I’ve fought Monsters. Hollows. But you,” Ichigo moved a little closer and he didn’t even notice the track of blood running down Gi’s throat. “I’ve never met a human monster before.”

“Ichigo!”

Ichigo didn’t turn at the sound of his name, but he saw the look of hope spring in to Gi’s eyes. “Stay out of this, Byakuya.” Ichigo didn’t take his eyes off Gi’s. “How many people have you killed?”

A hand touched him on his shoulder. “Ichigo, listen to me.”

“I want him to answer the question, Byakuya.” Ichigo leaned forward and suddenly was shouting, his voice full of fury. “How many innocent people have you killed!?”

“I’ve never killed an innocent in my life! Only whores! Only those who’ve deserved it!” Gi looked over to Byakuya, pleading with him. “I’ve never killed anyone who mattered, or who was missed! Don’t let him kill me, please!”

Byakuya felt his stomach turn at what he had just heard. But what made it worse was this man was pleading with him as if Byakuya would understand that any life could be meaningless and unvalued.

“What do you intend to do to him, Ichigo?” Byakuya lifted his hand away from Ichigo. “Justice would see him brought to the Seireitei.”

“Justice?” Now Ichigo turned to Byakuya. “This land doesn’t seem to hold any justice. Not for the likes of the ordinary person. They live in hovels and shacks, afraid.” Here Ichigo turned back to Gi. “Afraid of people like him, because there is no one to stop him.” Ichigo pressed his blade closer and enjoyed the look of terror on Gi’s face.

He pulled it away quickly and with his free hand, he punched Gi hard in the face, knocking him out cold. 

“I couldn’t kill him. Even now.”

“You’re not a murderer, Ichigo.” Byakuya turned him round to face him. “He will get the justice he deserves.”

Ichigo shook his head. Byakuya could see the pain there. “How many more of them are out there though? Byakuya, I wanted to burn this house down. But where would they go that’s better? How would that be helping them? They’d lose all their possessions and be out on the street. Prey to someone else. How does that help them, Byakuya? How do I help them?”

Taking a step forward, Byakuya embraced him. “You must follow your heart. Never have I received such worthwhile advice before, and now I share it with you.” Sighing, he let Ichigo go, turning to look at the man on the ground. “I will… stand with you, no matter your decision.” He reached out and took Ichigo’s hand, offering him his support.

For the longest time, Ichigo stood there, coming to terms with his rage and helplessness. “I’m too selfish to kill him. I don’t want that mark on my soul, Byakuya.”

“He will not escape his fate, Ichigo. We will both see to that. Together.”

Finally, Ichigo turned and looked at Byakuya properly. The rage died down, but the injustice of it rankled.

“Hiroko is safe. I saw her pass through the Spirit Gate. Kenpachi will take care of her.” He turned to look at Gi. “He will not be able to harm her ever again.”

“Good. When this is over…”

“I know, Ichigo. He will face justice.”

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo let it out slowly. “Ok. Ok. What next, Byakuya?”

“Next, we head to the Kuchki seat, to confront Akhiro.” Byakuya turned to go and Ichigo followed suit, feeling more defeated than he had ever felt in his life.

Behind them Gi sat up and moaned, swearing to himself as he got up onto his feet.

Ichigo hadn’t taken 3 steps before he stopped in his tracks. He stood still for a few moments, Byakuya looking at him, then looking at Gi. Ichigo turned round and with a single swing, sliced into the leg of Gi.

Gi didn’t feel the pain straight away, but he fell, his leg suddenly useless, blood flowing stark down his leg and he looked up at Ichigo in shock. 

“What do you know,” said Ichigo. He looked at his sword, Gi’s blood running down it. He turned his gaze and looked at Gi. “Seems your blood was good enough to taint my blade.” 

Gi suddenly felt the pain and screamed in agony.

Ichigo turned and walked away. Byakuya spared Gi a look of disdain before he followed Ichigo.

As they cleared the tree line, Kioto was out the back door, leaning against the wall. “Ruko?”

Another scream came from the forest. 

“Gi is in there. He probably shouldn’t stand on that leg for a while.” Ichigo walked over to Kioto and squeezed his arm. “He shouldn’t be fit for much for a week or two, but by then I’ll be back to finish this.” Byakuya stood and watched from the edge of the tree line.

Kioto turned to face the forest as a scream for help could now be heard. “What did you do, Ruko?”

Ichigo shrugged. “Something I’m not proud of, but it was either this or kill him. Take care of yourself, Kioto.” 

Kioto stood and watched as Ruko and the client from last night disappeared through the trees again. Another scream rang out. Kioto decided to leave him. Someone else could help him. He finished his cigarette and threw the but in the general direction that the pleas for help were coming from and walked back into the house, wishing Ruko had asked him to go with him; hoping he would return some day; hoping no one went to help Gi.

They had been walking in silence for a long time, and the longer it stretched, the more Byakuya grew worried. Byakuya stopped.

“Ichigo?”

Ichigo stopped too, but he didn't turn around. He bowed his head and sighed. “What is it, Byakuya? I thought we needed to get to your place as soon as possible?”

Byakuya walked over to him and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. “What is wrong? Tell me?”

“I don't really feel like talking about it. Can't we just keep going?”

Byakuya looked around him. They had had to circle the Seireitei until they had lined up with the road that had brought them to it in the first place. They had stuck to the trees to avoid being seen. All of this had been done with hardly a word spoken between them. Byakuya had had enough. “No. Whatever this is that’s bothering you, we have time to talk.” He squeezed Ichigo's shoulder briefly. “Please? Talk to me, Ichigo?” He ran the same hand down the side of Ichigo's arm, trying to offer some comfort 

“Fine.” Ichigo sighed, looking around he saw somewhere they could sit. “May as well be comfortable I suppose.”

An old tree had fallen at some point, Ichigo sitting down with Byakuya following. Once they were sat, Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya, expecting him to start the conversation. 

Instead, Byakuya leaned over and kissed him.

Ichigo was a little startled, but the kiss had the desired effect. He reached up and touched his lips, smiling. He looked up Byakuya. “Is it strange that I forgot you could do that?”

“Yes.” Byakuya leaned over and kissed him again. A little longer this time, breaking it off to a sigh from Ichigo. “I must work harder to ensure you know that I am always here for you, Ichigo.” He cupped the younger mans face briefly. “What is bothering you? Tell me?”

Ichigo turned his face away, simply so he could talk. He didn't think he could look Byakuya in the eye when he told him. “I... Damn. This is hard to admit to. When I turned and cut Gi's leg... I didn’t actually mean to do that. Byakuya...” Now he looked at his lover, desperately hoping that he wouldn't see disgust there when he told him. “I meant to kill him. I turned with the sole intention of killing him. I don't actually remember deciding to just wound him. I don't even know how I managed to turn that swing in to a non-lethal one. Even now, I just don’t know. Gi is alive when I meant for him to die.” He hung his head, ashamed of himself.

Byakuya must have been silent too long for Ichigo's liking, for the young man finally looked up at him. “Aren't you going to say anything?”

Byakuya stood and drew his sword, sitting again and laying the blade across his lap. “Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.” He placed his fingers under the blade to lift it and offered it to Ichigo. Who looked more than a little confused. “Please. Take it.”

Still wondering what was happening, Ichigo took the blade. “Close your eyes. Can you feel the balance? The weight?”

Ichigo closed his eyes, finding the midpoint in the blade, balancing it. “Yeah. I can feel it.” He opened his eyes. “I must be stupid. I don't understand. I'm sorry.”

Byakuya smiled. “I am only pointing out something else that you seem to have forgotten. Close your eyes again.”

Ichigo closed his eyes. “Now what?”

Byakuya must have moved closer, because Ichigo almost jumped when he whispered quietly in to his ear. “Can you feel me in that blade? You have felt me before, have you not?”

Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face. 

“What do you feel when you hold my sword, Ichigo?”

“How light it is, compared to mine?”

That earned Ichigo a laugh. “True. But I think you know that’s not what I mean. Concentrate. We have laid down together in a bed. We have shared ourselves.” He leaned closer, his lips ghosting over Ichigo's ear. “I came into your mouth and tasted myself on your lips. You have my heart, Ichigo.” Byakuya kissed him lightly on the cheek. “So, I ask you again. What do you feel when you hold my sword?” 

Ichigo felt flustered and slightly turned on, but he knew that wasn't the answer either. So he concentrated.

At first he couldn't quite get what he was supposed to be feeling, but he suddenly smiled. “Hey!” He opened his eyes and found Byakuya smiling back at him. “This is...” He stopped and looked down at the sword. “I make you this happy?”

“Senbonzakura is happy that you make me happy. Our swords are not separate from us. They are just another facet of ourselves.” He reached over and took Ichigo's hand. “I believe Zangetsu knew it would break you if you killed that man in anything other than fair combat, evil though he is. I think he stayed your hand from a killing blow, for to do so would only have wounded you more than you would have been able to bare.”

Ichigo looked down at the sword in his lap. “I know Zangetsu is a part of me. But there is more than just him.”

“Your Hollow.” Byakuya nodded. “We all have a dark side. We all have something we are ashamed of…” Ichigo looked up and saw a brief moment of pain flash across his lover’s face. “But they too are also what make us who we are. We deny that part of ourselves to our own peril.” He smiled as he once again cupped his cheek. “How can we know how beautiful the light is, if we refuse to acknowledge the dark?”

Ichigo couldn’t help himself; he leaned over and kissed him until Byakuya had to pull himself away, laughing. “I can sense were you wish this was going, but we don’t really have the time, Ichigo.”

Ichigo smirked. “Are you sure, Byakuya?” He slid off the log to his knees, and twisted so that he now knelt in front of Byakuya. He placed his hands on Byakuya’s knees, running them up his thigh, applying a little pressure. He looked up at Byakuya, his eyes dark with lust and a lover at hand to indulge in it. “You shouldn’t have mentioned tasting yourself in my mouth.” He licked at his dry lips, his breathing getting heavier. “Now I just want to taste you again.” He leaned down and rubbed his face against Byakuya’s crotch. Looking up again, he was pleased to see that Byakuya looked a lot more interested now than he had been. “I want you.” Ichigo shook his head. “No.” He suddenly looked up at his lover and the words were out of his mouth before he could think. “I need you. I need this. I-" he pressed the heel of his hand against the hardening cock and spread his fingers, feeling the twitch underneath his hand. He reached around and through his clothes and sighed a little. “I need to do this.” Ichigo licked his lips as the cock in his hand was freed. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and licked the head of it, closing his eyes as he tasted the precum; as he felt Byakuya shudder; he licked again before he turned his gaze back to Byakuya “Please?”

Byakuya moaned as Ichigo tightened his grip, his own hand reaching out and curling through his hair. “Yes. Yes, my love. I-" Byakuya was cut short as Ichigo leaned down and took his lovers cock into his mouth, sucking as he slid down it's length. Words fell short of what Byakuya had been going to say and his other hand reached out to Ichigo's head, fingers tightening their grip in black hair.

Ichigo reached down and under his clothing, freeing his own cock, his hand griping it.

“You look...” Byakuya gasped as Ichigo started to go down on him. “Debauched...” He moaned and closed his eyes taking one hand from Ichigo's head to steady himself on the log. “Yes. Beautiful. So...” He groaned as Ichigo lost his pace for a moment, “Mine...” he sighed. His fingers tightened in Ichigo's hair as he climaxed, biting down on his lip to hold himself back from shouting out Ichigo's name.

Panting a little, Byakuya opened his eyes to see Ichigo resting his head on leg. He relaxed his grip on Ichigo's hair and started raking his fingers through it instead. “You looked...” Byakuya tried to find the right word, his mind a little bit too relaxed. “...looking down on you, your mouth on me in that way. Ichigo, you looked so perfect.” He started to trail his fingers down to the nape of his neck. “You realise I want to return the...gesture, don't you?”

From his position resting on Byakuya's knee, Ichigo laughed. “Too late, I'm afraid.” He sat up and back, a little red around the cheeks, a shy grin on his face as he cast his eyes down. “I pretty much came all over my hand the moment I...touched myself.” He looked back up at Byakuya, still grinning. “I think I’ll get over being this awkward about...all this one day.” He cast his head down again, embarrassed. “I'm pretty much a horny teenager, turned on just looking at you. I'm such an idiot.” 

A kiss to Ichigo's forehead. “You are anything but an idiot.” Byakuya cast about him, taking in the area. “We are not that far from my home. We should rest. Wait for darkness and approach unseen.” It was getting late in the afternoon. 

Ichigo watched as a frown grew on Byakuya’s features. “No doubt Akhiro will be doubly disappointed to discover that not only am I not dead, but that I escaped my cell.” 

“I still can't believe he asked that of you.” Ichigo grimaced. “The man is supposed to be your family.”

Byakuya reached out and took Ichigo's hand, squeezing it tightly. “As I am learning, family is so much more than simply blood.” He smiled at Ichigo. “My sister Rukia, who I wronged so badly, yet welcomes me always with open arms. My father's brother, who watched me grow, betrays me.” He sighed and shook his head.

Ichigo shrugged and turned, leaning his back against the log. “Life’s a bitch. Then you die. Then it sucks all over again.” Ichigo felt a touch to his head, and was pleasantly surprised as Byakuya started running his fingers through his hair. 

“For one who has never done it before, you do it beautifully.”

“Huh?” It took Ichigo a moment before he got it and he burst out laughing. “God!” He turned to look at his lover. “Did the great Byakuya Kuchki not only make a joke, but a sex joke?” He bumped his shoulder against the others knee. “Wow.” Byakuya was smirking a little. “Just wow. Wait till I tell Rukia you made a sex joke, despite it being pretty hard to get.”

“I would rather you didn’t tell Rukia that I am capable of making a joke. It might spoil Renji’s impression of me. As my Lieutenant, we share an earned respect. As my potential brother-in-law and head of my House, he should fear me at all times.”

Ichigo shook his head, trying not to laugh. “Honestly, Byakuya. I think your secret is safe. I don’t think anyone would believe me if I told them.” Those fingers in his hair pressed down a little harder, and soon Ichigo was enjoying a neck rub. He sighed, content for the moment.

Suddenly his eyes opened in shock. “Wait, did you say potential Brother-in-Law?”

They had sat in the glade until the sun went down. They had talked a little, but mostly they had tried to rest up, knowing that the night was going to be a long one.

“Ichigo?”

Ichigo turned and saw that Byakuya was holding out the Sekkiseki necklace he had thrown down earlier. “I don’t want to wear it again, Byakuya.”

“Ichigo. It will be next to impossible to approach the house if you do not. You do not have the skill needed to restrain yourself.”

“You don’t know what it’s like.” Ichigo frowned, because despite his reluctance, he knew Byakuya was right. “It’s like you’re missing a limb…but worse somehow. It’s like a part of your soul is missing.”

Byakuya looked at the charm in his hand, and as Ichigo realised in that moment what he meant to do, Byakuya had done it. He placed the charm around his own neck. Ichigo had him by the arm as Byakuya stumbled, holding him up right. “That was a pretty stupid thing to do if you didn’t have to, you know.”

“How can I ask you to do this, if I know nothing of it myself.” He pulled his arm free from Ichigo and stood up straight. “How did you stand this for so long?” He shook his head as if to clear it. “There is an…emptiness, I did not expect.” His thoughts turned to Rukia; trapped and alone in the Repentance cell. Ichigo felt a little shocked and more than a little upset when tears began to run silently down his face. Byakuya turned to Ichigo. “I am blessed to have such people in my life, who have been hurt by me, to forgive me so.” His eyes locked on to Ichigo’s, who reached out and wiped the tears from his face.

Ichigo reached out and took the cord from around his neck; Byakuya took a deep breath to steady himself and watched as Ichigo placed it back around his own neck.

“It was unfair to ask it of you. We can figure out another way…”

“There isn’t one. Not for right now. Not for tonight. And tonight, is when this matters.” Ichigo straightened up, aware now more than before of exactly what he had buried away this time. “Tonight, this ends, and I will never wear this damn thing again.”

Byakuya pulled him into a hug and Ichigo held on tight; the feel of him; the scent and sense of comfort over loss. Ichigo took it all. It would never replace what was missing, but it would shore up his soul until the damage could be undone. He pulled out of Byakuya’s arms with a sigh, both men a little steadier on their feet again. “Thank you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo nodded, his face set in grim determination. “Let’s go.”

It had been easy to get on to the Kuchki estate grounds. Byakuya’s knowledge was second to none when it came to his home. But, it was obvious that Akhiro was taking the situation very seriously indeed, as there was an armed patrol doing the rounds and guards at the house.

Byakuya and Ichigo were less than 30 feet from the house itself, hidden from view. It had taken them longer than they had hoped to get this far, but they were taking their time. They both lay in the shadows, watching the house. Akhiro had been seen looking out a window.

A tall young man entered, cloaked and hooded, but Byakuya still recognised him. “What is he doing here?”

“Who?” whispered Ichigo.

“It is Akhiro’s son, Daiji.” Byakuya watched as he entered the home, greeted by his father. “There was a falling out between the two of them many years ago.” Ichigo couldn’t see it in the darkness, but he could tell Byakuya was scowling. “It appears they have reconciled.”

“You think he’s in on this?”

“Possibly. To be honest, it is hard for me not to think along those lines. But as to their purpose? I am at a loss.”

Ichigo scanned the surrounding area, as an idea came to him. “What we need is a distraction...”

Ichigo had circled back and out of the Kuchki grounds, only to come in again by the main entrance. Quietly, badly, as if he didn't want to be seen, when in fact the opposite was the case. He stuck to the tree line along the main route to the house.

From out of nowhere an arm snaked around his neck, and he didn't have to fake anything when he yelped in surprise. What surprised him even more was that the pressure didn't ease up and he blacked out.

Byakuya watched from his position as two dark clothed men, whom he didn't recognise, carried Ichigo into the house. Fearing the worse, he had about to rush out from his position, when Ichigo gave a moan. Byakuya relaxed a little, recognising that he wasn't dead and in fact was starting to come around. He watched as two of the guards came forward to help carry Ichigo in; Byakuya grinned. It looked like Ichigo was awake and laying it on a bit thick, making it awkward for two men to carry him. The two at the door moved to assist and at that moment, Byakuya flash stepped and was in the house.

Ichigo didn't have to completely fake being unconscious, he didn't feel like he was properly with it until someone threw a glass of water around him.

“Hey!” He quickly sat up, and was surprised to see who was standing over him; he spoke without thinking. “Byakuya?”

He was roughly hauled to his feet, only to receive a sharp, hard smack to his face that would have sent him flying if he had been restrained. His glasses flew across the room.

Ichigo shook his head and kept quiet and started to pay proper attention.

It wasn't Byakuya.

The four guards dropped Ichigo to the floor, with two moving to opposite sides of the room; two standing on either side of him. In front of him, Akhiro was sat at a table and next to him stood a man who looked like Byakuya. Or rather how Byakuya would normally look; long hair clipped into the familiar kenseiken, the same clothes, minus the Captain garb. If you didn't know Byakuya personally, it would be easy to believe you were looking at Byakuya.

The same way Byakuya could look down his nose at someone...

Akhiro spoke, his face creasing in anger as he realised who was in front of him. “It is the prostitute! The one that Byakuya brought in to the SSerite !”

Ichigo realised then that this other man had to be Daiji. He turned to appeal to him. “Please! I came to find Byakuya. That's all! I just wanted to talk to him!”

“Did you now?” Daiji moved closer to Ichigo, and Ichigo tried to move back instinctively. “May I ask why?” He smiled and Ichigo knew a shark was eyeing him up. “Did he forget to pay you?” Daiji nodded to the guards; a sharp punch to the stomach had Ichigo knocked to the floor, struggling to breath; nothing Gi had ever been capable of. 

“What do we do with him?” Ichigo struggled to lift his head up, gasping to get air in to his lungs. It was Akhiro who had spoken.

Daiji looked down at Ichigo. “Normally I would say his life is worthless, but he may prove useful.” Daiji turned to look at his father. “You did say my cousin had some affection for him, did you not?”

Akhiro scowled, glaring at Ichigo “He said he loved him! A prostitute! Even after I told him he had slept with Zurachi!” He shook his head in disgust.

Nodding, Daiji rolled his eyes as he spoke. “Yes father. Lord Byakuya Kuchki has brought our family to the brink of destruction.” He smirked as he nodded once more to the guards, who hauled Ichigo back up to his feet, the pain in his stomach coming back to life as they straightened him up. 

Ichigo finally found he could breath enough to speak again. He had to remember who he was meant to be, not who he really was. “Please, don't hurt me. I was just...” He struggled to find the right words.

“You were just what, exactly?” Daiji came closer, almost in Ichigo's face. “Come on, tell me now, there's a good boy. You were just what?” He leaned in close enough that Ichigo could feel his breath on his face. “Exactly?”

“I...” With the Sekkiseki stone nestled against his chest, Ichigo felt a chill run down the back of his spine. “ I just wanted to find Byakuya...” Ichigo sighed. “I wanted to explain everything to him...” 

Daiji nodded and stepped back to stand behind his father. “You are as but dirt beneath our feet, yet I believe I can still find a purpose for you. An unexpected, but fortuitous opportunity. “ 

Daiji moved. It wasn't overly fast, or even that much, but suddenly Akhiro gasped and turned to look at his son. It wasn't until he fell face down on to the table that Ichigo saw the knife sticking out of his back. The guard on his left moved over to the old man and wrenched the blade from his back, then returned to stand by Ichigo.

“You killed him? You killed your own father?” Ichigo couldn't help himself as he spoke up in shock. He stared in horror at the old man lying across his desk. “How-" 

Daiji grinned to himself and nodded to the guard on Ichigo's right. 

Ichigo sensed the very sudden danger he was in and attempted to move but before he could, he felt a sharp, cold pain in his side. It hurt even more when the guard twisted and pulled it out again. Ichigo's hand went to the wound, and saw the sticky red blood on his hand, his dark clothes hiding the blood as it seeped through his clothes. He looked back to Daiji and he dropped to his knees.

“You killed my father and he killed you. Hurry up and die.” Daiji turned to a guard. “Prepare the Senkiamon. Byakuya is missing, so now is the perfect time to kill the girl.”

Ichigo fell sideways from his kneeling position, and watched as one guard dropped a knife next to Akhiro's body. The second guard bent down and put the other knife in Ichigo's hand and Ichigo didn't have the strength to resist.

He lay on the floor, helpless, unable to move. His mind was screaming at him, all his rage and power, his strength, to get up, to move, to free himself so they could help, but as he lay there, they grew quieter. As his eyes closed, his last thought was that they meant to kill Orihime and there was nothing he could do about it.

Byakuya had gone straight to the library, were Akhiro kept all his files. Records of the Kuchki family history and genealogy from down through the centuries. It was all there.

Byakuya stood in the centre of the room and frowned. 

Gone were the neatly lined shelves. The ancient books that were so carefully stored and preserved were now stacked in untidy piles. Paper lay strewn everywhere. Any semblance of order, which was once so religiously maintained, was gone.

A book case had been pushed away from one wall; now, hastily written names and photographs were stuck up on it, all coming down to a single name: Byakuya.

The Captain of the 6th Squad carefully walked over the debris in the room. A new line had been drawn. One moving side ways.

Byakuya now fully understood everything that had happened. The wall was a genealogical list, from their first known ancestor, down to Byakuya. A single line lead away from Akhiro and down to Daiji, who sat parallel with Byakuya. With his name came his wife and first-born son.

“An honourable heir to the Kuchki name.” Byakuya saw his beloved wife's name, Hisana, crossed out and leaned forward to read the small note beside it.

_ Poisoned. _

It was as if his world descended into darkness and he was left blind with rage.

_ Poisoned. _

Senbonzakura was in his hand without even realising it and he turned to face an enemy that wasn't there, with murder in his heart.

The sound of a dull thud and doors opening had him turning for the door, but before he had taken a step, he realised that the slight but constant weakened presence of Ichigo's spiritual pressure had suddenly decreased and was decreasing at a heightened speed. “Ichigo!” 

He knew what it meant and felt a wave of guilt crash down upon him from on high. 

Speeding through the house he paused only for the briefest of moments, although that scene would never leave his mind when he recalled it.

Akhiro lying slumped on his desk, his ornate golden robes desecrated with a horrible red stain in the centre of his shoulder blades.

But on the floor, pale and still in a pool of blood, Ichigo.

Senbonzakura clattered to the floor as Byakuya fell to his knees beside him, scrambling, fighting his own desperate clumsy hands as he tore at the clothes around Ichigo's throat.

He tore the leather cord from his neck and threw the Sekkiseki stone as far away as he could. “Please!” He felt at his neck for a pulse, his hand somehow having been covered in blood. He couldn't find one.

“No, Ichigo, no! Do not do this, please!” 

Byakuya pulled Ichigo up and held him in his arms, his body limp.

It was like having a wall crash in to him when Ichigo's spiritual pressure suddenly and completely came back in a single moment. Byakuya was knocked flying, Ichigo flung from his grasp, now lying on the floor gasping for air.

Byakuya scrambled over to him; he was awake and breathing but that didn't stop Byakuya from needing to touch him, to connect with him.

Still gasping for air, Ichigo didn't realise who had grabbed him and he instinctively struck out at a would be attacker; Byakuya held him tight. “It's me, Ichigo. It's Byakuya. Stay yourself. You are safe now. You are safe!”

And just like that, Ichigo calmed down, his eyes finally focusing on who it was that had him. He collapsed against Byakuya, letting him hold him securely as he struggled to regain control of his breathing; his body needing the air that it had been denied for almost too long.

Ichigo reached down and felt the wound in his side. “Bastards!” He hissed, as at his touch pain shot through his whole body. He turned his head to look at Akhiro. Byakuya just shook his head. “His spiritual pressure is gone. Did he attack you, Ichigo?”

“No. But that's what Daiji wanted people to believe. He stabbed his own father in the back. Then me.” His eyes widened in fear. “He's gone to the world of the living to kill Orihime!” Ichigo ignored the pain as he stood quickly, pulling Byakuya up when he offered his hand. He turned, as if to head out but stopped suddenly in his tracks. “He said now that nobody knew where you were, he was going to kill her!”

Byakuya nodded. “Then we must hurry!” As they hurried for the door, Ichigo stopped and picked up the Sekkiseki stone. “Ichigo?” Byakuya watched him in puzzlement. “We don't need it any more. Leave it.”

“No. I need it just one more time.” He clenched the stone in his hand before putting it away in his pocket. He needed his spiritual energy to get to Orihime. As much as he hated it, it had one more purpose for him. “Let's go!”

They ran through the house and out the door, Ichigo following Byakuya, not to the gateway and back to the Soul Society, but deeper in to the Kuchki gardens.

“Byakuya, we don’t have time for this, we need to get back to the Soul Society to use the Senkiamon!”

Byakuya came to a stop. They had run through the grounds, coming to a stop in front of two large wooden pillars. 

Ichigo thought they looked out of place. Old and worn. Burnt looking in places. Byakuya thrust his sword into the space between them, turning it 90 degrees. “I have my own Senkiamon.” 

As the turn was made, light suddenly filled the space between the two pillars. As Byakuya pulled the blade out, the light suddenly died again, to reveal two simple, plain doors. Ichigo had seen them before. The night Byakuya and Renji had taken Rukia. He understood now. “Let’s go!” He ran through, Byakuya behind him.

It was late and the nurse sighed as she stepped past the constant companion of the girl in room 303. None of them listened to her when she told them to go home; that they were here past visiting hours. It was almost like they were guarding her. Keeping watch. She knew the young man in the chair wasn’t asleep. Only pretending so he didn’t have to talk to her. He was the one who had been rude to her the first time she had caught him here past visiting hours.

She let it slide now. She knew a little something of the tragedy that had befallen this group of friends and she didn’t have the heart to tell any of them to leave now. Especially after she had accidently overheard the one that was sitting with her tonight declare his love for her.

It was a tragic love story that she now prayed would have a happy ending. 

She performed her care checks, sighing a little as she wrote her findings on the chart. Night by night her stats got fractionally worse. It wasn’t too bad if you looked at it daily, but overall it showed a steady and progressive downward slide. 

She stood by the bed for a moment, looking down at the pale still form of her patient, Orihime Inoue. She spoke under her breath. “You have someone who loves you waiting here for you. Hurry up and wake up for him, Orihime.”

The nurse went back down to the bottom of the bed to replace the chart and let herself out of the room. 

Uryu shook his head and moved his chair back over to Orihime. “Every night she comes in and every night she tells you the same thing.” Uryu reached out and took Orihime’s hand in his own. He had felt a little guilty the first time he had taken her hand, but as time had gone on, he grew to realise that Orihime probably wouldn’t have minded. It reassured him that she was still alive, like none of the machines that were around her ever could have.

Uryu was quiet for a long time, a tear running down his face as he finally spoke. “I wish you would listen to her, Orihime.”

“Karakura town!” Ichigo could hardly believe he was back. “Home.” He shook his head as if to clear it. Byakuya came through and stood beside him. Ichigo took a moment to get his bearings. He didn't realise he was grinning when he pointed Zangetsu northwards. “This way.” Ichigo flash stepped and Byakuya followed.

Daiji walked through the corridors of the hospital, distaste evident on his face. His guard was by his side. He had already learned of the location of Orihime Inoue. Daiji had felt no desire to come and investigate Ichigo Kurosaki’s fight for life for himself. His orders had been simple; if Kurosaki looked like he might survive, then he was to be finished off. 

It hadn’t been planned to kill Inoue, but the opportunity to twist the knife in Byakuya’s side had been too tempting to ignore. Daiji smiled to himself as he thought of how everything was working out for him; his plan was for Byakuya to be accused of murder. Originally he had intended to have one of the maids in the house killed and the murder made to look like it had been committed by his hateful cousin. But when he had learned of Ichigo Kurosaki it had seemed the perfect opportunity. A young man in the world of the living who had bested Byakuya in battle? Of course he was strong in the Soul Society, but he was just mortal in the world of the living. Ichigo would be killed without knowing who had ordered it and when he turned up in the Soul Society, all the evidence would point to Byakuya.

Daiji still didn’t know what had become of Kurosaki, but right now he didn’t care. He knew souls that had died violently sometimes went astray; lost and unsure of themselves as they tried to remember what had happened to them. Daiji suspected that Kurosaki was lost to himself out in the wilds. With a bit of luck, he would never turn up. 

The fool his guard had paid to shoot him was already dead.

And as Daiji made his way through the hospital, he knew there would be witnesses to this crime. In fact, he welcomed it.

He was wearing a simple plain shihakuso, as Daiji knew Byakuya had been wearing one when he escaped. His hair was simply tied back. All to look like Byakuya when he had escaped. His fool of a father had been easy to garnish information from as he descended slowly in to madness and once Byakuya's disgrace was finally accomplished he would take his place as the rightful head of the Kuchki family. 

Daiji smiled at the thought. A nearby lost soul watched him walk past and hid from him.

He was in a world of his own as he made his way to the room were the final act was to take place. Daiji would have preferred to leave this to one of his own guards but sadly it was a chore he had to do himself.

Silently, he approached the room in which Orihime lay unconscious. No living person bore witness to this, only a few lost souls who sensed the danger and kept away. 

It was a pity, he thought as he reached out for the door handle, that such a beautiful woman had to die. Then again, her soul would travel to the Soul Society. Pushing open the door, he was distracted by the idea that she would make a wonderful Mistress. No doubt she would be found and interviewed after her death. Daiji would make sure he offered her a full apology for his cold hearted cousin's actions.

With this thought in mind, he opened the door to Orihime’s room with a smile on his face.

The room itself was dark, lit only by a small light on an mobile arm above the bed. The machines that monitored Orihime blinked and beeped softly in the background. Next to the bed sat a empty chair. The curtains at the window blew gently from the light breeze from the open window.

Daiji smiled and turned to the task at hand.

“I wouldn't take another step if I were you. You see, I'm severely pissed off but I'm supposed to take you in alive.” Ichigo jumped down from the window ledge and came round the bed. He didn't want Orihime in the middle.

“You!?” Daiji hissed.

Ichigo smiled and threw the Sekkiseki stone out the window. “No. Want to have another guess?”

Daiji snarled as he realised who actually stood in front of him. “Ichigo Kurosaki!” Daiji wasn't a member of the 13th Court Guard Squads, but the spiritual pressure that suddenly engulfed the room was hard to miss. “That stupid old man!”

Ichigo nodded . “Yeah. If you hadn't of killed him then maybe you could have told him what an idiot he was.” Ichigo drew Zangetsu and pointed it at Daiji. “Pity that.” Ichigo turned the blade sideways. There was so much anger racing through his veins along with his hammering heart. “All this for what? Status?” He took a step forward and just like with Gi, he could feel himself _wanting_ to lose control. 

Daiji took a step back only to feel the point of another blade between his shoulder blades. He stood stock still apart from turning his head to confirm who it was. “Byakuya.”

“Byakuya, stay out of this!” Ichigo hadn't even thought of taking revenge on the man who had ended his life and destroyed his family, but one look at him standing over Orihime with murderous intent... something had snapped.

“No.” Byakuya moved forward, the point of Senbonzakura piercing Daiji's back Daiji moved forward to escape it, only to find Ichigo's blade sharp against his chest.

Such an unusual situation forced Ichigo out of his rage enough to think. “No? You're ok with me killing him then, is that it?”

“No. I am not ok with that. My claim came first.”

“Claim?”

Byakuya moved, sword still touching Daiji, but only enough to see Ichigo properly. “They murdered Hisana.” Byakuya turned his cold gaze back to Daiji. “I would see him dead for that alone, Ichigo, never mind the crimes committed against you; against Orihime. I do not love easily, nor am I easy to love. I loved Hisana and they poisoned her and took her from me.”

Daiji almost snarled. “That was nothing to do with me. Father took that upon himself.” Daiji laughed as he stood between two blades. “I must admit though, I knew he wasn't well when he told me what he had done. He was easy to manipulate. As his mind slipped from his grasp, he did everything I told him to do. All for the sake of ‘family honour'.” He turned to look at Byakuya, “Perhaps if you had been paying more attention, a sick man would have been cared for.”

“Don't you _dare_ blame anyone but yourself!” Ichigo could not believe what he was hearing. “You knew he was sick!” Ichigo spat the words out, full of anger on behalf of Byakuya, for his father and sisters; for himself! “Didn't stop you from stabbing him in the back. Or attacking an innocent woman! Having me killed in the world of the living! Or so you thought. Don't try and suggest you have a compassionate bone in your body. You're nothing but a callous, evil man.”

“I don't feel the need to explain myself to the likes of you.”

Byakuya moved suddenly and Ichigo couldn't react in time. 

Senbonzakura lay across Daiji's throat, Byakuya seething with rage, the blade trembled in his hand and Ichigo could see blood glistening brightly on it and Ichigo knew that if that steel ended Daiji's life, then Byakuya was lost to him.

“Listen to me, Byakuya. Please, ok? Just listen.”

Transfixed, Byakuya couldn't take his eyes away from the blood and his blade against Daiji's neck. But Ichigo took it as a good sign that Daiji wasn't lying dead on the floor.

“Ok. Good.” Taking a deep breath, Ichigo started to talk, without knowing what on earth he could say.

Rukia.

“Byakuya, why did you take Rukia in to your family?”

Byakuya shook his head as if to clear it. “What?” His hand steadied that held his sword. Ichigo took that as a bad sign. “Because I swore to Hisana I would look after her sister.”

“And now you love her like a brother should. And what about me?” Ichigo bit his lip, afraid of what Byakuya might say. “Do you love me?” Ichigo whispered, his throat tight with fear 

“I...yes, I love you. I would not have come for you that night if I did not.”

“Then listen to your heart, Byakuya. Please. Your heart would not ask this of you. Neither do I and neither would Rukia. You told me you have never been happier since you let us all in. Hisana would want that for you. She would want you happy and living your life surrounded by those who love you.” Looking down at Zangetsu, Ichigo could feel his own dark side urging Byakuya on. Daiji deserved it. But he lifted his head, sure now of his words. “I know the temptation; how you feel like this is the answer and you're right, he deserves to be punished.” Ichigo set Zangetsu across the foot of Orihime's bed, and placed his hand on Byakuya’s. “This would forever taint Hisana's memory in your heart. Don't do that to yourself.”

Ichigo stepped back, knowing this was now entirely up to Byakuya. “I love you and want to be with you. No matter what, I will stand by you. If you slit his throat no one would blame you. I’m standing here and the urge to kill him is almost overwhelming. If you kill him...” Ichigo sucked down a deep breath as if he had just surfaced from deep under water. “ I will love you no less and spend the rest of my days by your side.” He has said all he could. “I just hope you don't, that's all.”

“Kill me,” Daiji laughed. “Do it. My hand did not kill your beloved wife, but her death was necessary! What is it with you and stray dogs, Byakuya, hmm?” Daiji turned, so Byakuya's blade cut his throat; not deeply, but enough to draw blood. “You stand there judging me!?! You would have seen the end of our line with your actions. Hisana was a street dog, and our pedigree would never have been the same if she had bore you children.” He briefly glanced over at Ichigo before turning the full face of his wrath at Byakuya. “At least this one can not bare you a child but knowing you some brat would be dragged in from the streets and given our name.” Daiji shook his head, disgusted at the man he had once known. “You should have killed yourself when father gave you the tanto blade. You would have spared our family the grief of your actions and the shame of you standing at the head.”

“Do not stand there as if you bare no guilt, Daiji. Bleating on about honour and family. None of those things have meaning to you. This is all for yourself. You want something that is not yours, so you simply take it?” Byakuya shook his head in disgust and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when the sword moved away from Daiji's throat. “I will not give you that which you desire, either through your scheming or your death. Neither Hisana or the Kuchki name will be defiled because of your actions.”

“Thank you, Byakuya.” Everyone in the room turned at the soft voice that came from the darkened corner of the room. Unahana stepped from the shadow, as did Uruyu. “I am pleased you did not kill him. Ichigo was right. Such a wound to your soul would have festered and ultimately destroyed you.” She turned her benign smile to Daiji. “Be assured, your death would have no influence on my soul in the slightest.” He didn't know why, but Ichigo shivered at the veiled threat. “I will take him back to the Soul Society. I bore witness to his confession. He shall not escape his punishment, Byakuya.”

Byakuya dropped his sword as if it weighed suddenly twice its weight. “Thank you, Captain Unahana.”

“No! I won't allow it! He is a traitor to his family! To the Soul Society! You cannot ignore his crimes, you stupid woman!” Daiji pushed at Ichigo, as if he meant to take his sword off him. But with a push and a twist of his foot, Ichigo smacked him hard on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

Looking down on the unconscious Daiji, Ichigo prodded him with his foot. “That was no where near as satisfying as I thought it would be.”

Uruyu came up and stood in front of Ichigo. Ichigo suddenly realised that both Uruyu and Unahana had bore witness to his entire conversation. Ichigo blushed, his hand moving to scratch at the back of his head. A nervous habit that he had no idea that he done. “So... You ah... heard all that, huh Uruyu?”

Uruyu didn't reply and when Ichigo finally tore his gaze away from the floor he saw tears running down Uruyu’s face. “Ichigo!” Ichigo found himself enveloped in a rib crushing hug. He returned it with all that he had. “We were there when you died.” whispered Uruyu, his voice hoarse, the pain in it clear as crystal. 

“I'm sorry.” Ichigo felt his own voice breaking. Despite all that had happened, Ichigo had never had to face the aftermath of his own death. People were suffering and despite having no choice in any if it, he felt guilty over Daiji's actions.

Uruyu sniffed and stepped back. “Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you didn't do it on purpose.” Standing close to the head of Orihime's bed, Uruyu gently stroked her hair. “Unahana started her treatment tonight and I felt your spiritual pressure appear then disappear. Figured you were close by.” 

Byakuya reached out and placed a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder, gently squeezing it, hoping it said all that he was grateful for to Ichigo. “I will assist Captain Unahana with taking Daiji, back to the Soul Society. You know how to get back?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Byakuya.”

“I will be waiting in the house for you.” Byakuya smiled. “Take your time.”

Ichigo nodded, and watched as the two Captain's pulled Daiji to his feet and helped him out of the room. He lifted Zangetsu and put the blade back where it belonged. It felt... good.

Ichigo looked down and placed a hand on Orihime's forehead. “She feels...warm.”

Ichigo looked up just in time to see Uruyu push his glasses up his nose. “She is a spiritual being as well as a human. Like me. Like you were.” Uruyu sighed. “Her temperature is normal, according to her notes. You can feel her spiritual pressure. It allows for a Soul Reaper to interact in the World of the Living to a certain extent. I can see and feel you because of it. Orihime too.” He gazed down at her still form. “Unahana administered the first of the antidote. She will have to go slowly, carefully. But she is confident of a complete recovery.”

“How slowly?” Ichigo asked.

“She believes 4 months.”

“Seriously? 4 months?” Ichigo wanted to kill Daiji again. 

“Then I have to enter her mind and convince her to leave the nightmare world she has built for herself.”

“I swear to god, that bastard better hang for what he's done.” 

“Or worse,” Uruyu said darkly. 

They stood in silence for a few moments. Uruyu was the first to speak again. “So. Byakuya?”

The room was dark, for which Ichigo was grateful for. “Yeah.”

Ichigo looked over at Uruyu, who offered him a tired smile. “Didn't peg you as gay, but if he makes you happy...” Uruyu smirked as he spoke, “I didn't think Byakuya did happy. Wonder what you do that can make such a dour man smile, Ichigo?” he teased.

“Hey!” The smile quickly left Ichigo’s face as he thought of his father and sisters. “How… how are they, Uruyu?”

“Not great. But honestly, why would they be? Ichigo, I don’t know what happened in the Soul Society and whenever you’re ready, I would love to hear it. But it’s been hard here too. Your father comes here everyday in honour of your friendship with Orihime, knowing that you… that you died here in this hospital. Your sisters barely leave the house. Chad and I take shifts sitting with Orihime.” He looked over to Ichigo, his eyes on fire with anger. “We have never left her side from the moment you died.” Uruyu suddenly seemed to deflate and he sat down on the bed next to Orihime, taking her hand. “I love her, Ichigo yet I have never felt so weak in my life.”

“You’re wrong. You’re not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know and I’m honoured to call you my friend, Uruyu.” Ichigo came round and took Uryuy’s hand in his own. “We’ve done so much together. We’ll do more together. We will get Orihime back and fight those monsters again one day.”

“You are dead, you know. The Soul Society might not let you just come back here any time you like.”

Shrugging, Ichigo moved off and over to the window, jumping up on to it’s ledge before turning back to look at his friend. “It’ll be fine.” Ichigo suddenly grinned. “My boyfriend has his own Senkiamon.” 

Uruyu watched him jump out the window and shook his head in despair. “Looks like even dead his head is over sized.” Uruyu returned to his chair, taking Orihime’s hand in his own. Unahana had walked in her nightmares, Orihime unable to see her yet. But when the antidote allowed it, he would be able to go in and bring her back. “We will always be here for you. I will always be here for you, Orihime. Always.”

Picking up the book he had dropped on the floor, he found his book mark and began to read to Orihime.

Ichigo stood in front of his family's home, trying to work up the nerve to go in. He knew he had done nothing wrong, but there was still this huge weight sitting across his shoulders that he didn't know how to deal with. 

The light in their living room cane on, and it was enough for Ichigo to take action. Deep breath, he went to the front door. His usual method of jumping into his room from the window didn't seem appropriate some how. Never mind that he didn't want to give his dad a heart attack.

He knew he was simply a spiritual being now. There was no body to come back to. At least not his own. Ichigo thought he might be able to get a gegai from Mr. Hat and Clogs. There was no time for that though. Not tonight. Not now. His family had suffered enough and Ichigo knew how lucky he was that this was even an option He stood in front of the door for a few moments and with his hand shaking he knocked.

It took a while before anyone came to the door and with his heart in his mouth, Ichigo watched as his dad opened it.

“Yes?” Isshin looked at the young man in front of him. “Can I help you? 

Ichigo bit his lip, hand up to the back of the head and it was that action that kick started Isshin’s brain working.

“Oh. I forgot. My hair’s black now.” Ichigo saw the tears starting to form in his fathers eyes, and he felt his own resolve vanishing. “Dad?”

“Ichigo!” Isshin enveloped him in a hug, squeezing the breath out of his son.

Ichigo didn't mind in the slightest.

Rukia entered squad 6's quarters and was pleased to find her brother ensconced in his usual position. She bowed before entering, sliding the door shut behind her. 

“Tea?”

Rukia blinked in surprise, but accepted graciously. “Thank you, yes. Tea would be nice.” Byakuya gestured for her to sit down as he went through the motions.

“Why have you come, Rukia?” Byakuya had his back to her. He knew exactly why she had come to see him, but he had decided not to make it easy on her.

Rukia though, knew her brother knew. “Because I figured it would be a lot easier to go to the source than listen to idle gossip, brother.”

He threw her a derisive look over his shoulder. “There is nothing to tell.” 

Rukia almost jumped out of her seat. “Nothing?! They say you slept with a prostitute and were arrested for killing Ichigo. That Ichigo is missing and that Daiji is behind bars.” She settled back in to her seat and accepted the tea that was placed before her.

Byakuya sat down and sighed. “I do not... indulge in idle gossip. However,” He restrained the smile that threatened his lips. “I am not disagreeable to an exchange of information.”

Sipping at her tea, Rukia nodded. “Agreed.” She set the cup down. “Who will go first?”

“I do not mind. I shall go first.” 

“Alright.” Rukia leaned forward in her seat 

“I... I told Ichigo how I felt “ 

Rukia nodded, “And?”

Byakuya leaned back in his chair. “I believe we agreed upon an exchange of information?”

“Fine!” She pouted at her brother. “I... Renji and I...”

Byakuya smirked. “This I already know of.”

“What? But... how? Did he tell you?”” Rukia felt her cheeks start to burn. 

Shaking his head no, Byakuya explained. “He reported for duty this morning. I caught him smiling inanely and asked him was there anything I could help him with. As I watched the colour drain from his face, and the fear in his eyes, it was an altogether easy assumption to make.” He reached for his own tea and looked over the cup at her. “Do you have anything else to tell me?” He set the cup down, trying not to laugh. “In exchange?’

Rukia knew she was beat. “No. I don't believe I do. I better go. I need to have a word with Renji.”

“Of course.”

As she reached out to open the door, he spoke her name. “Rukia?”

She turned. “Yes?”

“Ichigo and I would like to sit down and exchange tales with you and Renji over dinner some night?”

Rukia couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “We'd like that.”

Byakuya watched her go and wondered briefly how he had ever thought to deny her a place in his heart.

It had been almost 2 weeks since Ichigo had returned to the Soul Society. He had spent the night with his father and sisters, although Yuzu had not been able to see him. She had however, claimed to have felt his presence and their father confessed to his own time as a Soul Reaper. They had spent the night talking; grieving. But there was no way around what had happened and Ichigo was able to finally accept that his life in Karakura town as Ichigo Kurosaki, student son and brother was over.

The night was not all sadness however. Very few people got the chance that Ichigo now had. They reminisced and talked about old times and although Ichigo was not certain if his family would be able to travel to the Soul Society, he was determined that he would be able to return to Karakura town at some time in the future. Hollows needed stopped and lost souls needed guidance. 

When dawn had broke, Ichigo had felt a pull that wasn't insistent, but all the same he knew he had to go. He had talked to his family all night, even Yuzu finally able to hear him, even if it was only a faint whisper. 

He shared with them everything that had happened and had cried at their pain when they spoke of his death at the hospital.

Ichigo confessed his love for Byakuya and his father had simply reached out his hand to him and smiled. Karin wasn't sure if, ‘...this Byakuya guy,’ was good enough for her brother but she had said it was a smile on her face, Karin wondering if they would get married some day and would she be able to travel to the Soul Society for the wedding.

It had been a night for honesty and tears, but it had also been cathartic for all of them. 

Before he had left them, he spoke to his father about his plans for himself in the After life and when Isshin heard everything Ichigo had to say, he had hugged his son fiercely and declared it an honourable task and how proud he was of him.

It had been hard to leave. It had been hard to let him go. But everyone there knew how lucky they were to get this opportunity. People died every single day and Ichigo swore that if he was never able to set foot in the land of the living ever again, he would be waiting for them in the Soul Society. 

But it had to be done and Isshin, standing next to his daughters had watched with both tears and smiles as Ichigo took out Zangetsu and opened the Senkiamon. With a final goodbye, Ichigo squared his shoulders and with only the briefest of pauses, opened the gate and walked through.

His day had been taken up with questions and catching up on his paper work, but in truth Byakuya had found it difficult to concentrate. All he wanted was to see Ichigo again. There was no more threats to worry about; life could get back to normal.

Which was the last thing Byakuya wanted. His life before all this had happened had once been full of joy only to have it ripped away from him. Rationally he knew Ichigo could more than take care of himself, but he felt a need to see him. To confirm that all was well. 

That the last few days had actually happened. That he and Ichigo being together had not been part of some elaborate, horrible, wonderful dream.

Byakuya had wondered down to the Senkiamon, just in time to see the gates appear and open.

“Ichigo.”

Ichigo saw Byakuya and made a bee line for him, throwing himself into his arms and burying his face into Byakuya's neck as all the pain and anger held in check for so long, demanded it's price be paid in full as he had walked away from his old life and his family.

Underneath the full moon, in the shadow of the tea house be had built for Hisana, Byakuya held him close until Ichigo’s tears were spent.

Ichigo felt nervous as Byakuya led him back in to his house. All signs of what had happened were gone. Saifon’s Special Investigation Unit and a few add ons from R and D had collected evidence. Byakuya had left instructions that as soon as they were done, all signs of what had happened were to be cleaned. He had gone to the and caught up on some paper work to avoid the intrusion into his home. It had also not hurt to let those under his command see him, to allay any worries they may of had. Explanations would come later.

Ichigo thought they would maybe had had something to eat first, but had said nothing as Byakuya had taken him by the hand and led him through the house. Ichigo longed for Byakuya, but his fears for the future were pressing in.

Standing to one side, Byakuya stopped in front of a door, turning so they were face to face. Ichigo felt himself blush but stood his ground. 

“Ichigo. You fret too much.” Byakuya kissed him, and Ichigo felt his stomach swirl and suddenly everything felt just a little bit better. They parted with a sigh.

“Byakuya,” Ichigo felt nervous despite wanting nothing more than to climb into bed with his lover. He nodded, as if answering a question he hadn't put voice to. “I-"

Shaking his head, Byakuya reached his hand up and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. “I am sick of Jiro and Ruko.” He leaned in to Ichigo's throat, his breath a whisper against sensitive skin. “I want to wash them all away.” Byakuya found a spot he liked the look of and bit down, causing Ichigo to gasp and wrap his arms around Byakua.

Not waiting for an answer, Byakuya reached behind and opened the door.

A fairly large bed looked out over a moonlit garden, while a platter of food sat on a table closer to the door. Ichigo didn't even notice the desk as his eyes were drawn to the open door that led to a large bathroom, with steam rising gently from the tub.

Ichigo held back a moan as Byakuya led him towards the bath. Next to it sat a table with a little bottle. Ichigo picked it up, half afraid that it was lubrication, hoping that it wasn't. 

Byakuya answered his questioning glance. “It will remove the colouring from your hair.” Smiling, he reached out, taking the bottle. “May I?”

Nodding, Ichigo passed him the bottle, watching as he pulled out the stopper and poured a little in to his hands. Without a word, Ichigo turned his back on Byakuya; a moment later he felt his long fingers trail through his hair, bringing back to mind Byakuya trying to flatten his hair at the very start of all this. He closed his eyes.

“Over here.”

“Huh?” Ichigo opened his eyes to see Byakuya standing next to a basin and jug. “I don't want you sitting in a bath with black dye running into your water.” Without a word Ichigo moved over, Byakuya pecking him on the cheek. With a smile Ichigo leaned his head over the basin, Byakuya lifting the jug with one hand.

Water ran through Byakuya's fingers as they moved through Ichigo's hair. When Ichigo opened his eyes again, the water in the sink was black.

Byakuya put a towel over Ichigo's head, drying it a little for him. “I could have done this myself, you know.”

“I know. But I was the one who befouled your hair in the first place.” Byakuya through the towel into a basket, turning and putting his hands on Ichigo's shoulders as he looked at him. “There you are,” he said with a smile.

“Yeah. Here I am.”

The silence felt a little awkward, puzzling Byakuya. “What's wrong, Ichigo?” Byakuya leaned in and hugged him, “Tell me?”

Ichigo held him tight, struggling to say what he needed to say. “What do I do now, Byakuya?”

Byakuya tried to pull out of the hug to look at him, but Ichigo wouldn't let him. “Everything is over. I’m in your arms and I... I love.. “ Now he pulled back, just a little to see Byakuya. “I love you. But I'm one of the lucky ones. I know how all this works. Kind of. I've got you, a Captain of the 13 court guard squads, I've got a roof over my head. More importantly, I've got power. I have Zangetsu.” Sighing, he put his head on Byakuya's shoulder. “I died and found out heaven is not all it's cracked up to be.”

Ichigo fell quiet for a moment and Byakuya felt a little lost for words. He had been born here, raised here and if he had suddenly lost it all, which had been Daija’s plan, he would feel out of place too.

“I'm lost. I want to help... everyone.”

Byakuya hugged him back harder than before. “I can only imagine what these last few days have been like for you. Your life taken... just to displace me.” Byakuya sighed. So much damage done. Byakuya pulled out of the hug. “I will do all in my power to help you find your place in this world, I swear.”

“I know what I want to do.” Byakuya watched as the doubt fell off Ichigo. He shrugged and laughed a little. “I’m just not sure how to go about it.”

“I cannot see you failing in anything. Any of the Captains would have you on their squad in a heart beat.”

Ichigo grinned. “Nah. I'm not that good at taking orders. I'm a substitute soul reaper and happy to stay that way.” He rubbed at his chin, lost in thought, “I could do with some money though.”

“I think you will be fine here, Ichigo. What is it you want to do?” Byakuya reached out and put his hands behind Ichigo's head, lacing his fingers together. 

“I'm going to help them. The ones who aren't that lucky. The ones who come here alone and afraid. I want to protect them.” Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. They were a little red, but Byakuya could see his resolve hardening. This was Ichigo. “I will protect them.”

“I know you will. I will be by your side. We can help them together.”

“It's a big project, Byakuya. I...” Sighing, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Byakuya before pulling a way with a smile. “I’ve been here 5 minutes. I can wait until tomorrow to tell you about it. Hell, I need to give it some more thought myself.”

“You need to rest.” Byakuya pulled away and went over to a cupboard, pulling some towels out. “I shall leave you in peace. Relax and eat something and then tomorrow we can talk about your plans.”

Ichigo looked over to the bath. “Aren't you staying?”

“You've been through a lot, Ichigo. You should rest.”

“Byakuya. I...” Ichigo couldn’t get the words out. He reached out instead, grabbing hold of Byakuya, pulling him close and kissing him frantically, trying to show him what he wanted. What he needed 

“Ichigo...” It was breathless and the way Byakuya said it caused a shiver to run down Ichigo's spine.

“I want you.” Ichigo blushed as he thought about what he wanted, his hand running over Byakuya’s clothed chest; his hand searching for and finding his prize. He looked down, stroking Byakuya’s erection, moving closer into the other’s space; eyes dragged up to eyes. Ichigo licked at dry lips. “We might need lubricant. Have you got some?”

Byakuya stared for a moment at his young lover. “Are you sure of this?”

Standing a little straighter, pressing into Byakuya, Ichigo hastily nodded. He was hard now too, his thoughts burning through him at what he wanted; needed. “Oh yeah. I’m sure. What do I do when I am afraid, Byakuya?”

Byakuya knew the answer well by now, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to have Ichigo naked underneath him and he kissed Ichigo hard, his hands desperate to touch bare flesh; to have Ichigo moaning and gasping in pleasure under him. “I have something we can use.” He said through kisses.

“Get it. I want you.” Ichigo broke away to kiss and bite at Byakuya's neck. “Get it.” He gasped as Byakuya ran his hand over Ichigo's cock. “Fuck me. Just… God, please.”

Byakuya finally dragged himself away to go back into the bed room, finding what they needed and when he turned, he saw Ichigo, naked, stepping into the bath.

When Ichigo settled in the water, he turned to see Byakuya was watching him, and it just sent a jolt through him and into his cock. God, but how he wanted this man. “Join me?”

Where he stood, Byakuya undressed, his clothes falling heedlessly to the floor and Ichigo felt that delicious heat pool in his stomach. 

Approaching the bath completely naked, his cock hard, Byakuya set the small jar on the table next to the bath. Leaning down he kissed Ichigo slow, taking his time tongues sliding together in a slippery wet heat. Breaking the kiss, he put his hand underneath Ichigo's chin, ensuring he was looking his lover in his eyes. “There are no demands on our time. This night I shall devote to bringing you nothing but pleasure.”

Ichigo sighed, bringing his hand up to his chest, stroking and teasing at a nipple before that same hand moved downwards and he made sure Byakuya saw him reach down to his own cock and stroke it. “I want you.” Ichigo stroked himself, his cheeks red as he voiced his needs. “I want you inside me. I want to feel you move inside me. I want to come shouting your name, Byakuya.”

Ichigo shifted and Byakuya climbed in behind him, settling himself, his cock hard against Ichigo's ass.

To his surprise, Ichigo felt a sponge against his chest and looked down to see a trail of bubbles run down his torso. “Relax. Let me take care of you.”

Ichigo nodded, Byakuya's other hand placed over his forehead, pulling him so he could rest the back of his head against Byakuya's chest. 

Ichigo relaxed. He closed his eyes and for a minute or two it was hard to still his thoughts; to not think of everything that had happened to him. But Byakuya's gentle touch was soothing, and soon Ichigo properly let himself go, enjoying what was happening to him; what was to come.

Byakuya's hand continued to wash, but now his other hand joined in, running over his chest, pausing briefly over Ichigo's nipples, teasing; a little twist of one rewarded Byakuya with a gasp of pleasure.

Letting go of the sponge, Byakuya leaned forward, running both hands over Ichigo’s chest, one slowly moved downwards and Ichigo shuddered in anticipation. 

Slowly, fingers reached their goal and as Byakuya wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock, he licked the side of his neck before gently biting. Ichigo turned his head, and their lips met, tongues wet and hot as they slid against one another, Ichigo moaning in to Byakuya's mouth. 

“Does it feel good, my love?” 

Byakuya moved his hand and Ichigo dropped his head back on to his lover's chest, lifting his hands out of the water and grasping at the edge of the bath, trying not to thrust up into that touch. “Yes,” he gasped, biting at his lip as if to restrain himself, “Yes. Yes.”

Byakuya licked at his ear, sucking at the lobe, teeth nipping, his hand stroking slowly up and down on Ichigo's cock. “I'm so hard for you now, Ichigo. I want you so much. I want inside you, to hear you cry out.” 

Ichigo didn't hear a bottle cap dropping to the floor. He felt Byakuya slide his other hand down behind him and he shifted a little to allow him. Ichigo couldn't help the shudder as he felt the head of Byakuya's cock held and rubbed against his entrance. “I want to fuck you, Ichigo. I want you screaming my name, my cock buried deep inside you... coming inside you.” Byakuya's voice had lost its usual cultured tone and even as Ichigo recognised this, took some small measure of delight in it, a finger slipped inside him.

Ichigo couldn’t help it as he gasped in surprise, the sensation not unpleasant at all. He rocked back against that hand. He hadn't known what to expect. It felt weird and good all at the same time. 

“Do you like that?”

Byakuya didn't see the smirk on Ichigo's face. “Yeah,” Ichigo hardly recognised his own voice. Husky; desperate. “More.”

Pulling his finger out slowly, Byakuya soon returned to it with a second and watched as Ichigo not only took it, but started to fuck himself on them. Ichigo gripped the sides of the bath and with that leverage changed the angle.

“You have no idea what you are doing to me, Ichigo" Byakuya laid kisses all the way down Ichigo's neck, a little nip when he pulled his fingers free and released the other's cock from his grasp. 

“By...Byakuya?”

“Hush. I told you, there is no rush.”

“But,” Ichigo turned in the water, kneeling in from of his lover. “Fuck that felt so good.” He reached for Byakuya's cock but was distracted when he was pulled down, their bodies flush together, their cocks sliding together. 

“Ichigo, wait. Wait.” Byakuya still and Ichigo forced himself to pay attention. 

“Is this going to be a conversation about how you're going to fuck me? I don't think I have the focus to think of anything else right now.”

“Get out of the bath and I will show you.”

Groaning, Ichigo slowly stood, Byakuya almost transfixed as he watched; Ichigo's cock hard, water running off his body. 

Whatever embarrassment Ichigo had felt was gone now, as he turned round to face Byakuya. His cock in his hand. He smiled as he watched the Captain of the 6th squad climb out after him. Moving closer Ichigo took Byakuya's erection in his hand with his own and delighted in the weird little noise that his lover made. 

Standing so close, Ichigo opened his eyes and found Byakuya staring intently at him. It was such a turn on. 

Byakuya put his hand over Ichigo's and with reluctance stepped back. He reached over to a cupboard and pulled out a towel, never taking his eyes of Ichigo. Ichigo watched him as he dried himself, his cock the last thing he dried.

Then he moved closer again, dropping the towel on the floor, closing the distance until his lips were on Ichigo's. Ichigo tried to reach down between them again but Byakuya put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders to stop him. “It's my turn.”

Puzzled, Ichigo closed his eyes and let himself be kissed and when Byakuya broke it, he opened his eyes again to watch Byakuya drop down to his knees on the towel.

“Oh...” 

Lips claimed his cock and Ichigo knew he wasn't going to last like this. Byakuya sucking his cock... Captain of the 6th Squad, straight-laced, broom up his ass Byakuya, was on his knees sucking his cock...

Ichigo tried to warn him but his brain couldn't grasp a coherent thought. His hands went to Byakuya's hair and he started moving, thrusting, Byakuya's mouth on the head, his hand everywhere else and he was panting, gasping for breath and he came with a final thrust and a yell.

Ichigo took a moment to gather his thoughts; looking down as Byakuya let go of him, bringing a hand to his lips. 

“Damn'" Ichigo panted, his hands now trailing through Byakuya's unclipped hair. Byakuya stood and Ichigo, feeling sated pulled him up to kiss him, his lover's cock pressing against his own; lust erupted in Ichigo again and his cock gave a stir. “I thought you were going to...” Ichigo looked over to the bed. 

Smirking, Byakuya took Ichigo's hand. “Did I say I wouldn't?” He leaned over and kissed Ichigo's neck working up to his ear, when he whispered. “I need to fuck you. I need,” Ichigo almost jumped when he felt Byakuya's hand run over his spent, sensitive cock, “... my cock in you. I need to fuck you. Is that what you wanted to know?”

Giving him no time to reply, Byakuya gently pulled Ichigo over to the bed and as they stood there, Ichigo felt no need to voice his answer. He climbed on to the bed, turning as he rested his head on the pillows. Byakuya stood at the foot and smiled as Ichigo opened his arms.

He came over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Byakuya reached down, running his fingers slowly up Ichigo's thigh, his cock twitching as fingers drew closer only to divert and run up the crease of his thigh. Up over his stomach, across his chest stopping to squeeze at a nipple.

Ichigo barely registered the sound of a drawer being opened.

Byakuya moved, coming up properly on to the bed, leg moving over as he straddled Ichigo.

“Are you mine, Ichigo?”

He leaned over Ichigo, his fingers trailing from the base of Ichigo's cock to his ass. They kissed, tongues hot and slick and such a turn on. Ichigo tried to move to get one of those fingers inside him, but it wasn't anywhere near enough to get one inside him. He keened, disappointed, into Byakuya's mouth.

Pulling back from their kiss, Byakuya stared down into Ichigo's eyes. “Are you mine, Ichigo?”

The question felt full of hope and doubt and Ichigo knew, that moment that this was Byakuya, vulnerable and afraid. This was Byakuya uncloaked.

Hand trembling, Ichigo reached up and grabbed a handful of Byakuya's hair, pulling him down, moving up to meet; lips harsh and full of want, tongue desperately seeking the others'. Ichigo pulled back just as harshly. “Yes!” 

Byakuya heard everything he needed to know in that one word; lips creased in a smile.

“Yes, Byakuya, yes!”

Two fingers quickly entered Ichigo without warning, stretching him like before; eliciting a gasp and causing Ichigo to arch his back to try and sink down deeper on to them . A third quickly joined in.

“You should see your self, Ichigo.” Byakuya leaned back a little, his hand running over the sheen on Ichigo's chest. “Legs open for me.” Byakuya started moving his fingers deeper, but not deep enough to satisfy; Ichigo tried to push down but it wasn't anywhere near enough.

Ichigo bit at his lip, but the devil was lurking behind those eyes. This moment had both worried him and excited him. The not knowing had done nothing to ease his fears. And like always, his fears had fled before him as he confronted it, and it was so fucking hot...

“Quit talkin',” he panted, grinning up at Byakuya, “I want you.” He reached out, hand trailing down Byakuya's chest, his eyes following it, a gentle caress on his hard cock and a sudden look up into Byakuya's eyes “I want you... Please, Byakuya. Now...”

Ichigo watched as Byakuya removed his fingers and reached behind himself for a little glass stoppered bottle. The stopper came out and a glistening oil poured onto Byakuya's hand. Ichigo watched, hungry, as some spilled over and landed on the other's cock. “Oh my God, you're a tease!” Byakuya smirked, but didn't look up from his work; hand now stroking up and down his cock. 

“There.” It was all he said as he let go, his slicked up hand running up Ichigo's inside leg until he reached the knee. His other hand went straight for Ichigo's thigh and Ichigo could see what he meant to do. He shifted himself down so only his head rested against the pillows. Byakuya looked up at him at that moment and smiled reassuringly. Ichigo smiled back.

That was all that was needed at Byakuya lifted the others leg, putting it over his shoulder.. Cock in hand, he pressed the head against Ichigo's opening, pushing in. Slowly.

Ichigo moaned and bit his lip harder, heading falling back against the pillows. “Fuck,” he gasped. He lifted his head, and with a look Ichigo told him all was good. “More.”

Soon Byakuya was buried to the hilt in Ichigo; his body was trembling, demanding more and harder; deeper; he looked up and almost lost control at the sight before him.

Hands twisted in the sheets, Ichigo's chest heaving and, his cock hard and leaking.

Neither spoke as they looked at each other; lost in each other but together; friends, partners and lovers. Byakuya pulled out slowly and just as slowly pushed back in.

“More.”

Byakuya just nodded and gave him what he wanted...

He pulled almost all the way out, just as slowly as before but that was were the similarities ended. He pushed back in harder, rewarded by a, “Oh fuck!” from Ichigo.

It hurt. But the pleasure of it far outweighed any pain and as Byakuya leaned forward, gripping the headboard of the bed, the angle changed slightly and suddenly Ichigo was engulfed in pleasure. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “ Ichigo kept swearing with every thrust, Byakuya getting a little bit faster, a little harder. “Byak-ua. Byakuya! I'm-”

Ichigo came, shouting out his lovers name, incoherently yelling as Byakuya carried on, almost there, not yet lost in sensations. He had kept his eyes glued on Ichigo the entire time, love and pride in this man swelling his heart. 

“So...beautiful,” Byakuya panted and this thrust, this moment watching Ichigo coming all over himself, how tight he felt as he felt Ichigo's body fall to his worship... “Ichigo!”

Byakuya collapsed on top of Ichigo, spent, Ichigo putting his arms around him, both men done, aftershocks of their orgasms still running through them both.

Ichigo chuckled and turned his head slightly to kiss Byakuya. “Sorry. I don't have the energy to move to thank you properly.”

Byakuya turned his head so that he could look at Ichigo. “I am done. Undone.” He smiled over at Ichigo. “ I can barely keep my eyes open, my love.” He must have had more energy than he had admitted to however, as Ichigo felt fingers trailing in a looping pattern against his shoulder. Ichigo shivered slightly.

“Are you alright? Did it hurt?”

“I'm more than alright, Byakuya. That was amazing. I must admit, it hurt a little but it didn't last.” Ichigo yawned. “Sorry for all the swearing. “

It was Byakuya's turn to chuckle. “I did not hear any swearing. All I heard was instructions.”

Ichigo looked down and over, to see a smirk on Byakuya's face. “I swear to God, Byakuya. You need to give me a little warning if you're going to make a joke. Wow.” Ichigo burst out laughing. “Another sex joke!” He dug deep and found the energy from somewhere to stroke Byakuya's hair. “I... I love you, Byakuya.” Here and now, in this place, at this moment, Ichigo felt it needed to be said.

Byakuya raised his head, pushing himself up with a hand on either side of Ichigo's head, so he could look down in to his eyes. “I love you too. You have given me so much, and had so much taken from you... Yet you still remain strong, true to your ideals and to yourself. I am in awe of you, Ichigo and I love you so very, very much.” He leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling back again to smile down at him. “I am honoured to be a presence in your life.”

Blinking, and blushing, Ichigo couldn't escape his gaze and was forced to accept the compliment. “Yeah, well... snap.” Byakuya's smiled down at him, finding Ichigo's reaction incredibly cute but wisely refrained from mentioning it. 

Byakuya settled back down, head resting on Ichigo's chest again, snug in the crook of his arm. “I think some rest is in order.” As if to make his point, Byakuya yawned. “I am keen to find out what it is like to be...fucked, as you seemed to enjoy it a lot.”

Ichigo laughed. “God, I think I'm developing a kink for you talking dirty.”

“Then I shall have to practice.” Byakuya made a show of clearing his throat. “I would like to request the honour of a... fuck. I believe your cock is the cock for the job, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Ichigo burst out laughing. “I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're a funny guy, Byakuya.”

Byakuya just snorted.

Ichigo and Byakuya lay like that for a little while. Talk grew quiet and Ichigo was almost asleep when Byakuya asked, “What are your plans for tomorrow, Ichigo?”

Eyes still closed, Ichigo turned his head and placed a kiss on Byakuya's brow. “Revolution.”

“You didn't have to come you know. “ Ichigo munched in a piece of toast, Hiroko opposite him nursing a hot cup of tea.

Ichigo thought she looked very cute in her shihakusho, but knew better than to mention it. Kenpachi had asked him to take her with him. _Let her kill a few of those ghosts hovering around her._

She found it in her to smile. “I know I'm safe with you here and besides, I've heard Captain Zurachi isn't one to annoy.”

“I don’t think he has ever sponsored anyone through the academy before.” Ichigo took a swig of his tea. “You should be honoured.” He had searched for her spiritual pressure again this morning, before they had set out It was still wrapped tightly around her, but now it flowed, it was looser, coming free from being hid for so long.

Hiroko looked down in to her mug, but Ichigo caught her smile. “It's a lot to live up to, Ichigo.” She suddenly raised her eyes to his. “Sorry. Captain Kurosaki.”

Ichigo just snorted. “I told you. You call me Ichigo.” He pointed a finger at her. “That's an order!” Hiroko just laughed. 

“It must have been scary talking to head Captain Yamamoto though?” Hiroko leant forward over her cup.

Ichigo tried to hide his smirk...

__

_ ‘I hear you don't want to join any of the 13 squads, young Ichigo. Aren't any of them good enough for you? _

_ They're plenty fine. Great Captains. I Just don't like being ordered around. Besides, I've got my own plans. _

_ Yes. So I believe. Worthy plans indeed. How about a compromise?’ _

__

Ichigo had walked out of that meeting a little stunned, but the more he has thought about it, the more he accepted that it made sense. By the time he had made his way to Squad Six barracks he had decided to accept.

And so the 14th Squad was formed. A unit whose soul purpose was to protect, defend and serve the ordinary souls who came here. Every squad would require one of it's Reapers to coordinate with the new squad. To be given and to pass on vital updates and information. 

With the inclusion of Research and Development, Ichigo planned to help souls reconnect with family members. Each district would maintain an office and be connected via a computerised system, and anyone wishing to find loved ones would pass on their details; names and addresses from when they had been alive in the World of the Living.

More social housing. Squad 14 were to be the police force that would serve and protect those people who lived outside the Soul Society. To be honest, Ichigo hadn't given much thought to working with the soul society. But had to admit, with their funding things were happening a lot faster than he could have hoped for. The Children's Home being one of his primary concerns. Soon, he hoped, all the children that he could find would have a safe place to sleep, food and an education. To keep them safe until he could find any of their relations. There were already volunteers lining up who had been educators while alive, keen to do something worthwhile now they had passed on.

Ichigo had always hoped to go to University some day. Maybe now he'd start one instead.

“Hey, stop worrying, ok Hiroko?” Ichigo could see the worry. Kenpachi had been right. Hiroko had needed to come here.

Just as he said that, the door opened and Kioto walked in.

He recognised Hiroko immediately. “What are you doing here?” he hissed, turning his head to check if any one was behind him. He walked straight over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “They will only take you back to hurt you, kill you even!” He quickly glanced at Ichigo who smiled at him and kept eating his toast. Kioto turned back to Hiroko. “He was so pissed when he was taken out of the forest! He was in too much pain to really move though. But if he sees...” Kioto turned his head back to Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a little wave, “Hey.”

“Ruko?” 

“Actually, it's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Remember that story you heard about Captain Kenpachi Zuraki getting beat? That Ichigo Kurosaki.” He poured some milk in to his tea. “And I'm not worried one damn what Gi or Asami try.”

Kioto sat down next to Hiroko, staring wide-eyed at Ichigo. “Yeah, I can see that. But what about the rest of us?”

Just as Ichigo was about to reply, Madam Asami walked in, glaring at Kioto.

“Where is our breakfast, Kioto!?” She wasn't exactly paying too much attention to the other two sitting with him. “Gi will beat you black and blue if you continue to be so slow!” Finally she spotted Ichigo. Hiroko was on the far side of Kioto, so was blocked from her view properly. “Why is there a Soul Reaper at our table?” She turned to Kioto. “He did not come through me?”

“You're right. But I'm not a client. Used to work here. Thought I would pop in and catch up with the gang.” Ichigo stood to face her and watched in satisfaction as her faced dropped.

“Captain! Please forgive my disrespect! I did not know-" She bowed respectfully, but Ichigo had seen the flash of greed in her eyes.

“You weren't paying attention, Asami. I said, I use to work here.” He watched as she slowly stood up straight again, her eyes widening in recognition. “I would love with my whole heart to shut this dive down.”

Gi chose that moment to barge in to the kitchen as well. “Where-" He immediately recognised Ichigo. “You!?!” He looked to his wife who was shaking were she stood. Gi pulled a knife and pointed it at Ichigo.

Before he had even the chance to speak, Hiroko was behind him. “My knife is bigger than yours.” She had its tip on his back. “I can show you, if you like?” She leant a little harder against the blade to make her point.

Ichigo laughed, noting that her fear seemed to evaporate once she came face to face with the cause of it. “Yeah. I can see you fitting right in to Zuraki’s squad.”

He turned to Gi, all the humour gone from his face. “How's the leg, Gi?” Gi was using crutches, his leg heavily bandaged. “I must apologise for cutting your leg.” He glanced down at Gi's leg. “I informed my Commanding Officer, Head Captain Yamamoto of my actions and was severely reprimanded- _‘You should have killed him, Ichigo-'_ Ichigo stood up straight and looked Gi right in the eye. “However, that's not why I am here.” He turned to Kioto. “I have a job for you. Full training provided. We'll house you and feed you and when you know what you're doing, you'll be in charge of the local office. What do you say?”

“The local office of what?” Kioto looked at everyone as if he couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

Ichigo put his arm around Kioto's shoulder. “You'll be reuniting families and loved ones. Simple as that. It falls under my jurisdiction as Captain of Squad 14 of the Soul Society. Technically, you'll have a rank of Captain, but only to help deal with any issues that arise in connection with the Soul Society.” Byakuya had suggested that idea. Just in case some of the other Captain's and Lieutenants for whatever reason tried to with hold any pertinent information or became obstructive during an investigation, for whatever reason.

“I'll be a Captain?”

“You'll be a whore! You're going nowhere, understand?” Gi turned on Ichigo, his face furious. “This is my house! My property! You can't just come in here and do what you like! He's staying here and doing as he's told!”

Ichigo had Zangetsu pointed at Gi's throat as he finished his rant. “You own no one. Every single person in this place is free to leave. You forget, I know who works here.” Ichigo put his sword away and leaned close in to Gi's face. “I may not be able to legally shut this place down, but that doesn't mean what you're doing here is right. I've already started the process for a review of the law.” Ichigo almost snarled, “You're a monster. At least a Hollow can be saved. You?” Ichigo stepped back. “You're filth. And eventually it's all going to catch up to you.” He turned to Asami. “To both of you. This world is changing whether it likes it or not and people like you are going to answer for your crimes.”

Ichigo was done with this man. His vision of returning and torching the building had been naive; there had to be something more; something better to replace it.

Ichigo was determined to make that change. Even if he had to burn the Soul Society down... 

_ Do you think you could do it, Ichigo? Tear down the world and remake it? To build something fairer? To bring peace to all in this world? _

_ Ichigo stood in front of Captain Yamamoto; he had told him everything. About Gi. His family. His falling in love with Byakuya. Everything that was tearing at his heart. _

_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He opened his eyes to see Yamamoto staring at him intently. _

_ Yes. _

_ Yamamoto smiled. _

__

“Kioto." Ichigo turned and hugged him. “Listen to me. If you are happy and content here. Then stay. I am not here to ruin anyone's life. But if you're not? Come with me! Take that chance. It might be the worst thing you’ll ever do, but at least you'll have done it for yourself.”

“Go with the Captain, idiot.” Everyone turned to the new voice, the woman standing in the doorway. It was Yuki, half dressed as usual, leaning against the doorframe, shawl wrapped around her and little else. “You know me. I'm staying. For now anyway. But you should go. Take a chance with this young warrior.” She peered around Gi to get a better look at Ichigo. “He's still in love though. So don't be building your hopes up on that score.” She smiled at her audience and turned her back on them all. “My regular will be here soon. Better go get looking demure and innocent.” And with that she was gone again.

“Ok, yes! I'll come with you, Ruko.”

Ichigo opened his mouth to explain but closed it again. “Come on then.” He heard Gi splutter as they pushed past to go out the front door. Ichigo turned to have the last word. “ There will be a watch kept on this house and an investigation started on the disappearance of Misuki Hanataro.” Ichigo fought to keep his face from showing how disgusted he was at leaving here like this. Part of him still wanted to slaughter Gi. But another part of him knew that this had to be the way of it. Justice had to be done and seen to be done. “See you soon.”

Orihime was lying on the river bank, watching the clouds swirl by. It was nice here. Or it would be if the monsters would go away.

She risked a glance over at the large shadow that occupied the other side of the river. Sometimes she could see bright red eyes looking out at her. Foul smells which reminded her of meat gone bad. 

She turned her gaze back to the sky. “At least the screaming has stopped,” she said out loud, trying to find a positive in her situation. 

It was lonely here. She couldn't remember why she had come here; how she had come to be here. So much of her mind was fuzzy and at times, she guessed that maybe it was a good thing she couldn't remember too much. But it also felt like she was forgetting something important; something good.

For some reason she couldn't seem to move too far away from the river. It was nice by the river but she wished there was somewhere else she could go. At times, she thought she heard her name being whispered but when she looked around her, she would see those eyes glaring at her from the darkness across the water. 

She tried not to look too hard in that direction.

“Orihime?”

Startled at hearing her name, she sat up. “Hello? Who is that? Who's there?”

“Orihime?”

She turned to look behind her and smiled at who she saw there. “Uruyu!” Climbing up on to her feet, she ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. “Oh Uruyu!” She buried her face in to the crook of his neck, his arms around her holding her tight. “Never let go, Uruyu! Never, never, never!”

She felt him chuckle but when she moved back a little she saw the tears running down his face. “Uruyu?”

Smiling, Uruyu stroked her cheek. “How many times must you refuse to trust me?”

“I trust you, Uruyu.”

He leaned a little forward and kissed her on her nose. As always, she smiled at him, but seemed confused. “I want you to come with me, Orihime.”

“Alright.” She seemed puzzled, but she smiled anyways. “Why wouldn't I?”

“We'll see, hmm?” He pulled out of their hug and reached for her hand. “Are you ready to come home with me?”

“Am I ever! This place is so dull!” She looked over her shoulder. More eyes than ever seemed to be looking at her from the darkness across the river. From somewhere in its depths she heard a low wail and a howl in response. 

Holding her hand, Uruyu moved towards the water. Orihime stopped. As she had so many times before.

“Please, Orihime. Please. Trust me. If you never trust me again; if you never want to see or speak to me again afterwards...” He hung his head in sorrow, unable to look at her. 

Everyone else had tried coming here; to this world of her own making. With Rukia, Orihime could barely see her. With Ichigo he appeared as a Hollow and no amount of pleading would see Orihime do anything other than run away.

Captain Unahana had explained that Orihime's mind had been tortured for so long that it was now trying to protect her. To keep her safe. Whatever cruelties’ had been done to her she no longer trusted anyone. Unahana still believed though that Uruyu had the best chance of bringing her out and he had gotten the closest. But she couldn't stay here forever. Her body was slowly dying out in the real world.

“Orihime, please?” he begged, looking up to face her. “Please trust me!”

“Uruyu there are monsters in there! Demons and foul creatures!” She shook her head. “No. We'll be killed!”

Uruyu stepped back from the water and stood directly in front of her. She smiled up at him. “I'm so glad you believe me!”

“Oh, Orihime...” Uruyu suddenly felt angry. Angry at Orihime. “We were just getting to really know each other, don't you remember? I asked you out on a date and we spent the evening sitting on your doorstep, just talking instead! I was coming round to see you that night-“ He shook his head, anger flaring higher. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and we haven't even kissed and-" 

Uruyu had had enough. He pulled her to him and kissed her and all the pain and hope and love he had for her seemed to ignite something in the both of them. She kissed him back and she felt lost , but lost with him now; lost _in_ him and the darkness that waited for her across the river expanded and flooded everywhere, engulfing the both of them and Orihime never even noticed.

“I definitely saw her eyelid twitch.”

“You said that over an hour ago, Ichigo!”

“That's because I saw it twitch!”

“I can't believe they made you a Captain.”

“Hey! You're not supposed to give cheek to your Captain, Division Lieutenant Kuchki!

Orihime smiled to herself. “You two. Always bickering.” Her throat felt sore and she was finding it difficult to open her eyes. The voices suddenly all stopped talking and with a bit of effort she managed to open her eyes.

Everyone was there. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad. Even Isshin and Karin and Yuzu. She thought she saw that nice lady Captain with the long black hair but when she looked again she was gone.

“Hey.” she had been going to say more but her throat still hurt.

Orihime suddenly wondered why everyone was standing around her bed. Then she properly took in their faces. Tired. Exhausted. And this wasn't her bed...

“What...”

Rukia spoke first. “You've not been well, Orihime.” Rukia smiled at her, to reassure her. “You're going to be fine now. The worst is over, dear.”

“It's so good to see you awake, Orihime. It really is.” Ichigo reached out and gave her ankle a little squeeze. We've got a lot to tell you. But when you're feeling better, ok?”

“Uruyu?” Orihime saw that he wasn't standing around the bed. 

“I'm here, Orihime.” 

Everyone moved and she saw Uruyu rising out of a chair. 

She tried to sit up and couldn't, she could barely move and with that she felt a wave of panic crash through her.

Gone in an instant when she felt Uruyu take her hand. And suddenly he was there, looking down at her. “You...” She coughed “Pale.”

“He's barely left your side.” Ichigo piped up. “Chad too, watching over you.”

Chad spoke up. “Uruyu has lived here. Guarding you.”

“You've been here for a while, but you're finally on the mend.” 

Orihime was starting to understand that a lot more had been going on than she would be told tonight. She was especially curious about why Ichigo was wearing a Captain of the Soul Society's clothing. But that could wait. She smiled up at Uruyu and she hoped that he understood.

Uruyu understood perfectly and kissed her.

Epilogue 

Isshin stood in the kitchen. He had everything planned to a T. Karin was in charge of stirring and watching; making sure nothing burned, while Yuzu had prepared all the ingredients. His duty was the large roast cooking in the oven as well as moving furniture and sorting out the dinner table.

The doorbell rang.

Orihime stood with Uruyu, smiling happily as Isshin opened the door to greet them. “Come in, come in.” Isshin scratched at the back of his head; a trait Ichigo seemed to have inherited from his father. “You're the first to arrive.”

Uruyu bowed slightly, while Orihime leaned over to place a kiss on Isshin's cheek. She kept a close eye on him these days, now Ichigo no longer lived ‘at home' as she liked to call it. 

“How are you, Isshin? Keeping well?” They both came in, Isshin taking their coats.

“Yes! Busy as always!” He looked over his shoulder. “Orihime? Could you have a word with Karin for me? She told me last night she wants to be a Soul Reaper!”

Orihime already knew this, but just smiled. “She's only 12, Isshin. Plenty of time for her to change her mind.”

At that moment the doorbell rang again. This time it was Rukia and Renji. Orihime squealed when she saw Rukia and was quickly next to her, giving her a hug. “Oh Rukia! Look at the size of that bump of yours!” Uruyu stood back with Isshin, being joined by Renji who took off his coat and handed it to Isshin.

“Women, am I right?” 

Isshin tried not to laugh at the look of pride in Renji's face. A squeal from the kitchen saw both his daughters pushing past the 3 men to crowd round a very heavily pregnant Rukia. 

Isshin smiled. This was going to be a wonderful night. All he needed now to complete it was Ichigo and Byakuya. 

“Ichigo, are you up?”

Ichigo stretched on the bed, taking a brief moment to enjoy just how comfortable he felt.

“Are you awake, Ichigo?”

Smiling, Ichigo closed his eyes and pretended to be fast asleep. Soon he felt Byakuya come over to the bed. 

Before he could speak however, Ichigo had grabbed him and got him down in to the bed and was now straddling Byakuya's hips. “Awake and up can mean two different things, B.”

“Would you like me to elaborate exactly what I meant?”

Ichigo leaned down and they kissed and Byakuya felt tempted to give in to it. But... 

“I have never been late in my life, Ichigo and I do not intend to insult my future Father-in-law by doing so now.” Suddenly Byakuya smiled and Ichigo realised he was in trouble. The situation suddenly reversed, Byakuya taking advantage and now he had Ichigo pinned underneath him. 

Byakuya had an almost feral look about him as he grinned down at Ichigo.

“I think this is one of the reasons why I find myself falling in love with you more and more everyday, B.” Ichigo reached up, his fingers trailing down Byakuya's face. “You always just... amaze me. You are so much more than I ever thought you could be and I feel so lucky that I'm the one who gets to see all of who you are.”

Byakuya kissed him softly. “I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya couldn't help it and he took a moment to just take in the sight that lay under him. “I am going to do such wicked things to you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo countered that remark with a raised eyebrow; wriggling a little under Byakuya's hips. “Oh you are, are you?” He smirked up at Byakuya. If anyone had of told him that Byakuya had had feelings for him, he would have called that person a liar. But he had come to know this man inside and out; the pain he had felt at Hisana's death had almost, _almost_ destroyed him.

Yet through that pain he had come to love Ichigo and that said a lot to the once substitute soul reaper from Karakura town. Now Captain of the 14th Squad. It said of days and nights to come; of making love and laughing together; fighting side by side; of getting married and loving each other for as long as they possibly could and right there and then, Ichigo knew that what he felt for Byakuya was so wide, so deep and all encompassing, that he would never be able to adequately describe it to anyone.

“I love you too, Byakuya Kuchki.” 

Byakuya smiled down. Ichigo smiled right back up at him. “What kind of wicked things?” 

Byakuya leaned back down and started to softly kiss up the side of Ichigo's neck until he reached his ear. He kissed him once more, then took Ichigo's earlobe between his teeth, worrying it a little before he whispered in his ear. “You'll find out when we get back from your father's party.”

Byakuya moved his head just a little so he could look directly down at Ichigo, before smirking and moving quickly away, laughing. “Get ready!”

“Hey!” Ichigo smiled as he watched Byakuya get dressed. So much had happened. So much had changed for him and while the path to getting here wouldn't have been the one he would have chosen for himself, he couldn't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else. 

Smiling, he sat up. Byakuya was rummaging through a drawer looking for something. Ichigo looked down at the simple, plain band he now wore on his finger. It was a promise. A promise of love and devotion. Of respect. A promise of all these things and more.

“Ichigo?” Byakuya had that look on his face that Ichigo knew only too well. “Shall I call a servant to dress you, my love?” Byakuya knew just how much Ichigo hated having servants about the place. Ichigo took it for the threat that it was. 

“I'll get dressed. I'll get dressed!”

He couldn't help but laugh as he got up off the bed. His plans for Byakuya's body put on hold until after the party. Ichigo glanced at his ring again and smiled. It was a promise of home and it filled his heart with more happiness than he felt be could contain.

It was perfect.


End file.
